The Leyna ABC's
by Talk-books-to-me
Summary: The title pretty much explains the story. It's just one-shots of leyna, Leo X Reyna, going through the alphabet. Hope you like it R&R
1. A is for Axe Mistakes

**The Leyna ABC's**

Leo's POV

A is for Axe Mistakes

"GO GO GO! DAMMIT HOW COULD YOU MISS THAT!" I screamed throwing a handful of popcorn and licorice at the stollen flat screen in front of me. "Aw come on man don't make a mess it's the first time the cabin's been somewhat moderately clean," Travis said shoving me but he still watched the game intensley. Conner groaned from his bunk, "Let's watch something else this is so boring and really Leo a hispanic watching soccer...how typical," he said faking dissapointment and shaking his head. (**A/n if your hispanic I don't mean to offend you or make it seem like i'm saying mexicans are the only ones who like soccer because i'm not i'm actually mexican so sorry if that offended you. But some guy at my school told me it was so typical that I was mexican and played soccer and I just wrote it down so sorry**)Travis chuckled mumbling, "Oh your gonna get it," under his breath. But before conner could proccess or for that matter hear what Travis said I chucked a pillow at him so hard when it collided with the side of his face it made a loud 'THUMPP' and he fell head first onto the floor from the top bunk. "Come on man i'm more offended you didn't see that coming," I chuckled turning up the volume to drown out his loud moans.

_"And we'll be right back after these commercials," the anouncer shouted into the microphone and winked at the retreating camera's._

**3 minutes of commericals later...**

"Man these commercials always take so long," I whined shoving mounds of m&m's into my mouth, "I know and at the best parts too," Travis agreed checking out Katie Gardner from were he sat next to the window. "Stop drooling Travis or i'm going to make you mop up the floor," Conner smirked adjusting the ice pack on his head and Travis glared at him. "Shut up conner before I tell Miranda that you looked through her underwear drawer," he countered which earned him the finger from Conner. I shook my head these two make me wish I had a biological brother sometimes. "You guys are so weird," I said turning my attention back to the commericals.

_Cristiano Ronaldo was running down the field keeping the ball in perfect postion so no one could get it and he had a confident smirk on his face. The camera changed positions to a crowd of super hott girls with cropped shirts and holding signs saying, "GO RONALDO!" It changed back to Ronaldo aiming the ball about to make a goal when the wind blew lightly making his short hair move in the breeze and he stopped and looked up right at the camera's, "Oh no," he said. _(**A/N come on Ronaldo don't sound so suprised I doubt it's the first time it's happened ;)**)

_The camera's went back to the girls who had once been cheering were now inhaling with a dreamy smile on their faces. Then they all opened their eyes at the same time to reveal a look of hunger as they charged towards the field. The referies and guards tried to grab them but they weren't fast enough and neither was Cristiano because before he could even turn around he was tackled by about 10 or 15 girls. They grabbed at him like he was a piece of meat and smelled him all over while others ran their hands through his hair and tugged on it, Cristiano grinned and stood up in a flash.__ The girls were still smelling him all over, and running their hands through his hair but now he had a can of Axe body spray in one hand and a tub of shampoo in the other. "You want to be treated like a star athlete," he turned to all the girls who still had the hungry look in their eyes and smirked confidently at the camera again, "go get some Axe shampoo and conditioner while your at it, get the body spray too." One of the hottest girls began to kiss him down his neck, "You won't regret it," he said his accent making his voice sound huskier._

"That's it that's what I need," I shouted standing up so fast I tipped over the bowl of popcorn. "Shit Valdez man your picking that up," travis said pointing towards the buttery mess and I waved him off. "Yeah yeah whatever i'll do it later but that's the key," I said pointing to the paused Axe commercial. Conner cocked his head in confusion, "A hott portugal soccer player," he asked. Travis and I both stopped and gave him a weird look, "What have you seen that guy without a shirt on I mean i'm the straightest guy in this room but still..damn," he said. "We'll talk about your attraction to latin soccer players later conner, but no i'm talking about the axe it's the key to success," Travis raised and eyebrow, "Yeah man I don't know who you've gone loco about but I don't really think Axe will solve your-" before he could finish I grabbed his face and squished it so he looked like a fish. "The Axe is the keyyyy," I whispered for dramatic affect, "now can you steal me some or not," I asked and travis pushed me away massaging his face. "Fine whatever what scent do you want," he asked, "WOOHOOO! Were going on a raid," Conner shouted pumping his fists in the air. I smirked, "Just get me every damn scent they have," his lip twitched in a smile, "By when," he asked. "Before 4 o'clock...if you can handle that," I said crossing my arms over my chest and giving them a quizzical look. Travis and Conner smiled mishieviously at each other, "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" they shouted sprinting out of the hermes cabin faster than when they ran away from clarisse after they died her hair hot pink. They even laughed with the same unnerving way that made you know they were up to no good.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later back in the Hephaestus cabin...<strong>

"Is this what you requested," Travis smirked confidently dropping the huge box full of every scent of Axe shampoo, conditioner, and body spray that they sold. I grinned, "Thanks man I owe you one," I said and they held out their hands simultaneously, "You sure do 30 drachmas." I gaped, "Your kidding right," I asked stupidly and they shook their heads. "Buisness is business now pay up or were taking the goods," Conner said an extremely serious look on his face. I groaned taking out my wallet, "Fine, here now get out," I nodded to them as they closed the door and I turned towards the box. "Oh this is going to be spankin' awesome," I said picking up the box and heading towards the bathroom.

Since I didn't know which one she would like better I just did the most natural thing... I put on every single shampoo and conditioner in the box.

_Girl my body don't lie, i'm outta my mind_

_let it rain over me_

_I'm rising so high, outta my mind_

_so let it rai-_

'Soap in my eye! Ow! There is soap in my eye,' I inwardly screamed stomping around like an idiot and rubbing my eye. Even though that was probably making it worse. I reached out and grabbed the towel I left on the hook and wrapped it around my waist. "Damn that hurt like a mother fu-" but I was interuppted by, "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" and it sounded like it was coming from travis and conner. I chuckled shaking my head man what did those two get into now.

...

'Ok now just a little more spray,' I thought emptying the last of the body spray there was in the box and threw away the can. I took a deep breath, 'Alright Valdez don't mess up and start to stutter or say something that's going to make her want to hurt you,' I thought opening the door to my cabin and walking towards the arena.

On my way I got a lot of strange looks from people when I walked past them. 'Maybe theres something in my teeth' I thought taking out my hammer which i'd recently polished and checked my teeth. Nope nothing wrong there. Ehh maybe there was something going on behind me.

* * *

><p>A group of Aphrodite girls were huddled together gossiping about something I couldn't quite hear when I walked in but they all suddenly stopped and there eyes widened, just like the girls from the commerical. 'Yeah buddy this is working,' I thought inwardly doing a happy dance but they didn't have they same look of hunger instead it was a different look but I couldn't really identify what it was. I mentally waved them off and started to looked around for who I came here for. 'Ok there she, wow she is so beautiful, no stop that act natural and don't screw this up,' I warned myself walking casually over to her.<p>

Before I could utter a word Reyna's head snapped up and her eyes widened with the same look the Aphrodite girls just had, "What is that smell," she asked. I smirked, "That would be me," I said taking a step closer to her but she held her arms out to stop me. "My gosh Valdez why do you smell like that," she asked hysterically covering her nose and mouth with her hand. I stepped back, "Maybe it's a little strong but it can't be that bad," I said smelling myself for the first time. She gaped at me, "Not that bad you smell like you bathed in a river of soiled fish then got hit by a truck full of blue cheese." I scratched at my arms, "Well I might have over done it a littttlle," I said scratching chest. Wow why am I so itchy all of a sudden. Reyna gave me a questioning look, "Leo..how much did you use," she asked slowly as if I were a 5 year old. I viciously scratched my head and neck, "Perhaps I might have maybe used every scent of Axe shampoo and Conditioner and body spray that they sell," I anwsered.

Reyna's eyes widedned and she looked me over, "OH MY GOSH! Leo your having an allergic reaction!" she yelled checking me out from head to toe and grabbing my arms. I tried snatching it away from her but was overcome by a ferious itch in my back, "Am not and what are you doing." She glared, "Leo i'm a daughter of Apollo I know when someones having an allergic reation and you are now come on we have to get her smelly ass to the infirmary," she said tugging on my arms. But this time I did snatch it back, "I am _NOT _ having an allergic reaction to axe and I don't and won't go to the infirmary because you are wrong," I said crossing my arms over my chest but I was secretly scratching them. Reyna crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers, "Fine," she said so calm it actually made me gulp as I scratched my chest.

* * *

><p>"Uhhhh," I groaned loudly and reached up to scratch my neck but was slapped by Will Solace, "If you keep trying to scratch i'll keep slapping you Leo so knock it off," he said putting more aloe itch cream on me. Currently I was lying down in a bed in the infirmary with globs of anti-itch cream all over my arms, neck, and chest it was even in my hair. My face and hands were swollen and to top it all off if that wasn't bad enough Reyna was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest smirking. "Still think I was wrong Valdez," she asked walking over and giving me some ambrosia to calm down the swelling and I shook my head. Reyna smiled and leaned down, "Good because next time you doubt me the swelling will be the least of your problems," she whispered into my ear, shoving a huge chunk of ambrosia into my mouth.<p>

I hate axe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Poor poor leo he can just be so unlucky in the _love _**_**department. **_**So what do you guys think? I really hope you like it and if you've read my other stories Kick Butt or Princess Protection Program i'm sorry I haven't updated but I will soon hopefully. Please review! :) I know you guys probably don't care but it makes my day and I smile for like the rest of the day and sometimes it's just 'really like update soon.' Again hope you guys like it and pretty please review with leo on top ;) Oh and I don't mean to say that mexicans are the only ones that watch soccer or anything so sorry is I offended you but since i'm mexican I didn't see something wrong with it. But of course were all different so again sorry if you offended. **

**~ Cheesecake **

**P.S i'll give a big shout out to anyone who knows what song this is because most people don't but it's really good :)**


	2. B is for Basketball Blues

**A/N Oh poor leo *danananana* he's got the basketball blues *danananana* because he challenged reyna *danananana* oh what a fool..he's got the basketball play, sparkly shirt saying blues!**

**heroesofolympus47- yeah he just doesn't have much luck with girls**

**Lmb111514- Thanks! :) I'm glad you liked it **

* * *

><p><strong>The Leyna ABC's<strong>

Leo's POV

B is for Basketball Blues

I caught the ball before it went in and sprinted to my net dunking it in, "Boo Yah! Oh how much is that now Jason," I asked dribbling around him. Jason sighed, "15-5," he grumbled under his breath. I stepped closer putting my hand next to my ear faking that I couldn't hear him. "I..i'm sorry what was that," I asked leaning in and Jason glared at me, "I said it's 15-5 you have 15 and I am losing with only 5 are you happy now." I nodded smiling smuggly and dribbled past him but what I saw made me stop in mid shot and the ball dropped from my hands.

Reyna nonchalantly walked past the basketball courts her pure gold bow, which was a gift from apollo, in hand and the sun hitting her perfectly making her tan skin look like it was glowing. Well actually that happened to every child of Apollo but that's not the point. What i'm trying to say is that she's beautiful. I must've been standing there staring for awhile now because I finally realized Jason was snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Wha...what?" I asked turning back to him. He looked at me dumbfounded, "I've been calling you for like four minutes and you didn't even blink," I picked up the ball, "sorry man I um wasn't paying attention." I anwsered shaking my head out out my daze and tucked the ball under my arm glancing at Reyna again. "There you go again what are you look-," he asked turning around but stopped and nodded. Jason smirked and said something that I vagauely heard but I think it was 'ohh' and he turned and looked at Reyna again, "Be right back," he said.

That I heard, "What are you doing," I urgently asked but oh I know what he was going to do. Jason waved me off, "Calm down it's alright I got this," he said nonchalantly as if he wasn't about to ruin my life and kept walking towards her. I shook my head viciously, "No! No you do not got this come back here! Jason!," I yelled after him but it was too late. "Hey Rey wait up," he called after her. Reyna turned around and smiled, "Hey jason what's up," she smiled casually. "Oh nothing much, but you wanna to do something fun," he asked and even though his back was to me his expression must've been pretty weird because Reyna gave him a suspicious look and she shook her head. "Um no thanks i'm busy anyways I have to go to archery," but he grabbed her arm, "Oh sure you do come on," she tugged trying to release her arm. "No jason stop it let go," she said still tugging. Jason turned around and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and walked towards me, "No it'll be fun."

Reyna pounded on his back yelling, "Put me down Jason right now!" "Ok," he said setting her down on the court. Jason rubbed his hands together and looked at us both, "Well I gotta go meet Piper, you two have fun," and with that he sprinted off before either of us could protest.

We both just stood there awkwardly and Reyna adjusted her bow, "Well as fun as this was i'm gonna leave now," she smiled awkwardly and began to walk away. "Wait," I practicully yelled, "Um you wanna play some basketball," I asked rolling the ball around in my hands. Reyna shook her head, "Um no thanks I really do have to go to archery sorry," I smirked. "No it's ok I get it your scared to play against me it's fine," that stopped her. She slowly turned around and gave me a _your kidding me _look, "You think _i'm _afraid to play against _you_," she asked crossing her arms over her chest. I stepped closer to her, "Oh I know you are," Reyna glared and set her bow down by the bench. "Fine Valdez let's do this," she said reaching for the ball but I pulled away. "Well now that you've accepted a challenge we have to make this interesting," I said and she gave me a quizzical look, "What do you want." I smiled mischiveiously, "Let's make a bet if I win you have to be my slave for a whole month but if you win i'll be your slave for a month and never ask you to play basketball with me again." Reyna looked at me suprised, "Your really that confident your going to win," I nodded, "I don't think i'm going to win I know I am, now are you in or not," I confidently stepped even closer so we would've been nose to nose if she was a couple inches taller. Reyna glared, "Oh your _soooooo_ on whoever get's to 10 first wins," she said and backed up. I nodded and began to dribble the ball, "Fine now le-," I started but before the ball even hit the ground for the second time Reyna grabbed it, ducked under my arm, and made a basket. I stared indrediously at her and she smirked, "That's one point nine more to go Valdez."

This might be harder than I thought.

...

Reyna dunked the ball yet again and turned around smiling smugly, "Why the long face Leo, finally dawning on you that your going to have to be my slave and do whatever I say for a whole month," she asked laughing. I snatched the ball away and from were I stood made a basket. "There now were tied," I said turning back to her. Reyna glared and grabbed the ball from me walking to the center circle and turned towards the net. I laughed shaking my head, "Your crazy if you think you can make it from there," and she just smiled confidently. "I'll tell you what, if I don't make it from here then I lose all my points and i'll be your slave for two months instead of one but if I do make it from here then for the whole month your my slave you have to wear a shirt that says 'REYNA GONZALEZ WHIPED MY ASS IN BASKETBALL'," she said smiling devilishly. I gaped, "Your that confident your going to make it," I asked and she gave me the same look I had just given her earlier. "I don't think i'm going to make it, I know I am," I nodded and stepped out of her way, "then do it," I gestured towards the net.

Reyna positioned her arm and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath and she shot it. It felt like it was going in slow motion as the ball flew straight at the net and over my head. Reyna opened her eyes the same instant the ball flung in with a _WOOSH _then slammed down hitting the pavement. My jaw dropped and Reyna started happy dancing yelling, "IN YOUR FACE VALDEZ!HAHA!" She bounced up to me and grabbed my arm pulling me towards the cabin's, "Come on leo lets go get your shirt," she said grinning from ear to ear.

This is going to be a lonnnnng month.

* * *

><p>I walked behind Reyna carrying her bow and sheath full of golden arrows. All while wearing a neon pink shirt with 'REYNA WHIPED MY ASS IN BASKETBALL' written in silver glitter on the front and, 'I'LL THINK TWICE BEFORE I CHALLENGE ANYBODY EVER AGAIN' in bright yellow in the back.<p>

I need to make a mental note to KILL JASON!

And never challenge Reyna _EVER _again.

* * *

><p><strong>An Should I be sleeping because it's 1:21 in the morning? Yes! But am I? NOPE! Instead i'm writing chapter 2 in the leyna abc's so you gotta tell me...****Whatta think? I know it's a really short chapter and probably extremely bad but I know i'm gonna be gone for a while and I just wanted to post this. Oh leo will you ever learn? Nahh don't think so. PLEASE REVIEW! :D I love getting them. If i'm not back by next week well then i'm wish you all a Happy Valentines Day and I hope you get many valentines and candy! :) You know what screw the valentines for me it's all about the candy! **

**~Cheesecake :)**


	3. C is for Cannons,Casts,& Chinese Hibisus

**A/n hey guys! Hope you like it**

**daughterofares97- yeah it would be something that would happen to leo :)**

**shipyourlife- thanks for telling me about that so I decided to not say who the parent was in this chapter so that I could decide who is better and i'm sorry that bugged you. But i'm glad you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leyna ABC's <strong>

**Leo's POV**

C is for Cannons, casts, and Chinese Hibiscus

(**A/n important a/n at the bottom so please read thnx**) "This thing is spankin' awesome," I said staring in awe at one of the water cannons the Romans brought over when they joined the camp. Jake Mason nodded, "Sure is," he said with the same look of amazement. I rubbed my hands together, "Well what are we waiting for let's fire this puppy up," I grinned looking excitedly for an on button. But Jake grabbed me by the collar and yanked back, "Oh no you don't this thing is wayyyyyyyy to powerful for you to be messing around with Leo you don't understand the incredible precision and-," "You don't know how to work it either do you," I asked raising my eyebrows at him. Jake stomped his foot, "NOOOO they won't tell me! They're afraid we might use them against them ever since _you _almost caught Andria on fire." I raised my hands in surrender, "Hey that was an accident." He waved me off, "I know it was man but either way even if I did know how to work this thing theres no way I would tell you, I mean with your luck you'll probably end up shooting someone with it." I pulled myself away from him glaring, "Nuh uh and for your in-for-_mation_ I can be very responsible," I smirked poping my collar and putting all my weight into the cannon as I leaned against it with one arm, like a boss.

But nothing can ever go my way can it.

Almost immediately after I leaned against the cannon my hand slipped (because i'm a retard and forgot to clean the grease off after I worked on a robot thing were designing) which made me fall and crash into the cannon. If that doesn't get any better where the side of my face collided with was **of course **the trigger area to set it off. It began to shake as it was being loaded with gallons of water then stopped and shot up straight into the air with perfect aim. As I rubbed my temple and scrambled to my feet looking to where the water was going to hit I knew that the fates hated me. No no they LOATHED ME!

Reyna was flying above us on her pegasus Scipio with a herd of new campers behind her. She was probably teaching them how to ride and was to distracted to realize a massive water deathball was hurtling towards her. "REYNA LOOK OUT!," I screamed at the top of my lungs but it was to late. When she looked down to see who was calling her the water smacked into the side of Scipio's left butt cheek, (**A/n horses have butt cheeks right? either way poor scipio**) he began to freek out in the air. It was hard to see but from what I could tell Reyna was gripping onto him for dear life and I think she was yelling something. The newbys just sat on their pegasus' stund not knowing what to do but before one of them could try Scipio abruently snapped back making Reyna lose her grip and she flew straight at the ground 50 feet below.

Reyna screamed and thrashed clawing at the air as if something would appear that she could hold onto. It reminded me of back when we went on our first quest and Festus broke down making us crash into that cyclopes infested warehouse. Speaking of that where is superman when you need him. Jake and I scrambled around with our arms spread out not knowing where she might land but prepared just in case it was near us. Then the screaming came to a stop and was replaced by a suprised yelp.

If I wasn't so relieved I might of laughed that instead of landing safely in my toned, muscled arms (**A/n sure leo whatever gets you through the night ;)** ) she dangled shocked and slightly relieved in the highest branch of a tree with the loop of her shorts the only thing suspending her. I small crowd had began to gather around and they all stared up at Reyna but by the look on their faces you could easily tell they were trying to contain there laughter. I mean it's not everyday you see one of the highest officals at camp dangling limply in a tree and from our perspective it looked like she was getting a massive wedgie. Reyna glared daggers that could stun medusa, "Don't just stand there for the love of gods someone help me," she yelled squirming around and tugging on her shorts trying to release herself. "No Reyna don't do that you could-" I said trying to stop her. Before I could even finish Reyna had managed to free herself and in the blink of an eye dropped 10 feet hitting the floor with a thud. I winced, -fall out of the tree," I finished rushing to her side.

Everyone came closer trying to see what happened but me and Jake were hovering over her cutting them off. "Reyna reyna come on rey anwser me," Jake said shaking her and she moaned loudly slightly lifting her head. Jake was one of the very few people that could get away with calling her Rey and though I would never admit it, it made me really jealous. I mean he already has the gorgeous daughter of Aphrodite girlfriend who is one of the very few in that cabin who's actually nice but now he has to be buddy buddy with Reyna too. I mean come on can't Leo get some love?

Reyna looked around dazed then glared right at me with a look like **I AM GOING TO KILL YOU**, "LEO!" she yelled. I paniced trying to explain, "Reyna I swear it was an accident I really didn't mean to I was just trying to turn the water cannon on." Reyna began to stand up (probably to yell at me some more) but dropped to her knees with a whimper holding on to her leg. There was a look of pure pain on her face that i've never seen before and this was the girl that fights people 3 times her size and doesn't complain. I looked down and noticed for the first time that her leg was bent at a horribly wrong angle with her foot facing the completely opposite way it should have, and she had blood running down her forhead probably from when she hit the rocky ground. "Oh gods Rey we have to get you too the infirmary," Jake said scooping her up. Reyna bit down on her lip most likely to keep from yelping when he moved her injured leg and turned towards me, "This isn't over Valdez," she said through clenched teeth with a cold glare but I could still see the pain in her eyes.

I sighed kicking a rock after everyone had left and sat down by the tree. If there was even the slightest possiblity that I had a chance with Reyna it was gone. But wait...maybe...OH I'M A GENIUS! I thought to myself getting up and sprinting towards the one place that might be able to help me.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's POV<strong>

'Stupid cast. Stupid crutches. Stupid tree making me look like an idiot infront of my fellow campers. Stupid Leo shooting my poor pegasus with a water cannon. I mean really who in there right minds would that that hyperactive son of Vulcan even near one of those highly dangerous machines.' I thought to myself going back to my cabin from the infirmary. Jake had offered to accompany me but I said I wanted to be alone and now theres no one around and i'm trying to go up the steps to my cabin. Oh yeah another one of your briliant ideas ehh reyna like agreeing to show the new campers how to ride a pegusus.

...

'Finally that took forever,' I thought shutting the door. After a long day I just really want to go to sleep and forget about it, also with all that ambrosia they gave me I was feeling pretty tired. I hobbled over to my bed but was shocked to what I found when I pulled back the bed sheets.

Laying there perfectly in the center of my bed was a beautiful bouquet of yellow Chinese Hibiscus flowers with a shiny gold bow tied around them. I smiled, gingerly picking them up and sitting down leaning my crutches on the bed side table. When I looked closer there was a small white card hidden in the flowers. I gently stuck my hand in not wanting to dent any of them and pulled it out.

_Reyna-_

_I swear to Hephaestus/ Vulcan that I didn't mean to hit you with that water cannon. It was a complete freak accident that could've happened to anyone (well mostly me) and I really hope that you'll forgive me. I'd never try to hurt you on purpose I promise you. The flowers are just a sort of an i'm sorry gift. Hope you like them. :)_

_Sincerly sorry,_

_Leo Valdez_

So there from the son of hephaestus huh, how did he know these were my favorite flowers and this was my favorite color? But I didn't care because either way I couldn't help the grin on my face as I read the card, and it was all I could think about for the rest of the day. At night when everyone was getting ready to sleep one thought passed through my mind before I drifted off.

Leo Valdez was a pretty great guy.

* * *

><p><strong>An Oh leo you romantic you! ;)**

***Ok guys I need you to tell me. Does it bother you that Reyna's godly parent is Apollo instead of Bellona like it is in the original story because if it does I can still make it like she was the daughter of bellona. But it's just that idk I see her in my version more of a daughter of Apollo and it would make the chapters so much more easier to come up with but if it bothers you guys she can be a daughter of Bellona***

**Wait what she's back no way. Ahh yes way! Sorry I couldn't update guys but I was really busy the flu has been going around my school and I unfortunetly caught it :(. But I am back and will try to update as soon as I can but no promises to when. But what I can tell you about the next chapter is that so far the idea I have in my head right now is really cute but who knows how it'll turn out. PLEASE REVIEW! I love it they make my so happy! Hope you all had a great valentines day and got lots of chocolate and cards but in case you didn't. *virtual hug* Have a great three day weekend and enjoy it! Please review with Leo on top! ;)**

**~Cheesecake :D**


	4. D is for Don't mess with MY girl

**A/n Hey guys! Hope you like it but it's not one of the best chapters sorry :(**

**Lmb111514- I'm glad you liked it! I hope you start to feel better too it sucks being sick! **

**Duffymyteddybear- No I meant Jake Mason from the Lost hero. This story would be after the war with Gaea and Jake would already be out of his cast by then. Sorry that confused you hope I cleared it up. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Leyna ABC's<strong>

Leo's POV

D is for Don't mess with MY girl

"Oh i'm Travis and I can't go to the far ass shed because i'm a wuss and Katie might see me and if she does she'll never go out with me. Wait i'll just send Leo because he's an idiot and has nothing better to do," I grumbled to myself kicking a rock in front of me. Currently i'm missing lunch by walking through the strawberry fields towards the tool shed because two moron son's of Hermes stole some strawberries in the middle of the night and hid them in there because they thought they heard someone coming. All I know is that I better be getting some extra drachmas when Katie catches and kicks my ass. But hopefully that won't be happening since everyones at lunch and most of the Demeter kids have archery right after.

Even though i've never seen the shed before Conner was right when he said I would know it when I saw it. It was small but wide enough to fit all that they need for gardening and about four people, but really that was pushing it. The wood was painted green and most of it was pealing from time and weather, and the nails were rusting too. Really the best feature was that they had planted lots of bright flowers around the border so that it distracted people from the ugliness. I looked around double checking no one was there so they didn't get suspicious and pulled open the door slightly but stopped when I heard a noise inside.

It was like a sniffle? Or was it a faint sobbing? I put my ear against the door and nodded, someone was definetly crying in there. I hate being around people who cry I get so uncomfortable and don't know what to do. Like when piper cried over her dad Jason was being mr sensitive nice guy while I just stood there watching them. I'll just tell Travis and Conner I had some complications and had to retreat and that i'd come back later. But when I turned around to leave I heard a loud crash like the tools falling and, "Shit." Hold on a second i'd know that voice anywhere, it yelled at me about 5 times a week. Cautiously I pulled open the door and saw my suspicion was right.

"Reyna," I said softly stepping inside and looking around. Reyna stood at the farthest corner (which wasn't far at all) of the shed with tools and the shelf sprawled on the floor next to a big box of chocolate. Her dark brown hair was out of it's usual side braid and down in her natural soft curls/waves. Her eyes instead of being the beautiful blue green were shiny and puffy and the light from outside showed that her face was flushed with the tip of her nose bright red. "Oh Leo, hi," she said wiping her eyes and straightening her clothes. "What are you doing in here," I asked coming in a little more.

Reyna shifted her weight onto her left foot uncomfortabley and pushed her hair behind her ear, "Oh well uh you see katie..katie asked me to get her...an..uh um she..she wanted a...this thing," she stuttered picking up a garden shovel and showing it to me. "Were you crying?" I asked trying to look her in the eyes but she turned towards the ground shaking her head vigoriously. "Really 'cause I thought I heard-," her head snapped up and she glared, "I don't know what you thought you heard Valdez but that wasn't me! I don't cry especially infront of anyone. I am a dignified official and...and...I don't..I don't cry," she interupted finishing the last part softly. Reyna had stomped her foot and made strong hand signals as she talked but she couldn't hold it in anymore. Her bottom lip began to quiver and thick tears rapidly fell down her cheeks. Reyna hiccuped and dropped to the floor wrapping her arms around her legs.

I just stood there not really sure what to do, so I walked over and sat down next to her contemplating on whether to give her a hug or say something to try and make her feel better. Luckily I didn't have to choose because once I sat down Reyna turned over and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck sobbing into my shoulder. Me (being the awkward person I am) instead of hugging her back like any normal person, patted her head saying, "there there." Reyna pulled away enough to look at me and raised an eyebrow, "Are you petting me?" she sniffled slightly amused. I nodded, "Yeah i'm not good at comforting people," reyna made some sort of sound between a laugh and a cry and untangled her arms from my neck leaning back against the wall. "So why were you crying," I asked turning towards her. Reyna looked like she was about to burst into tears again but just bit down on her lip and looked at the ground mumbling something inaudible. "What," I tilted my head confused. She sighed looking back up at me, "Adam ...cheated on me," she said her voice quivering at his name.

It sucks but I actually wasn't the least bit shocked. Adam was one of the biggest and most cocky jerks at camp. He always pranced around as if he owned the world and was suprised people didn't just bow down to him. He practicully had his own fan club because apparently he was 'Soooo srumalishious!' and can charm any girl at camp. I even caught piper who was mad for Jason fawning over him. But I still tried to sound suprised, "Oh wow how did you find out," Reyna rolled her eyes, "I can see right through that fake shock crap Valdez your not gonna fool me." I chuckled, "Sorry but really Rudolph what happened," I asked smirking but still curious at the same time. Reyna elbowed me lightly smiling but it faded quickly and she took a deep breath.

"Well, before lunch I went to the area to try and get in some more sword practice before I had archery. Like always it was abandoned because everyone was on there way down. Well as I passed the very back storage closet to get a new sparing dummy I heard a girl giggling and someone telling her to keep quiet so naturally I went to check it out. And when I was about to tell them that Lupa would punish them if she found them I saw it was it was Adam and that...**bimbo** Venus spawn Anna. I swear she's been out to _ruin_ my life since she first got to Camp Jupiter and i've never done anything to her. Uhh she's just a skanky bitch," Reyna finished picking up her chocolate box.

But anyone with eyes could see why Anna hated her, Reyna was just absolutely beautiful and Anna was dead jealous.

"He didn't deserve you anyway Reyna don't be so sad," I said trying to be sincere but she scoffed, "yeah thanks for the pep talk Valdez," she said smiling and eating a piece of chocolate. They looked pretty good so I went to grab one but she smacked my hand away, "What do you think your doing." I hesitantly and kinda scared reached for another one, "Grabbing a piece of chocolate," but once again she slapped my hand away, "I don't think so these are mine." I pouted, "Can't I just have one," she shook her head, "Nope." "Ok but what if I asked you really nicely," she looked at me incredioiusly, "No Leo not even if you begged me!" she practicully yelled. "Damn Reyna I just want one," but she glared and moved them farther away.

"Fine be that..OH MY GOSH WHATS THAT," I yelled making reyna turn around, "Leo what are you-" but before she could finish I had already snatched a piece of chocolate. I mean you don't hang out with sons of Hermes and not learn a trick or two. Reyna looked between me and the chocolate then glared, "Put the chocolate down Valdez before someone gets hurt," she said dangerously slow. I smirked inching it closer to my mouth, "Ya what are you gonna do to stop me." Is what I would have said if Reyna hadn't tackled me mid-sentence. She straddled me reaching for the chocolate in my hand that I was keeping out of her reach, "Fine Leo you give me no choice," she said. Reyna began to rapidly tickle me saying, "drop the chocolate and i'll stop."

After about two minutes I couldn't handle it anymore and dropped it thinking what a waste but when it was a centimeter from the ground Reyna snatched it up and shoved it in her mouth. She smiled triumphantly and got off, "Oh no i'm not letting away with it that easily," I said sitting ontop of her. Reyna smirked, "Your wasting your time Valdez i'm not-...heeeeheeeee ok ok...stop STOP i'm sorry I shouldn't have tickled you please..STOP!," she yelled between laughs. I chuckled getting off and she stood up, "Well maybe I am a tinsy bit ticklish but who isn't," she humphed.

I chuckled then stopped immediately, "So seriously can I have one or not," Reyna laughed and held them to her chest. "No these are for those who are in love or just got there heart broken," I smiled, "What if I am in love," I asked. "Oh really and may I know who it is that's captured the _almighty _Leo Valdezs heart," Reyna smirked lifting her arms towards the sky when she said almighty.

I stopped and looked her dead in the eyes, "You," I simply said not breaking eye contact. Reyna's smirk disappeared and she straightened her posture, "Me?" she asked as if she hadn't heard me even though I made myself pretty clear. I nodded half smiling, "But it's fine if you don't feel the same reyna I mean you just got cheated on and I know this is really bad time to tell you but well you asked and-" my ramble was interupted by Reyna crashing her lips to mine. Before I could kiss her back she pulled away and smiled gently, "Call me Rey," she said before leaning in again.

This is what I wished had happened instead I said, "Alright well no one but I still want some chocolate." Reyna giggled and rolled her eyes, "Well you have been pretty decent so..here," she grinned handing me the biggest one left. "You know what this means now right...you want me," I said matter of factly shrugging. Reyna burst out laughing, "Oh do I now," she asked extremely amused. "Of course you do but really look at me...it was gonna happen sooner or later," I leaned back against the wall my arms behind my head. Reyna shoved me lightly, "Your such a dork," I smiled and looked at my watch. My eyes widened and I ninja jumped up looking through every pot, I could feel her eyes on me. "Leo what are you doing?" she asked confused but I held a finger up to her showing her to hold on. 'Ahhah' I thought to myself pulling out the massive bag of stolen plump delicious strawberries. Reyna gasped, "You stole strawberries from the field...oh Katie is going to kill youuuuu," she said put I squated infront of her. "Reyna please don't tell katie, I didn't steal them i'm just picking them up for Travis and Conner 'cause Travis likes Katie and he doesn't want her to be mad at him. So can you do me this favor please," I begged giving her puppy eyes even though I doubt it'll work. "Well alright..but this is the last time," oh I am king. I smiled and took one more chocolate before I sprinted out the door yelling thanks. And the last thing I heard was Reyna calling me a chocolate bastard.

"Man your a life savor," Travis yanked the bag away grinning widely and stuffing his face with strawberries. But he stopped when he saw my expression, "Why do you look so pissed," he asked spitting some strawberries on my face. I wiped it off and marched away, "Just something I have to take care of," I yelled behind me. "Alright but don't kill anyone," he adviced. No promises.

...

I walked towards the arena where most of the ares cabin usually was and looked for my target. Ahh there he was six foot one, short cropped jet black hair with a spike at the tip, red eyes, cocky smile that made the girls swoon. "Hey Adam," I yelled walking towards him. He looked amused, and a bit scared but that stupid smirk never left his face which made what I was about to do a whole lot better, "What do want Valdez." But I didn't want to talk, I punched Adam right in the nose sending him flying to the ground with a crack. "What the fuck man what the hell was that for," he yelled angrily trying to stop the bleeding. I looked into his cold cheating eyes, "Don't mess with MY girl," I said before I left a confused bleeding Adam on the floor.

* * *

><p>Reyna's POV<p>

I walked towards the infirmary for my shift when my half sister Sunny grabbed my arm and pushed me behind the big house. "Sunny what are you doing," I asked yanking my arm away. But she just gave me a _duhh_ look, "I'm saving you, your ex-cheating boyfriend is in there and i'm pretty sure you don't want to deal with that drama." Wow it never ceases to suprise me how fast news spreads at camp. "Adam's in there. Why?" she looked at me incrediously, "You mean you don't know," she asked but I just shook my head. "Ok you no that realllly cute son of Vulcan," "Jake Mason," I asked we had become pretty good friends since Romans arrived at camp but Sunny shook her head vigorously making her shiny blond hair fly around. "No no the mexican one with the adoribley curly hair," I nodded my head, "Leo," sunny nodded. "Yeah him well just a couple minutes ago he marched right up to Adam and punched him so hard in the nose that it broke, then he yelled 'Don't mess with MY girl' and just walked away," she finished with a dreamy look. "He did that," I asked smiling my mind drifting off. "Yup everyone thinks it because he likes Anna you know since she's super gorgeous," she said pouting. "Oh yeah right that's probably it well either way I have to take my shift but thanks for the info Sunny," I waved going inside. If she said anything back I didn't hear.

For a second I actually had the slightest hope that it was for me but then reality hit and I knew it had to have been for Anna. I mean why would Leo ever want me to be his girl.

* * *

><p><strong>An What! Two chapter in one week! Absurd! Well sadly you shouldn't get used to it. I'm at home sick actually feeling kinda worse that's why this chapter was pretty bad. Sorry if it is but I still hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy whether you know it or not, and if your a NeverShoutNever fan you'll know what song this is ;) Hope you had a marvelous three day weekend and it's sadly coming to an end but thats alright because school can be pretty awesome sometimes. Please review with chocolate ontop of Leo ;) Yeah you see what I did there yup it was pretty lame. **

**~Cheesecake :D**


	5. E is for Earthquake!

**A/N Sorry for not updating :( but here are the responses!**

**Lmb111514- IKR she's so clueless when it comes to this stuff! But he didn't actually kiss her he had an illusion of what it would have like to kiss her. Really you like NeverShoutNever too I love them and OMG I LOVE CHRISTOPHER DREW INGLE! and thanks here it is :)**

**darkhairandgreeneyes- are you Anon because if you are then this ones for you. I get this question a lot. Well before the Son of Neptune came out when they introduced all the new characters names I just had a thought of what Reyna would look like and who would be her godly parent. So I guess it sort of is a more my version of her but I tried to keep her personality the same because even in the Son of Neptune I still adore Reyna she's such a strong character. And she's at CHB because after the war with Gaea in my story they combined the two camps. Hope that helped, sorry :)**

**Blank- Um thank you...I think **

* * *

><p><strong>Leyna ABC's<strong>

Leo's POV

E is for Earthquake!

"Go away," Reyna demanded dangerously slow as she massaged her temples. It was the kind of dangerous that you feel when a hellhound is chasing you down, and you have that gut feeling that theres noway your escaping but you still try because your life depends on it. Well I can't even begin to explain the fun it is to bother her so like the idiot I am, I didn't run, "And because of that maybe sporks are just conficted on whether they wannabe a fork or a spoon. But theres also the possibility that maybe deep down _in there soul_ they actually wanna be a knife. Do they make spifes or would it be knorks?"

I pondered stroking my 'beard' and turning towards Reyna trying not to show any sign of amusment. She had murder in her eyes and if she clenched her teeth any harder her jaw would pop out, "Get out Valdez before I make you," she threated pointing towards the door and standing up higher and higher from her chair after ever word until we were only inches away.

Her breath smelled like icy peppermint mouthwash and as intoxicating as it was I pretended like it didn't give me goose bumps and pouted, "But i'm bored," I said feighing sadness. Reyna glared pulling away enough to point her pen into my face, "Then go to your camp activites," she said frustrated.

"For your information i'm on my free time but may I ask why little miss high and almighty isn't at the activities," I teased poking her stomach. She swatted my hand away, "I will go to sword fighting right after i'm done with this paper work that _Lupa_ assigned me," I rolled my eyes, "WooHoo paperwork lets add some mathmatical equations and make it a real party." Reyna gave me her signature bone chilling glare, "This is the last time i'm telling you Leo **GO AWAY!**" she shrieked and I knew if I pushed her any further she'd make a Leo-cobob out of me. I raised my hands in surrender, "Fine fine i'm going don't get your toga in a twist," I smirked, Reyna and the rest of Camp Jupiter haven't worn there togas since they were moved to Camp Halfblood.

Reyna glared and i'm pretty sure she would of either hit or yelled at me to get out but a strong tremble caused her chair to bump her hard and she smacked into me. I tumbled back slightly taken by suprise but smirked once I caught my balance. "You just can't keep your hand off me can you," I said awaiting her response but she just glared and pushed me away looking around for what could have caused her to stumble then focused on me. "Did you trip me," she questioned and I gave her my best _you have got to be kidding me _look, "I was standing right in front of you and you weren't even walking how the hell was I supposed to have tripped you." She humphed, "Nothing's unreasonable when it comes to _you_," she mumbled under her breath stepping onto a stool to put a book back in it's place. "I just don't understand what it could ha-," she started but was cut off by yet another tremble sending her tumbling backwards off the stool but I caught her before she hit the ground. This time even the bookshelfs began to wobble.

"You know Reyna...i've heard of people falling in love...but baby your just avalonching down," oh i'm on fire today. She rolled her eyes and gave me a _cut it out _look as she stood up, "Hardy har har but seriously Leo it's not me somethings making everything shake do you feel it," I nodded I would have tripped the second time like Reyna if I wasn't leaning against the table. "But what could it have been," she asked looking me right in the eyes. Before I could answer though it came again, this time it wasn't just a jerk that lasted a second but an even stronger shake and we both knew immediately what it was.

"Earthquake," Reyna said but she had a look of terror in her eyes.

* * *

><p>We were the only ones in the newly built Big House Library (<strong>An I don't know if the big house has a library already but there just in a library 'cus reyna needed a quiet place to do her paper work**) and the closest place to here was the big house 8 yards away. The bookshelves shook more than before knocking down row after row of books, "Neptune must be really pissed off," Reyna said rushing over to try and pick them up.

"REYNA NO!" I yelled tackling her out of the way just as a bookshelf crashed to the floor right were she was. I pulled us under the nearest desk and glared at her, "What the hell were you thinking! When there's an earthquake you try to find protection not try to save some stupid books! What are you a child of Athena!" I yelled. "Those books are _NOT _stupid some of them are ancient passed down from generation to generation of Rom-," she defended but as a piece of the ceiling smashed onto the desk Reyna shrieked wrapping her arms around her legs and buried her face. I have never seen her look so...scared.

Angry- Definitely

Annoyed- Usually when i'm around or Octavion (mostly Ocatvian)

Happy- Occasionily i'll see her smile (never when octavion's around)

Flirty- Actually once but not with me

But never seen her actually look scared. Who would've thought that the girl that ran into battle against Gaea's army without hesitation, pretty much scared the hell out of the campers when she was angry, and almost daily beat the living shit out of me, could be this terrified of an earthquake.

Maybe there's more to Reyna than she wanted everyone to see.

So me being the awkward person I am ask the stupidest question ever, "You ok," of course she's not pea brain. Reyna looked up slightly and breathed out straightening up, "Of course I just don't do very good with Earthquakes," she said. I gave her a quizzical look, "Really because to me it looks like your scared," do you want to be hit. Reyna glared, "I am not scared," she said drowning out scared as if it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Suddenly a lamp slapped down shattering it's glass into millions of pieces at out feet and we both jumped back.

Reyna's eyes grew wide and she hugged her body even tighter if that was possible, "I am terrified," she mumbled probably hoping I wouldn't hear her.

I scooted closer to her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. She gave me a _what do you think your doing _look but didn't move. "Dr Leo is in the house tell me what your psychological problem is," I flashed a grin. She rolled her eyes smiling slightly, "Oh please Valdez if there's anyone here who needs a therapist it's you." I chuckled, "Oh I know that and trust me i've been forced to see one many times but where talking about you here. Now why are you so scared of earthquakes," I asked seriously at the last part.

Reyna sighed and looked at the ground, "They've absolutely terrified me ever since I was little. The first one was when I was about 5 and my mom said she was just going to the grocery store to buy some dinner so I was at home by myself. I remember going into the kitchen to get some water when everything just began shaking and then things began to fall. The cupboard doors opened and plates started shattering, the ceiling lamp was shaken off and it crashed to the floor, and pieces from the ceiling were just collapsing everywhere. I screamed and began crying not knowing what to do but when I tried running to the living room to get the phone the refrigerator fell down right in front of me and I threw myself backwards so I wouldn't get smashed. But by doing that I ended up inpaling broken glass into my palms. I crawled under the dining table bawling and when my mom finally got home she had to take me to the emergency room so the could extract the glass."

"After that and another inncedint that happened in second grade to some girl I just haven't been able to handle them," she finished finally looking at me. "So what does the doctor have to say about that," she asked smirking. "The doctor says's you might be just as jacked up as he is maybe even more," Reyna laughed bumping me with her shoulder.

"Oh what_ever_ no one is as jacked up as you are," she grinned. See only on occasions. I laughed then stopped when realization hit me. First, my arm has been wrapped around Reyna since she began her story and she hasn't hit me and that it stopped shaking. I guess we were so wound up in her story that neither of us noticed.

"Hey the earthquakes over," I said and Reyna stopped and looked around, "By golly I think your right," she said crawling out from under the desk and standing up. I crawled out too and examined the mess, there was a lot of broken shelves and glass, and some of the oh so precious books weren't so precious anymore. Before either of us could say anything though Percy and Annabeth came running in and they looked like they were out of breath.

"Are you guys ok is anyone else in here," Percy asked with a look of concern as they checked out the damage. "Nope just us are you guys alright you seem tired," I asked and Annabeth nodded, "We've been going around making sure everyone is ok so far only 10 people have been injured but nothing major. Oh but Reyna Will said that if I find you to ask if you can come down and help because we don't know if there'll be more coming."

Reyna nodded smiling, "Of course well i'll see you guys later," she said turning to us all before she sprinted out the door careful not trip over any tipped chairs. Annabeth gasped, "Oh my Athena so many ruined books," she gaped rushing to pick them up but Percy grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the door. "Come on Wise Girl we can come back later right now we have to go to the arena," he said practically dragging her out and waving by to me. I chuckled and headed out towards my cabin to make sure everyone there was ok.

* * *

><p>Reyna's POV<p>

I splinted the leg of a little Ceres girl who had sprained her leg when she tripped during the second tremble and smiled giving her ambrosia, "You leg is going to be better in no time just eat this." She nodded taking it gingerly into her small hands and grinning in pleasure at it's taste, "Cinnamon Toast Crunch," she mumbled taking bigger bites. I laughed getting up to wash my hands, these children of Ceres and there cereal. But while I was in mid rinse I saw Leo walking past the infirmary and quickly dried my hands. "Melody i'll be right back but there's a son of Minerva in there with son cuts can you take care of him till I get back," I asked and ran out to the porch when I saw her nod.

"Hey Valdez can you come here," I asked when I reached the porch, happy that he wasn't to far away. His curls bounced as her turned his head to see who called and then his signature mischievous grin erupted. "What can I help you with fair maden," he joked looking up at me. I rolled my eyes, "I just wanted to say...thanks for listening your a pretty good therapist," I said and he smiled, "Your welcome and I am aren't I." I chuckled shaking my head at him, "Yup the best well I better get back got some patients in there waiting for me."

But as I turned to head in something made the porch steps jerk hard and I flew backwards but before I could hit the ground Leo caught me bridal style as if on cue. I looked up at him suspiciously, "What was that," but he just casually shrugged smirking, "Aftershock." I rolled my eyes chuckling and pushed him away, "Aftershock my ass," I said heading up the porch steps and into the infirmary. I could hear him laughing from behind me and I smiled shaking my head.

I swear this son of Vulcan will be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Leo you sly dog you ;) I'm am so sorry for not updating in a really long time but i'm having computer problems and I have to get a new one but I was able to turn on my laptop long enough to save my story onto the document thingy so tada. I know it's crap but give me credit it is 2:21 in the morning. I wanted to let you guys know I turned on PMing but I don't really know what that is so if someone could tell me that'd be great! I don't know how fast i'll be able to update but I just want to thank everyone that favorited my story or subscribed to it they make my day! Please review with Leo on top they make my giddy :D! Lot's of love to you all! And tell me does it really bother you guys that she's a daughter of Apollo because I keep getting different reactions.**

**~Cheesecake :D **


	6. F is for Festival

**A/N Hey Guys! :D Here are the responses for the last chapter and I hope you like this one! :)**

**Darkhairandgreeneyes- I actually don't know what a beta reader is...? But well i'm happy I could clear it up i'm sorry that it might have confused you but hope you like it! :)**

**Lmb111514- You are such a sweetie you comment on every chapter! So thank you very very much you have no idea how happy they make me! :D Hope you like this chapter.**

**LEYNA2000- Actually thank you so much for your comment if you hadn't said that about sunny and the stolls this chapter would've been completely different. So thank you very much :)**

**Cheese lover1234- Haha I love your name and thank you so much for the favorite I really appreciate it! :D Sorry I couldn't update very quickly though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leyna ABC's<strong>

Sunny's POV

F is for Festival

"Are you just going to stand there blocking the sun or are you going to tell us what you want," Conner stated popping open a coke. These sons of hermes can be so rude sometimes. I forced a smile and used my best 'innocent' voice, "I need your help."

The almost identical brothers looked at each other and smirked leaning back, arms behind their heads. "Can't say were surprised everyone comes beggin' sooner or later," Travis said, "now what do you need blondie. Overdue library books in the Athena cabin, acne accelerator in aphrodite, inappropriate tool humor spray painte-"

"NO none of that. Your not even close! And the names not _blondie _its sunny," I stomped glaring at them. Conner returned it, "Wow a daughter of Apollo named sunny, how original," he murmured under his breath. "So _SUNNY _what do you need help with."

I smiled dreamily and exhaled loudly, "Love." Conner scoffed, "Stop being dramatic and maybe-"

"Not for me jerk! Trust me I don't need help in that department." To prove my point I turned around and winked at the guy nearest to us giving him a flirty wave for extra effect. He smiled and waved back, 'hey he's cute i'll talk to him after i'm done with these morons.' I turned back and smirked giving him my best _see_ look and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever well if it isn't for you then who is it for."

"Reyna and Leo," I said in a duh tone as they stared jaw dropped, "Why on olympus do you think they would ever go for each other. I mean Valdez is our bro but Reyna is _way_yyy out of his league," Travis chuckled shaking his head. I glared, "Well Katie Gardner is _wayyy _out of _your _league but you still like her."

Travis looked taken aback and his face went blank as if i'd stund him. He straightened up crossing his arms over his chest not looking at me anymore, "What I I don't like Gardner," he stammered getting fidgety. "Yeah just like Leo doesn't like reyna," Travis peered up at me through his lashes and I held his gaze until he slowly nodded.

"We'll help. Just tell us what you need," he said. Conner sprung up from his spot next to Travis and stood between us. "Woah woah wait a sec were going to agree just like that without knowing what she wants us to do. What are we even getting out of this," he practically yelled crossing his arms and staring me down.

Through my better judgment I ended up slightly, perhaps, checking him out. I mean the Stolls are quite attractive with their light brown curly hair, and sky blue eyes that were so clear it was almost as if you were looking at glass. And well they're not exactly scrawny either. 'No stop it this is NOT why your here,' I reminded myself trying to concentrate on what he asked. "The satisfaction of helping a beautiful young girl," I said flashing my best grin and batting my eyelashes. For a second I could've sworn I saw him blush but it was gone as fast as it came.

"That would've been great but aren't we helping you," he smirked. That was the final straw.

I clenched my jaw and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him down, "Listen to me JACKASS you can refuse to help, insult my ideas, or tell me I have a stupid name but no one and I mean NO ONE calls me ugly," I yelled. He flashed me that signature smirk and leaned in closer to the point where we were inches apart, "What are you going to do about it _blondie_. Smite me down with rhythms." I growled and swung my arm up, catching a glimpse of Travis flinching from the corner of my eye. But before I could get the satisfaction of my fist making contact Conner grabbed my wrist stopping me. "I'm sorry i'm sorry I was just kidding we'll help you," he quickly said and I yanked my wrist out of his grasp.

"Good. Now we have to start planning the festival is in two day if I MUST remind you both." Conner humphed plopping back next to Travis and taking a swig of his soda. "If anything goes wrong this is _your _fault," he said pointing at Travis who rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Leo's POV<p>

Day of the Festival

'Stupid Reyna. Stupid Adam flirting with Reyna. Stupid me getting jealous. Stupid fun filled festival. Stupid Reyna.'

I grumbled to myself running my hands through my hair and walking aimlessly around the crowds of people. I should've just stayed back at camp. Even looking lame as the only teenager who didn't go to the festival would've been better than walking around bored dodging kids on sugar adrenalines. I mean the only good thing is that instead of being in a stuffy workshop, which I do love most of the time, i'm on a pier with a pretty nice view. And i'm enjoying it all alone because everyone is with their dates, and I can't find Travis and Conner.

I mean they've been acting really weird these last two days. More than usual. It was almost like they were trying to avoid me and when I did run into them they'd make up some random exuse and run away. Once in a while though i'd catch them staring at me like they had something planned. But it's probably just my imagination. Maybe I should just leave. But if I do though i'll have to be escorted back to camp by one of the leaders Lupa and Chiron picked. Lets see theres Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Grover, Gwen, and Reyna.

We'll I _could _ask Annabeth and Percy but they'd be making googly eyes at each other all the way there and I really don't want to deal with that. Jason would go but he'd be complaining about how I made him leave Piper and how he loovveed her and bleh blah bleh blah blah. Grover... I saw him making out with a tree once. That has nothing to do with this of course but I get awkward around him I mean even I'M not that desperate. Gwen sprained her ankle on the way here. Now that just leaves Reyna but she's the _last _person I want to see right now. So going on a 20 minute walk with just her back to camp is out of the question.

"Enjoying the view," I heard a calm voice say beside me making me jump. Turning I saw it was none other then Reyna staring at me with a look of amusement on her usually stern face. Well, only when i'm around. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. You should've been more alert," she said turning her gaze to the water. "Yeah well you shouldn't go sneaking behind people. What are you doing here anyway? Where's Adam?" His name came out sounding as if it left a bad taste in my mouth, which it did. She looked back slightly at a stand with a long line and turned back, "He is getting me a refreshment."

"Can't you just be normal and say drink," that came out sounding harsher than I intended. She glared at me, "Can't you just be polite when I try to talk to you after I see you look lonely." Well i've just unleashed the lion. Great job leo it was doing so well in it's cage. Sighing I turned to look at her, "Look i'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so rude. I know most of you at Camp Legion talk well you know proper. But yeah it's pretty great huh."

She shrugged, "It's alright. But this is nothing compared to back in California. I mean anywhere you go there the waters clear blue but. Well there was this hill in the woods at Camp and it had the absolute most perfect view of the ocean. The sunsets were literally a Kodak moment and at night Leo you can easily identify the constellations and if you really focused, the city lights in the distance. I used to always go on my worst days and i'd just sit there under this big tree listening to my music and shutting everything out. And the best part is that no one would go up and bother me because after a whole day of training the last thing anyone wants to do is go on a 10 minute hike up a steep hill. But it was definitely worth it."

I couldn't help but stare at her while she talked. The sun reflected off her tan skin giving it a glowing affect and her long brown hair looked shiny in a fishtail braid. But her eyes were what really got me. The blue looked dark like during the twilight time of the day while her green around the iris popped. And the way she talked about it with so much passion and joy made me want to carry her if I had to back to California just so she could see it one more time. She was so beautiful. And not mine. I should run for sap of the year. Really I think I could take home the gold medal. "You really miss it don't you." She smiled slightly, "Sometimes, like now, but you know Camp Halfblood has its perks."

"Here you go milady sorry that took so long the line was huge. Are you ready to go on the Screamer," Adam said walking up, not even taking into account that i'm here. Whatever man I don't want to talk to your douchebag self anyway. "Yeah lets go! Bye Leo," Reyna waved practicually running to her destination. Before I lost sight of them I saw Adam stick his tongue out at me. I wish I could shove his tongue up his ass. It wouldn't make a difference to him though with so much shit that already comes out of his mouth.

Well now i'm alone. Again. And I have the feeling someones staring at me I actually have for a while now. I turned around but saw nothing, maybe travis' right maybe I am going loco.

Well theres no use in just standing around anymore and if I don't do something soon i'm going to burn my own brains out.

**Several rides and carnival games later...**

"We. Have. A. Winner!" The carni man yelled as I shot down my last duck before the guy next to me. "WOOHOO YEAH BABY!" I grinned getting a few chuckles from bystanders. "Here you go young man," he said handing me a big plush lion. "Thanks...I guess," I said fumbling out of my chair. 'Well 14 carni games down MANY more to go.' I thought excitedly to myself looking for my next victim.

"Come on PLEASE! Please please please please please-" A familiar sing song voice was saying quite loudly until they were interuppted by a, "Will you shut up!" Conner screeched from somewhere behind me.

I turned and standing there directly behind me was Travis looking amused and Conner with an expression like _I will kill you_ glaring at Reynas half sister Sunny. She was standing infront of them pouting with her arms crossed over her chest. But I wasn't stupid i've known the stolls long enough to know that he was giving her a once over at the same time. I can't blame him sunny did look exceptionally pretty with her usual pin straight short gold blond hair in ringlets. Her tight blue tank top somehow made her light green eyes look brighter and she was in dark jean shorts wih blue sandals.

"GUYS!" I yelled and their heads snapped towards me simultaneously. "Oh my gods i've been loo-" I started but never finished. "Leo man where have you been we've been looking everywhere for you," Travis said.

"You have?" But I was looking for you guys. "Yeah and you've been acting weird these last two days is something going on?" Conner asked. "No you guys have been acting weird!" This is crazy it's like their reading my mind. "It's almost like you were avoiding us," they said at the same time. "No you were avoiding you know what never mind. It doesn't matter anymore just whats going on. And sunny no offence but why are you with them don't you have a date?"

Sunny smiled, "Well you see I did but he was being a _total _meany so I left and I couldn't just wander around by myself or be the third wheel I mean how embarrassing. So I found these guys looking for you and decided i'd tag along," she finished batting her pampered eyelashes. Conner humphed, "As you can tell nothing would make her go away."

I bit back a chuckle, they were like an old married couple, "Ok but what were you begging for I could hear you from all the way over there? You sounded really desperate for it." I could literally almost see the screws turning in Conners dirty little mind and apparently so could Sunny because she slapped his arm giving him a _I'll hurt you _look and turned to me. "I was asking if one of them would go on the 'Tunnel o' Love' with me because _everyone _is going to go on it. And if I don't then while there talking about it i'll be that outsider who didn't have a date." She said pouting at Conner who shook his head but then Sunny slowly turned towards me smiling sweetly, "Leo will YOU go on with me."

"Me? Why can't Travis go," but he shook his head, "Can't man if Kates saw me she'd think I liked her."

I turned to Conner, "Well why can't you," he smirked leaning against a pole, "Simple. I don't want to and she can't make me." He said earning a glare from Sunny who grabbed my arm and halled me towards the tunnel. "Whatever jerk. I guess your coming Leo but don't worry it'll be so much fun!" She said excitedly and began skipping.

"Oh yeah oodles of fun," Conner smirked mischieviously right beside me.

...

So far we've been waiting in line for twelve minutes and we're barely at the front. Yes I counted. 'Stupid happy couples wanting to be all lovey dovey in the stupid tunnel of stupid love.' I rambled to myself as Sunny went on about gods knows what. I had zoned out during "And then he put it in" but Conner seemed genuinely interested. But it's just nothing she's been saying really caught my attention. "OH REYNA OVER HERE!" Nevermind.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a bouncing Sunny waving her arms over her head, a suprised Reyna walking over, and an annoyed Adam following her. "Hey did you need me."

"Rey you guys totally have to come on," sunny said smiling sweetly at Adam who nodded at her. Reyna looked towards the end, "I don't think so Suns the line looks very long." Sunny grabbed her arm and tugged it under, "Waiting in line. That's ridiculous your getting in with us, come on now."

Reyna looked over to Adam and he smiled gesturing for her to go. "Us?" Reyna asked as she gracefully dived under the rope. If I had tried that with my luck I would have gotten tangled up and needed someone to extract me. Sunny nodded looping her arm through mine, "Yeah Leo's my date for the ride."

Reyna nodded at me, "I see your not gazing at the water anymore Valdez," I chuckled, "Well after your description of the ones back in Cali this one seemed pathetic." Reyna rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. Adam, who I didn't realize had gone under already, casually threw his arm around Reyna's shoulder and I noticed she had a look of discomfort. What I give to shove his arm off and push him over the rope.

"So, Leo right?" he asked, "Yeah" I said through clenched teeth. He smiled devilishly, I guess that was the reaction he wanted. "I just wanted to let you know that I saw you admiring something that _isn't yours_ while I was waiting in line and you should know not to be doing that again if you know whats good for you."

To my suprise it was actually Reyna who spoke up, "Are you trying to say he's going to steal. Leo's not a thief Adam," she said pushing herself from him so he no longer had his arm around her. Adam smiled and grabbed her hand, "No babe i'm just trying to say that he shouldn't bother wasting his time on it. But I mean even if he tried to there's no way in Mars he could get it."

That's it, "Don't underestimate me you hijo de tu puta madre. And talk about it with more respect why don't you," I glared. Reyna and Sunny looked suprised and confused, "But isn't it just an object," Reyna asked looking between us and Adam nodded. "Yup that's _all _it is."

"Next in line," the carni said chomping on his gum. I was so wrapped up in thinking of every possible way I could strangle Adam that I didn't even realize it was our turn.

"Come on Sunny," I grumbled grabbing her wrist and walking towards the boats but she tugged back releasing herself. "Leo we should let them go first," she said grabbing Reyna's other hand and yanking her out of Adams grasp, pushing her towards the boats.

"Come on we have a line waiting can we hurry this up," the man said getting impatient.

"No Suns you guys were here first it's fine we can wait," she said walking back but Sunny grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a light shove backwards. "Reyna really you guys are on an actual date please go."

"Alright seriously hurry up," the man said again but he was sounding angry.

"Yeah Leo come on," she said grabbing my arm. But just as Adam was walking to go up Sunny tugged back on my arm and elbowed Adam right in the stomach. "Ough," he said doubling over. Sunny spun around and accidentally stepped on his foot making his eyes bug out and she put her hands on his shoulder but it almost looked like she was pushing him down more, "Oh my gosh Adam i'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

"Alright that's it you two in here," he snapped grabbing me and Reyna by the shoulders and shoving us into the pink and white two-seater boat. The last thing I saw before the doors closed behind us was Adams eyes flashing a brighter red than usual. As if he wanted to make me into a pile of ash by one look, which he most likely did. But I aslo saw, and maybe this was my imagination again, Sunny smiling like a Stoll.

* * *

><p>The tunnel was dark and quiet and the only thing I could notice were the giant flashing hearts against the wall, how the water splashed against the boat as we rocked slightly, and how close Reyna was. The boat was so small that it was almost as if someone had superglued our sides together making sure we couldn't get away and the plush lion on my lap didn't help. Reyna stirred probably trying to get more space but gave up and humphed. "Well this is just wonderful."<p>

I scoffed, "Oh i'm _so _sorry that your stuck with me instead of your _amazing_ and _handsome_ boyfriend," I said sarcastically shaking my head. Reyna sighed and I felt her turn slightly towards me, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I was hoping this would go well and it seems as if i've been messing everything up. And you think I sound like some whining child don't you. "

"No I don't. I think you just really like this guy and was hoping things would go great on your date," I forced a smile even though she might not even be able to see it. I felt Reyna's hand lightly on my arm and silently thanked the gods the tunnel was so dark she couldn't see me blush, "Thanks Valdez," and she turned back to her previous position.

As we sat in silence I saw we were coming up to a light, "Oh I think the rides over," I said but Reyna shook her head. "If you listen closely there's the sound of a guitar strumming and the light seems to be dim so it's either by candle or they made it that way. This must just be the first part of the ride and after that it's the end," she said matter of factly and stared straight ahead. I looked at her bewildered, "How do you sound so certain."

She shrugged, "It's just a guess but i've been trained at Camp Jupiter to take part in all the details in my surroundings and call it a daughter of Apollo's intuition."

When we came up I wasn't even the least bit suprised that she was right. The tunnel was dimly light by candles down in rows on both sides of us and as we came up the music became louder and it was indeed a guitar strumming. She smiled smugly, "Told you." I wasn't suprised by that either and looked around, their was a guy singing now and the song was perfect for the theme of the tunnel. There were holografic stars on the ceiling and little cupids hung clinging to clouds with their bows in ready. The design of a couple sitting under a big sycamore tree at night with the girl asleep was painted on one wall. While on the other in bold black letters had the quote, '_Thinking of you keeps me awake. Dreaming of you keeps me asleep. Being with you keeps me alive. But most of all, Loving you keeps me happy_,' written largely in the middle with other quotes spreed all around it.

"They really took this theme seriously didn't they," I said looking down at her and saw she wasn't paying attention. Instead she sat there looking more relaxed then ever with her eyes closed and humming along almost inaudible to the song. "Do you know this song," I bumped her shoulder and her eyes snapped open darting towards me and she nodded.

"Yes I do. It's _Dream a little dream_ the Glee version sung by Artie." I nodded and we fell into an awkward silence and I wished I hadn't disturbed her. She looked as if she was about to fall asleep herself and me being the gentleman I am would have happily offered my shoulder as a pillow and i'd be _forced _to wrap my arm around her. I mean I wouldn't want her to be cold no would I. "He's not my boyfriend," she said snapping me out of my daydream.

"Huh," I asked confused on what she meant and she sighed, "Adam is not my boyfriend. Before you had said and I quote 'I'm so sorry your stuck with me instead of your amazing and handsome boyfriend' but he is not my boyfriend. He _is _though my first date being the reason why I was anxious for things to go well."

I just stared at her not sure what to say. Why was she telling me this I mean did it matter. Adam had made it clear that she was his. I know I wasn't going to listen to him but it was almost like she was telling me not to either. So like the idiot I am I just kept staring at her while she waited for an anwser.

I cleared my throat and thought about what I could say that might somehow let her know I wasn't going to give up. "I um I do you want my lion," I stuttered. Reyna stared at me eyebrows raised, "Excuse me," I held out my prize to her awkwardly smiling.

"My lion, I won it and well I want you to have it. My beds just too full that yet another stuffed animal wouldn't fit," I joked and she rolled her eyes and smirked taking it. "Thank you, the lions my favorite animal you know."

I smiled, "Really," and she nodded, "Well then this was just fate," I said and she rolled her eyes again but smiled slightly.

"Adams been trying to win me one all day but everytime he almost does he gets very cocky and ends up loosing. It's quite funny actually he throws a sort of fit everytime," she says smirking and I stop and imagine stubborn cocky adam throwing a fit over not winning a toy.

I double over laughing uncontrollably and Reyna soon joined in. I begin to slowly stop and stare at her, gods she had and amazing laugh. It was musical almost and so full of joy.

*_**FLASH**_* I closed my eyes feeling like I was momentarily blinded and Reyna stopped laughing and blinked rapidly. "What was that?" I smirked rubbing my eyes, "What happend to being intune with your surroundings." She grabbed my hand pulling it away, "Don't do that it'll irritate your eye even more but it seemed to be a camera," she said looking around.

_"Thank you for riding the Tunnel o' Love have a love filled day," _an automatic intercom voice said and I saw that we were close to the open gates with a different carni standing by.

As we stepped out he rushed over to Reyna's side taking her hand and helping her smiling goofily. She thanked him stepping over to my side and we walked towards the exit steps. "Oh wait miss you forgot your picture," he sprinted over shoving the picture into Reyna's hands and winked before walking away.

Reyna looked down at it and smiled passing it to me and I couldn't help but grin. Reyna's head was thrown back, eyes closed as she laughed with the plush lion hugged tightly to her chest and I was staring at her grinning from ear to ear. "You don't care if I keep this right," I asked my gaze not leaving the picture.

"But I want it," she snapped and I looked up at her suprised, "i mean yeah sure whatever," she said shrugging.

I smirked, "Hey if you want it," but she shook her head and smiled, "I already have the lion." I nodded glad she refused and we walked down the steps.

As we got down she began looking around, "Wheres Adam?" I lazily looked too, "Oh I don't know he should be around here," I said hoping someone had 'accidentally' pushed him into the water and he had to go back to camp.

"Reyna!" Adam yelled standing up and walking over from where he was sitting on a bench a little while away. "Oh yay we found him," I said forcing a smile and trying to keep the hate out of my voice.

"I know you don't like him," she said casually and waved at Adam. "How would you know," I asked and she rolled her eyes giving me the _seriously_ look as if the anwser was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hijo de tu puta madre," she said quoting what I had called Adam earlier.

"It's just I don't think he deserves you but wait," Reyna blushed lightly and my eyes widened, "I didn't know you knew spanish," I said and she smiled smugly. "There's a lot you don't know about me Valdez," Reyna said before walking away to meet Adam halfway.

Adam smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist saying something. Reyna tensed and stepped back slightly and Adam looked down at the lion. He cocked his head and looked at her quizzically saying something but Reyna just shrugged casually replying and took his hand. They began to walk off towards GRAVITY ZERO but I didn't miss that special finger Adam flashed me with his free hand behind his back.

I chuckled shaking my head and I realized two things. If Adam hurts Reyna I WILL kick his ass and, I lost Travis and Conner again. I swear sometimes it's like they can teleport. 'Oh well i'll find them sooner or later' I thought walking off to go win more prizes since I gave Reyna my only one.

* * *

><p>Conners POV<p>

Behind Cotton Candy cart (across from Tunnel O' Love)

Sunny squeeled and grabbed Travis by the shirt shaking him vigorously, "Eeeee their coming and they look happy! What did I tell you, they are SO in love." I chuckled at her enthusiasm and looked up. Reyna and Leo were coming down the steps smiling and talking like they didn't want to kill each other. Which was a big suprise. Ok their talking, looking around, talking, she's looking at him like he's stupid, talking, wait hey hey she's blushing that's a good sign, and back to talking, wait where is she going. "She's walking away and she's going to Adam sunny," I said rapidly trying to see better through the crowd. "Now Valdez is leaving too. Dammit!" I said shoving the cart.

Sunny jumped up, "No no no wait what! What happend this was supposed to work they were supposed to be find out they liked each other! I don't know what could've gone wrong." I glared at her balling my hands into fists.

"You don't know what went wrong. You don't know what the fuck went wrong! I'll tell you what went wrong lets start with the fact that you tried to match up the two most _opposite _people in the whole fucking camp! Secondly one of them, REYNA, has never seemed to show _any_ interest in the other, LEO. Lastly and call me crazy if this is the biggest reason, SHE WAS ALREADY ON A DATE!"

Travis stood up and glared at me putting his hand on my shoulder, "Conner Damien Stoll enough. She gets the point."

I wacked his hand off, "Don't you middle name me Travis Alexander Stoll if you hadn't agreed we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't have had to be making constant plans and checking details. We wouldn't have had to follow Reyna and Leo around all day to see when it would seem like an 'accident' that we found each other. I wouldn't have had to ride the Tunnel O' Love six times to see when was the perfect moment to hack the wire room so it would play _Dream a little dream _instead of some violin crap. We're not even getting what are you doing," I asked blondie. Sunnys bottom lip was trembling and i've seen it enough times to know what was going to happen.

I pushed Travis out of my way and went to her, "No no stop that do not cry," but that took no effect on her because she covered her face with her small hands and I could hear her softly sobbing. I'm the King of the Douchebags. I wrapped my arms around the pretty blond letting her cry in my shirt, "Don't cry Sunny i'm sorry. It's not your fault I just got way out of control and overreacted. Come on we don't want that pretty face to be full of tears now do we." I heard her snifle and she pulled away wiping her eyes. They were no longer light green but red and puffy somehow she still pulled it off.

"You think i'm pretty," she said smiling triumphantly and snifled. I smirked wrapping my arm around her shoulders steering her towards the games, "Don't push it now how about I win you a prize as a topping to my i'm sorry dessert." She scoffed, "Yeah like _you _could win anything."

"What about me," Travis humphed and Sunny and I turned to look at him, "You wanna be the third wheel-"

"-how embarassing," Sunny finished and we shook our heads in fake disappointed walking away. "Fine I don't need you guys I'll go hang out with Leo," Travis yelled to us.

"Yeah you go do that," I yelled distantly to Travis as I smiled down at the laughing daughter of Apollo under my arm.

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

The Stoll brothers and Sunny hadn't paid attention to as many details as they thought they had though. If they did, they would've noticed that Reyna now had Leo's prize and for the rest of the day she never let it leave her side even when Adam finally won her one, or that before Leo put the picture in his back pocket he smiled at it one last time and didn't sit down for the rest of the day afraid he might wrinkle it. No one saw that as they got off GRAVITY ZERO Reyna grinned from ear to ear when she saw Leo trying to win another prize. Nobody noticed that when she got to camp Reyna sprinted to her cabin so that she could put her new Lion on her bed and that when she had nightmares she'd cuddle up with it feeling a sort of comfort. Or that Leo taped the picture in the corner of his bunk so that only he could see it and on _his _worst days he'd look at it and it would always have a way to make him smile because he remembered her laugh.

Nope, no one noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What do you think? I know I got really sappy at some parts but hey who doesn't love fluff. Yes I take responsibility for making Adam a jerk do I regret it? No. Will I take him off? Absolutely not. Is he goin to cause more drama in some letters? You bet he is. REVIEW PLEASE! **with leo on top.** Sorry it took so long to update and i'm ashamed to admit it but i've gone to the dark side. Yes I do mean i've joined twitter and have gotten a draw something. Draw something not so ashamed because I absolutely love it but twitter. I told myself I would never get one I said it was pointless and it had no use to me. And now i'm on it almost everyday. I blame summer even though I love summer. ;)**

**~Bay :D**

**P.S- I'll be leaving for California on Wednesday to go to Disneyland and those places so don't expect a soon update sorry :/**

**P.P.S- Tell me what you guys think about that new Image Manager thing? :) Ok now bye Love ya all**


	7. G is for Games

**Leyna ABC's**

Leo's POV

G is for Games

"Got any threes," I asked peeking up at her through my cards. Reyna plopped some more jelly beans into her mouth and shook her head, making her ponytail swing around.

"Go fish."

I reached for another card and glared at it, "Remind me again who's idea it was to play this."

Currently we were in the work shop and even though it was burning in here Reyna sat across from me calm and collected in a batman sweatshirt and shorts.

"Well you said you didn't feel like working on any more robot thingys and after I suggested we watch Harry Potter you pulled out these out. Do you have any nines," I cursed and handed over two cards to her and she smiled triumphantly.

"Cheater."

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Not again. Leo how can I possibly cheat at Go Fish," she said giving me her best _are-you-kidding-me _look. I reached over and tried to snatch a jelly bean but she grabbed the whole pile and shoved them into her mouth making her look like a beaver.

"I have no idea but I know you are. And nice that's really nice your so lady like got any twos," she rolled her eyes chewing as much as she could and trying to swallow it and shook her head. "Nope. Ok cool. That's it."

I grabbed the cards out of her hands and the rest of the deck and lit a flame. I think I got to much amusement out of watching them disinegrate but not as much as seeing Reyna's jaw drop with shock. "Now we can go watch Harry Potter."

Blinking rapidly her jaw slowly closed, "Can't it looks like curfews in ten minutes so it'll have to wait till another time," she said getting off the couch walking towards me. "Goodnight," and she gave me a quick kiss before walking towards the doors that lead out.

"Oh and by the way if you ever play cards with anyone again you might want to make sure that theres nothing that reflects behind them," she said.

I looked at her confused and turned to find that almost directly behind me was a giant mirror that the aphrodite cabin had requested I make. My head snapped towards her so fast I almost got a whiplash and she stood arms crossed smirking leaning against the door. "I KNEW IT! You cheater that was no fair I demand a rematch."

"Leo...you burned the cards," she reminded.

"Buh-uh-mmm-grrr," I stuttered trying to think of something but gave up and ran a hand through my hair, "Is there anything else you want to share cheater cheater pumpkin eater."

Reyna stopped chuckling and looked at me seriously and for a second I thought she was going to blurt out something that I would not enjoy hearing, "Yes actually there is one thing," she took a couple steps forward and looked at the ground, "Leo there's something i've been wanting to tell you but I just don't know how."

Concerned I took a step towards her and grabbed her hand, "Rey you know you can tell me anything right."

She nodded slowly and pulled her hand away looking into my eyes, "Leo I...I...I. AM BATMAN !" she yelled jumping around giving a couple kicks and spins in the air and throwing punches to imaginary victims before running out the door.

Oh gods does that make me robin?

* * *

><p><strong>An Hey all you people! I can probably give you a bunch of excuses about why I didn't update but there is none other than school and writers block so...sorry. And I know this isn't great for that long of a wait but please review **with leo on fire sprinkles **they make me so happy and might give me motivation to update faster since I am on Fall break. And I'm just curious but who do you guys think would make a good/ imagine as leo and reyna in general. I have a good idea of leo but I just idk who reyna would be so give me some of your ideas. :)**

**~Bay :D**

**P.S Just in case your wondering who I imagine as Adam when i'm writing it's Max Irons**


	8. H is for Hylla

**A/N Hey my lovelies :)**

**ZoeRose: :)**

**Morbid bookworm: Thank you so much for the review without it I would have not have known what H would be for so thanks. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Leyna ABC's <strong>

Reyna's POV

H is for Hylla

"Why are you so happy," it came out as more of an accusation than a statement.

I pulled my eyes away from the reports I had been reading and looked up at her dazed, "Wha?"

"For the last of couple days i've been here visiting you've smiled more than i've seen you do since we parted ways after the pirates even now as your doing paperwork, no one smiles during paperwork. Now why are you happy!"

Rubbing my temples I pushed myself out of my chair and checked the time, "Hylla I have absolutely no idea what your ranting about but I have to be somewhere in an hour so i'm just going to go why are at me like that." Hylla stood mouth gaped, eyes wide and blinking rapidly, with her arms dangling aimlessly by her sides and a look as if someone had just tasered her.

"This is about a boy isn't it," she said slightly amused slightly protective.

"I don't know what your talking about," I stated emotionless but she rolled her eyes and came closer putting her hands on her hips. "I am your big sister Reyna I know you better than anyone now who is it!" I cleared my throat nervously but never broke her eye contact, "Your overreacting."

"Alright if that's how you want to play this. Percy Jason Bobby Dakota Frank Le... oh my gods," I made the mistake of blinking, "the bulked up santas elf Rey really?"

"He is not a santas elf... his ears are just pointy!"

She threw herself into the chair I had just been sitting it making it fly back into the desk and she spoke, "Since when?"

I looked down at my feet and smiled slightly, "About three weeks ago after the hellhound attack," she looked up at me as if analyzing my face then slowly got up and wraped her arms around me, "Are you at least happy? He isn't like blackmailing you or something."

I laughed embracing her back, "No this is from my own free will," she snorted and pulled back to kiss the top of my head and fixed me hair, "Well I guess that's all that matters," she said as she began to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

Hylla waved me off, "Don't worry about it," she yelled over her shoulder.

I have a feeling i'm not going to like this.

* * *

><p>Leo's POV<p>

_And I know i've said it a million tiiiimes _

_But I cross my heart and I hope to diiiiiiiiiiiee_

The radio burst out as I all but fly around the work room trying rapidly to finish a sword clarisse requested before I had to meet Reyna. The little automatin I created handed me my hammer as I pulled the blade out of the fire slowly...oh so carefully-

"So you and my baby sister," I jumped about 10 feet in the air and let out a very manly squeal. Turning around I saw it was Hylla and semi relaxed until I saw her rock iron expression that radiated _don't-fuck-with-me-right-now-because-I-can-kill-you. _I ran a hand threw my hair and chuckled nervously, "I guess she told you huh."

"More like I tricked her and the truth spilled out."

As much as I tried to concentrate I couldn't help but stare at her I mean she just looked so much like Reyna from the way she stood perfectly straight to how she held her head up proud, her cheeks even tinted pink like reys did whenever she was in here too.

"What are you looking at Valdez."

I could feel myself turning red and I played with the string on my shirt looking at everything but those piercing eyes, "Sorry you just look _a lot _like Reyna." Hylla seemed to soften up to that a bit as she strode towards me and sat atop the work bench. "Look Leo i'm not here to kick your ass or anything which I could do by the way,"

"-duly noted."

"Actually i'm here to thank you," she said and I was not expecting that at all, "You want to...thank me. For what?"

She chuckled, "Well obviously my sister could have chosen someone a lot better for her,"

"-thanks," please note the sarcasim.

"I mean _a lot_ she's a very beautiful strong powerful girl the possibilities are endless-"

"-I get it."

She sighed, "What i'm trying to say Leo is that she chose you. Your the one who makes her happy. So thank you, for making my sister smile when I can't be around," she finished and I couldn't help but kind of feel touched.

"Well it's my pleasure."

Hylla grinned and jumped off the bench spreading her arms out wide and I laughed and embraced her but suddenly felt very sharp nails dig into my back, "But if you _EVER_ hurt her in any way...I will kill you," she whispered sharply into my ear and let go. "Now I better be off, besides I think you and Reyna have a date in about 20 minutes and well to put it nicely you stink. So bye," and with that she sauntered off giving me Reynas signature three finger salute as she walked out the door.

...

As I walked up to Reyna's cabin I found her sitting out on the porch waiting for me with her headphones in and her eyes closed. As stealthy as I possibly could I walked up and kissed her hoping it would be like the movies where they open their eyes to see it's their boyfriend and then wrap their arms around his neck and pull them closer.

It wasn't.

The moment our lips touched Reyna freaked out and swung her leg out and kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over wheezing, damn this girl had a strong kick, and rested against the railing. Reyna grabbed my arm and sat me down, "Oh gods Leo I am so sorry but really how can you be stupid enough to take a roman by surprise."

"You once said you were trained to not be taken by surprise by the elements around you, why didn't you listen for the wind or some shit."

Reyna chuckled and sat down next to me taking me hand into her small one, "I will try to listen to the wind next time you try and attack me,"

"-I wasn't attacking you I was trying to kiss you all romantic and stuff but you ruined it you theif of romance."

She raised an eyebow at me and gave me the usual _are-we-seriously-dating _look and I laughed cupping her cheek and pulling her towards me, "Oh and by the way I talked to Hylla today," her eyes bugged out like i've never seen before but I tried to calm her, "she didn't say anything bad she was just being a good sister."

Reyna smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, "She's the best," and with that she closed the gap.

Reyna's POV

I'll have to remember to thank Hylla someday.

* * *

><p><strong>An I know this isn't the best of chapters for such a long wait but I think you'll like the next one. This and the last were mostly fillers really but either way hope you enjoyed it and review please **with leo on top ;) **if you do Leo might try to sneak a kiss on you just listen to the wind ;)**

**~Bay :D**


	9. I is for I won't say it!

**A/N Hey hey my lovelies :) How are yall doing I hope you enjoy :)**

**xXTheDragonRiderXx- I'm sorry no 7 year old leo in this one but maybe later and thank you :)**

**Dingy108- Here you go darling:)**

**Lightsanddreams- Just make sure not to kick on the tummy ;)**

**Guest- your reviews make me happy and I think you're the same person and yes in my story in that chapter they were dating****;)**

**Lmb111514- Thank you darling :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Leyna ABC's<strong>

Sunny's POV

I is for I won't say it

I coughed for about the sixth time and tried to waft away the strong scent of five different perfumes in one very sparkly pink cabin. "I'm not complaining or anything and I am like totally for this but you do realize Reyna's going to kill us," I said adjusting the gold belt on my hips and my white headband. Piper smirked as she marched around almost in military suit with the curling iron in hand checking everyone's hair, dresses, and makeup for mistakes. For being so anti lovey dovey she could seriously be a Venus girl when she wanted to be.

Stopping behind me piper picked up pieces of my hair that must have gone flat and redid them, "Reyna will get over it once she realizes that were doing it for her own good," she stated, fixing my headband so it was now just where she wanted it to be.

Katie laughed as she slipped on her sandals, "It's like you've never met her before."

"Alright come on guys I have complete confidence in this plan and I don't want to have to pull this card but uh... daughter of Aphrodite over here," as she said the last part she pointed to herself and gave the _stop-complaining _look. Everyone rolled there eyes and went back to finishing the final details on their costumes. Annabeth zipped up Hazel's dress and glared at Piper, she wasn't very happy that she was practically black-mailed into doing this. "Fine but when the wrath of Reyna comes down on us we _will _remind you this was your plan."

"I just want to know how we're going to _get _Reyna into her costume because she won't go down easy and that'll leave us all with multiple bruises and or cuts depending on how her days gone," Hazel piped in touching up her lipstick.

"All taken care of my mom said to leave that to her and that she'd send me some sort of sign when it was time."

I finished strapping on my sandals and looked at everyone to see they were done too. We all had matching white ancient greek/roman togas that went to mid knee with loose gold belts at our waists and gold sandals which stopped about mid calve. Our hair was down and curled in loose ringlets and a sparkly white headband made it look more volumanous. The only difference was Sunny's toga which instead of being tanked it was one shouldered with a gold medalion to hold it in place.

Before anyone could say something else a pink scarf appeared over the headboard of the biggest mirror in the room. Smirking Piper walked over and picked it up gingerly as she set it on what I think was her bedside table.

She gave us all a last once over before opening the door, "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Reyna's POV<p>

"What. The. Apollo," I muttered looking at myself in the bathroom mirror of my cabin. My purple legion t-shirt, capri's, and sneakers were replaced with an extremely shorter version of megs dress from the movie Hercules, gladiator sandals that went to just below my knees and instead of the braid it had been in my hair was now up in a curled loose ponytail with strands out in the front. To think I had a feeling that something about today was off, especially since I've had this nagging feeling that I should go hang out with Valdez, but now this is just ridiculous. I mean I come from the archery and feel like i'm being watched and when I get to my cabin and walk into the bathroom this strong sensation hits me and I feel like i'm about to pass out, then when I bend over to splash water in my face I notice a sudden breeze. Now viola to my current situation on why i'm wearing this. But whatever the reason I know it involves one person.

Sunny.

Growling I stomped out of the cabin and just like i'd expected Sunny was standing there beaming her perfect pealy whites. What I didn't expect though was Hazel, Piper, Katie, and a very pissed off Annabeth in white togas and gold sandals. "What is going on," I glared making Sunny flinch.

"Oh just this-hit it mom," Piper said and stared up at the sky.

Before I could respond, or call a mental hospital, a very familiar disney song began to play and I just stood there looking around confused not knowing what to do especially when they were looking expectantly at me.

_Sing_. A sickingly sweet voice urged on. 'Well I guess I have no choice.' I hate you all.

**(Reyna) **

_If there's a price for __**rotten **__judgement. _

A sudden mental image of Adam giving me his signature smirk popped into my mind and I cringed clenching my jaw.

_I guess i've already won that. NO man is worth the aggrivatioon, That's ancient history BEEN there DONE that!_

I sang with a flick of my wrist grabbing for the door to walk back inside.

**(Sunny)**

Sunny grabbed my arm and wanked me down the steps shoving me towards katie who grinned as she caught me.

_Who'd ya think ya kindin' _

**(Katie)**

_He's the Earth and Heaven to ya_

Now I guess it was katies turn to make me into the human rolling pin and shoved me to Hazel.

**(Hazel)**

_Try to keep it hidden honey we can see right through you_

Oh look now i'm going to Annabeth what a surprise.

**(Annabeth)**

Unlike everyone else as Annabeth caught me she gave me an apologetic look before singing the next verse.

_Girl you can't conceal it we know how you feel _

Now I was at Piper who smirked as she held up a picture of Leo grinning next to one of his automotins

**(All 5)**

_And who you're thinking of ohh_

I glared and scrunched up my nose stomping away from them.

**(Reyna) **

_NO CHANCE no way I won't say it no NO!_

Sunny stepped infront of me and danced me away from the cabin and next thing I knew we were about a good 3 yards away.

**(Sunny)**

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh_

What that is riduculous I don't swoon over Valdez and if I sigh it's becuase of the major headaches he causes me.

**(Reyna)**

_It's to cliche I won't say i'm in love_

This is just stupid i'm tired, hungry, and feel like my i'm flashing my blue undies to everyone.

**(Reyna)**

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is __**screaming **__get a GRIP girl, Unless your dying to CRY. YOUR. HEART. OUT OHHH_

Ok maybe I do have a teensie little practically millaspec crush on Valdez but that feelings always overtaken by the screaming inside of her that says NO you can't he'll just hurt you like Adam and you'll just be where you are now feeling pathetic and sad.

**(Piper)**

_You keep on denying who you are and how your feeling. Baby we're not buying _

**(Hazel)**

_Hon we see ya hit the ceiling face it like a grown up when ya gonna own up that you-_

Hazel slammed me down on a tree stump as they all circled around me, getting way to close to my personal bubble, and sang.

**(Annabeth)**

_Got _

**(Sunny)**

_Got_

**(All 5)**

_Got it BAD OHHHH_

**(Reyna)**

I shoved them all away and felt an inch of satisfaction to see that most of them stumbled.

_No chance no way I won't say it NO NO_

**(Katie)**

_Give up or Give in, Check the grin your in love_

Oh I have a look on my face but trust me Katie dear it is the least bit loving.

**(Reyna)**

_This scene won't play I won't say i'm in love_

**(Hazel)**

_Your doing flips, read our lips, your in love_

**(Reyna)**

_Your way off base I won't say it_

**(All 5)**

_She won't say it no_

**(Reyna)**

I growled trying to find an escape between them to make a clear sprint to my cabin.

_**GET **__OFF MY CASE I WON'T SAY IT_

"Won't say what," someone suddenly said behind me but oh I knew that voice way to easily.

I turned to find Leo standing there arms crossed and that usual mischivious glint in his eyes as he smirked. Standing there stunt not sure if this was part of the plan or not I thought of the first excuse that popped into my head, "Oh um they asked me who I thought would win in a fight between Spiderman and Iron-man and I said Iron-man and they were trying to convince me Spiderman would." Leo nodded but Piper cleared her throat before he could say anything.

"I just remembered that we have to go...anywhere else but here so see you later Leo and Reyna," she mused and they began to stroll away as if they didn't know they were leaving me to my doom. But as Piper passed me she whispered the last muses part,

_Girl don't be proud it's __**ok **__you're in love_

Sighing I looked at the ground not sure what to say to break the awkward silence that was now brought upon us.

"Your totally right by the way they must just be smoking some crap," I looked up at him confused on what he meant, "Iron-man. If iron-man and spiderman got into a fight no question the Iron would kick his ass."

I grinned, "Right! Everyone always says Spiderman because he's the underdog and that people judge his potential to quickly. Hell no there is a _reason _he's not one of the avengers baby and that's because the big man in the suit would beat him down. I mean don't get me wrong I love spiderman as much as the next person but I love Robert Downey Jr more."

Leo laughed but then began blushing in not only his face but ears too and looked at everything but me, "What?"

"Oh um it's nothing you just um, you look really beautiful," he finally stuttered out but made eye contact with me and if what I felt was any indication of how red my face was I must be like a tomatoe, "Oh um thank you."

Leo nodded and looked at the ground and must've saw something because he bent down and just stared at it for a second and then looked back up at me. "What did you say was your favorite flower."

"The Chinese Hibiscus why?"

Still not sure what he was doing I saw his arm jerk backwards and he stood up slowly hiding whatever it was behind his back, "A beautiful flower for an even more beautiful girl," he said looking down at his shoes the whole time and gently held out the flower to me.

They must still be around here somewhere because this was the work of none other than Katie Gardner, I mean who else could just 'magically' make any flower they wanted to uppear (other than any other child of Ceres.) But that didn't change the fact that it made my stomach go in a knot but...the good kind.

"Well I better get going it's almost time for dinner and I need to shower later Reyna," he waved as he walked away, his hand in his pockets and a smile on his elfish face.

That was when I finally let the last line escape in a whisper as I sighed and held the flower close to my chest watching him walk away,

_At least out loud, I won't say i'm in _

_love_

* * *

><p>Leo's POV<p>

"No no meg don't listen to Hades he just wants hercules out of the picture," I grumbled to myself stuffing another handful of popcorn in my mouth.

The sound of the door jerking open brought me back to reality as my wiffie wobbled in with a Walgreen's bag in one hand and a Coldstone bag in the other. But before I noticed either of those things what caught my attention (like most people) was her round swollen belly showing off that she was 7 months pregnant coming in before I actually saw her face. "Hi hermosa," I cooed but she gave me her signature death glare.

"Oh no Leo Miguel Valdez don't you dare hi hermosa me after I had to go to two different Walgreen's just to find bubblegum flavored medicine."

"But i'm sick babe," I growned sprawling out on the couch for extra emphasis.

Reyna wobbled over to me, much like a penguin, and put her hands on her hips, "We have been over this Leo before I entered prego-land babe was cute endearing almost but now that i'm fat and my feet are the size of mini watermelons I feel like your trying to tell me something now what is it Leo. Are you implying that I remind you of a pig!" she shrieked but I knew that in a matter of seconds it would go from yelling to break down crying that she was sorry that she did still think babe was cute.

"Te amo."

Reyna sighed and gently sat down on the couch laying her feet ontop of my lap. She looked exhausted and kept adjusting herself to try to get comfortable but eventually gave up laying her hands gingerly on her tummy and smiled at it affectioningly before turning to the t.v. "Why are you watching Hercules."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well I want to watch the Harry Potter marathon and it's on after this so I just thought why not. Besides Hercules pretty much got us together," I smirked winking at her and she rolled her eyes but smiled slightly.

Rey looked down at her stomach and patted it muttering, "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

I laughed but then a sudden thought struck me, "Meg."

Reyna looked up at me confused, "What," but I was so excited I could stop grinning, "Meg it's perfect I don't see why I didn't think of it before."

"Leo what are you talking about."

"Our baby of course! We should name her Meg!," but I guess she still didn't grasp the awesomness of the name.

"Like short for Megan or something?"

I rolled my eyes, "No rey like Meg-" I pointed to the pretty girl on the screen, "-like in the movie! It could be meg or if you want her nickname can be meg and she can be Megara."

Reyna put her _i'm-thinking-so-don't-interuppt-me _face on and stared down at her belly once again then slowly smiled, "Megara Esperonza Valdez," she whispered slowly and I looked up at her.

"Esperonza," I said slowly and Reyna smiled grabbing my hand.

"I think your mom would have liked it too."

Feeling a tightness in my chest and knowing what was going to come I grabbed Rey by the thighs and pulled her to me so that I could rest my head on hers and she snuggled her face in the crook of my neck, "Thank you," mumbled into her hair placing kisses on her cheeks and head.

* * *

><p>After 16 hours of pure agony (and that was just my hand feeling like it was being crushed by a dumbell repeatedly I can't imagine what Reyna went through) it was finally done.<p>

I smiled down at Reyna who refused to get the epidural saying that she could do it and even though she had sweat dripping down her face and her hair sticking to it she was to the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life. Next to the bundle of pink she held in her hands.

She looked exactly like Rey with a touch of awesomness (that would be me) and even though she's only been here for not even 6 minutes I loved her more than anything.

Reyna sighed happily and gleamed down at the already curly headed mop, "Welcome to the world Megara."

* * *

><p><strong>An Yeah I pretty much wrote this because i'm in the musical mood and a fare warning the next chapter will be sort of a song-fic but I really think you guys will like it and if it goes like I have it planned out in my head (which it never does) it's going to be cute:) Please review they make me happy and yes I know it's shameless solisiting but if you like dramay/actiony stories my new one Plans Change is like that so yeah hope you liked this one:)**

**~Bay :D**


	10. J is for Jealous's a biotch

**A/N Hello my fellow leyners...laners... leynaers? You know what I mean hello my group of bad ass awesome people ;) How yall doing? Merry no school for another week and couple of days :)**

**Mitzipitz- Haha you got to love leo ;)**

**Aishani108- Well here's your update darling and oh gosh I know how can you not love that movie!**

**A- are you a fellow pll fan ;) (jkjkjk not really though) haha I love robin so leo's lucky I almost made him mini me from austin powers**

**Lmb111514- Well thank you darling hope you like this one too :)**

**LightsAndDreams- I'm glad you liked it and Oh gosh me too it's just to awesome **

** .1- Alright :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Leyna ABC's<strong>

Reyna's POV

J is for Jealous' a Biotch

"Wow your soo strong you must work out ALOT huh," Anna gushed feeling up Leo's bicep for about the ninth time, but i mean...who's counting really.

"Oh yeah I mean working in the forges is a pretty tough job. Not everyone is qualified enough for it."

"_Not everyone is qualified enough for it_," I mimicked humphing, "my ass is more qualified than you," I mumbled chucking another knife at the already disheveled dummy. They've just been standing there flirting for the last 20 minutes and 32 seconds and I am just positive this is another one of Valdez's skeevy plans to get under my skin. But oh, nuhoh it is not going to work because I am not jealous. Nope not me, Reyna Gonzalez does not ever get jealous especially not with guys that she has no feelings for what-so-ever.

It's just that its annoying. I mean there right THERE they could at least have the decency to get out of my way because let me just say this, if one of my knives just happens to pop that little air-heads bubba hubba she should thank the gods it's because my hand slipped because that's not where that knife was heading.

I heard Leo clear his throat rather loudly and I turned my head discretely towards them but made it seem as though I was just cleaning my knife, "So ANNA I was thinking you me spring festival," I cleaned vigorously.

"OH MY GOSH LEO!" she flung her arms around his neck and jumped up and down, "Yes of course. I can't believe that one of the saviors of the world asked ME out ahh omg Drew is going to drop," she squealed clapping her hands.

Leo looked slightly terrified but plastered a sly smirk on his face and made direct eye contact with me, "Great can't wait."

Without even thinking about it a low almost animal like growl escaped through my lips and I flung my knife with such force once the dummy was struck it swung around until slowing to a stop and I got a direct hit at it's lifeless heart. "Woah. That is one shiny knife I want one of those."

Rolling my eyes at Anna's not suprising stupidity I gave a three fingered salute to everyone and felt a pang of triumph at seeing their stunt faces before sauntering out of the amphitheater.

...

'Who does that little Venus slut think that she is prancing around like she owwnnns the place. She deserves a good round house kick to the noggin, maybe then her brain will begin to comprehend her level of stupidity. _Oh Leo your soo strong and cute and i'm just beautiful and you saved Olympus so why don't we run off into the sunset and have 10 fucking babies and live in a fucking magical castle that you can build for us with your strong fucking arms._ I could just snap that little monkey like a twig. Uh she makes me sick.'

* * *

><p>Jason's POV<p>

'_I got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine ay and it's all it's all my own woahhhh. Do what you want but your never gonna- _hey it's Reyna,' I thought to myself plopping out my earphones and walking up to her but stopped. Reyna was stomping, and flinging her arms around talking to no one but still she snapped her fingers in a z formation and fake laughed while flipping her hair off her shoulder then pretended to kick someone. I put my ear buds back in and backed away slowly making sure that I made no sudden movements that would alert her. I'll just say hi later..

* * *

><p>Leo's POV<p>

How is it so hard to find someone and 'accidentally' run into them when you have lip stick all over your face making said person extremely jealous. 'Oh Reyna where for art thou,' I beckoned sighing as I gave up and took a rag out of my tool belt wiping my face. An hour of trying to perfectly design realistic lips for nothing. As I began to walk back to my cabin though I heard a giggle coming from the amphitheater, but this wasn't just any giggle. No this was a Reyna giggle. They were as rare as...other rare things. I crept inside making sure not to be seen and felt like I was about to burst into flames on the spot.

Adam, son of Ares, stood crossed armed practically connected at the hip to Reyna who leaned against a sword that looked like it weighed more than her and smirked.

"Are you saying i'm not strong Adam," she asked raising an eyebrow teasingly, clearly he was pissing her off.

Adam took the sword from her and dangled it in front of her face, "All I said was that maybe it's too much for you I mean we wouldn't want the big bad Reyna getting a boo boo now would we."

Snatching it from his hands in a swift movement she began adjusting it in her small hands, "I think I can handle it."

Adam threw his arms around her and she blushed, "Here if I put my arms around you it might help I mean all I wish for is your safety," he implyed with a wink.

"I think I know how to hold a sword," she half smiled looking up him and he leaned in. Oh no i've got to stop this now not for me because clearly i'm not jealous, but for Reyna. Who knows where his lips have been I wouldn't want her to get like mouth herpes now would I.

Stepping out from my hiding spot I shouted, "Hey Rey Rey," waving to her. Stumbling as she jumped back Reyna gave me a death glare so intense I could almost see her killing me through it but I waved it off.

"Well hello there Adam," I hope he understood that that translated into you make me sick you vile creature you.

"Um hey...Leo right."

"No it's Hernando actually."

Reyna face-palmed muttering something like 'strike me down now,' gods she could be so negative, "Oh sorry man I-"

"Chillax bro it is Leo," and he sighed. Did he really just think that there was someone else at camp that could possibly be blessed enough to look like this (humph) bitch I am the one and only. Reyna looked up at me and glared. She was so pretty when she was mad.

"What do you want Leo."

"Reyna you have to come with me right now it's a life or death situation!" I screamed swinging my arms up for emphases.

"No."

"But I could DIE reyna."

"Yes because we all know what a tragedy that would be," I ignored that.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I think i'm gonna go now, bye Reyna."

"No Adam he's just naturally this annoying."

"Bye Adam."

Looking confused between the two of us he opened his mouth as if to say something but shook his head and grumbled a goodbye. Once he was out of ear shot I let out a loud sigh of relief, "Finally I thought he'd never leave." Reyna's head snapped towards me and she balled her fists, "Now Reyna no need to look at me like that I was OW OW OK STOP," I grabbed her fists which had just been punching me in harshly the chest and took a good large step away from her.

"Why did you do that I liked him," she growled going in for another swing but I grabbed her wrist.

"Now Rey Rey let's not get physical unless it's in a good way and I was saving you he's not the right guy and I mean come on it was pretty damn obvious that you wanted him to go away." She wanked her hand away and shoved me backwards, "No I want you to go away! I do not need saving for your information Valdez and thank you so much for your opinion i'll put that in my I-don't-give-a-fuck file and report back to you but in the mean time stay away from me. And even though it's none of your business Adam asked me to go to the spring festival with him."

She moodily stomped away but abruptly stopped right before she was almost out and turned around giving me a devilish grin, "And I said yes."

* * *

><p>Jason's POV<p>

'_Baby your a firework come on let your colors burst make them go ohhh ohh ohh your gonna leave them goin' oh oh- _hey is that leo,' I was just about to wave when I stopped...again. Leo had his fists balled as if ready to upper-cut someone at any given moment and there were small flames coming from his knuckles. 'I'll just say hi later,' I thought backing away but made made one false movement. As I took a step back my foot snapped a twig and Leo's head snapped towards me. 'Holy shit no sudden movements. Maybe if I turn around really fast it'll seem as if I hadn't seen him.'

"JASON GRACE DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE I KNOW YOU SAW ME." I need more friends.

Nervously laughing I walked slowly to Leo, "Oh uh hey man I thought that was you but I wasn't so sure." He gave me a _shut-up _look and held up his fist which was still flaming, "Oh yeah 'cause everyone does this."

I shrugged and sat down on the bench taking out my buds even though the music was paused, "So what's got you so pissed off."

"That asshole Adam just asked Reyna to go to the carnival with him. AND SHE SAID YES!" He screeched plopping down next to me, taking out a pack of mints from his tool belt and stuffing them in his mouth.

"Aren't you going with Anna?"

Leo turned to me slowly and gave me a look as if i'd just asked how to make a pop-tart, "Yeah and your point is?"

"Well if you already have a date then...why are you so jealous?"

Leo flung his head back and fake laughed, "Jealous HA! I laugh at that. No no Jason I am not jealous I just simply don't want that bastard to hurt her."

"And if he does."

His lip curled in disgust and he began to poke at nothing in the air after every statement, "Then i'm going to go up to him, punch him in the throat, then feed him to a pack of wolves- in this case Lupa- and then just sit there and laugh at him."

"Well alright then that's disturbing but let's have a little scenario ok, let's say some guy flirts with piper-"

"-who is it?"

"Nobody leo this is fake. Now he's flirting an-"

"-but this should at least be some what realistic and in that case it needs to be someone that's better than you."

I face palmed and took in a deep breath, "Fine Percy's flirting with Piper and I-"

"-WOAH what about Annabeth!"

"This is a hypothetical story Leo now shut the fuck up before I punch you in the throat do you understand me," he nodded smiling. "Alright now let's say Percy's flirting with Piper and I get really mad and just walk up and punch him in the throat, what would you say to that."

Leo leaned back and smiled, "I'd say that your a jealous bastard who need to take an extra strength chill pill and maybe take some anger management classes."

"Leo," I said letting it sink in and his grin disappeared as he slumped into the bench crossing his arms moodily.

"Ah fuck."

* * *

><p>Two Years Later...<p>

Leo's POV

"We can never go back there _again_," I stated throwing myself onto the couch and stuffed a big scoop of ice cream into my mouth. Reyna rolled her eyes as she shut the door and calmly sat down taking a bite of her own rocky road. "Don't you roll your eyes and nonchalantly eat your ice cream you know it's true."

"Valdez all he said was and I quote _do you want more sprinkles._"

"My dearest Reyna you are so naive don't you know that's practically code for Get in my bed right now you sexy piece of ass you. Nope we can never go back there I will not allow it I am putting my foot down."

"You are such a drama queen."

Gaping I covered my heart with my hand and gasped, "Excuse me. I am just looking out for you I mean if that guy were to have made one more move shit would have gone down."

Reyna rubbed her temples, "Leo for the _seventh time_ the guy at Coldstone does NOT have a crush on you."

"I felt him undress me with his eyes!"

"Dear gods- alright i'll be in our room when you decide to get over this you can come get me until then," she gave me a three finger salute and stood up muttering '_loco_,' and I glared at her retreating figure, I am not crazy that guy wants some leo..but I mean who doesn't.

I tried to get comfortable on the couch but felt something rumpled in my pocket and I pulled out the receipt and sighed getting up to go to Reyna, maybe I am just overreacting.

_Thank you for coming to ColdStone come back soon!_

_Call me cutie ;) 555-1213-1992_

Woah woah what! Call me cutie! I KNEW IT I'M NOT CRAZY!

"REYNA!" I shouted sprinting into the bedroom holding out the evidence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you guys liked it I know it's not the best but I at least wanted to update it so I can move on to K because I really want to write that one i'm hoping it will come out really good at least how i'm planning it out it will. Oh and by the way it might come out sort of like a song-fic but not really so yeah.. Please review guys they make me really happy and motivate me to write faster. So review **with leo on top of sprinkles ;)** Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas!**

**~Bay :D**


	11. K is for Kiss me slowly

**A/n Hello my lovelies! What's that 2 chapters in one week? Absurd! ;) Hope you enjoy :)**

**SephCurrentDaughterofPoesido n- Jason's POV was my favorite part to right :) And I was going for that unexpected thing I mean Reyna can't get all the guys right ;)**

**Aishani108- Here's the update and i'll think about the Jasper it's just that Piper isn't my favorite character that's why she's so little in my stories but i'll see :)**

**haley giggles- Haha here it is :)**

**Mitzipitzi- I love your image id ;) Logan lerman is my lover **

**pjato-lover- Yes ma'am! ;)**

**Oh my the way guys it's going to be pretty obvious but **

**~Flashback~ = Reyna**

**-Flashback- = Leo**

**Just clarifying that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leyna ABC's <strong>

K is for Kiss me slowly

I don't think i've actually been this happy in a really long time.

Of course i've _been_ happy but ever since my mom died I was sure i'd always be alone and that my life would pretty much be miserable. And a lot of times it was. Like when I was running away from foster home after foster home, my aunt calling me the devil and swearing the fire was on purpose, and days when all I wanted was to just shut myself out and make the world go away. But not today, no today was perfect. People have been coming up and congratulating me, everyone's dancing (mostly the demigods), eating (mostly the gods), and some are just sitting down talking at the tables that were spread out everywhere. There were even a couple who were already blown out wasted (the Stolls), but it didn't matter because everyone just seemed so...happy. Except for two people though I could spot sulking in the back and you know what, they could just kiss my fiery ass because I don't give two flying fucks.

Looking at the gold, cream, and white decorations I let a chuckle escape after remembering the countless times Aphrodite yelled at me in her sickingly sweet voice, '_It's NOT cream it's CHAMPAGNE!'_ I wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or just nod like a moron at everything she said. Speaking of Aphrodite she swayed up to me in a knee length hot pink dress and her hair, which I could never tell what color it was, was pulled into a loose bun with strands purposely out and gave me a quick squeeze, "What did I tell you Leo everything is perfect!" she squealed clapping her hands together and grinning, "now stop wandering around like a zombie with some internal thoughts of yours and enjoy the party. I heard _Reyna's _been looking for you," she lulled grabbing me by the shoulders so now Reyna was in my line of sight. "Now if you want my advice, and _obviously _you do, ask her to dance," and with a giggle she shoved me in her direction.

I could lie and say that even though we've been dating for three years and living together that she didn't make me nervous everytime I saw her, but she did.

Reyna was talking to Piper and Annabeth and even though I couldn't hear what they were saying they must have been arguing about gods knows what because she was throwing her arms up and looked like if Piper said one more word she'd knock her back to California. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the two and must have spotted me coming up because she mumbled something and Reyna stopped and turned around. I've met some beautiful girls in my life, for gods sake I was just talking to the goddess of beauty, but still...Reyna was the most beautiful girl i'd ever seen and the way she grinned from ear to ear with her blindingly white teeth just enhanced that. With a smirk she turned back to Piper and Annabeth as if she hadn't seen me and I straightened my jacket as I walked up and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Wanna dance," I asked placing a kiss on her shoulder. Reyna leaned into me, "Took you long enough Valdez," she playfully scolded before telling Annabeth and Piper that she'd be back as I led her onto the dance floor.

"I thought i'd wait till a lot of people were dancing so that they wouldn't notice this upcoming train wreck." Scoffing she wrapped her slim arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I saw Aphrodite in the corner of my eye and laughed at how she was smacking Apollo repeatedly and pointing towards us while he was trying not to drop his drink.

"What?"

"Oh nothing it's not important," I felt her shrug and pulled her closer as I shut my eyes swaying along with her as the next song came on.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me, tonight don't leave_

_me alone._

~Flashback~

'Uh for the love of all that is humain make it stahhp', I grumbled to myself as I forced my eyes to open. This is just what I needed. I have to get up early today and go to a 7 o'clock flight and why am I awake at 2 in the morning? Because something in the bathroom won't stop beeping! It wasn't even loud or continuous it was just a subtle annoyance that the more I tried not to think about it the crazier it drove me. It was just like _beep...beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeep...beep _and I just can't take it anymore. Looking over at Leo I wasn't surprised that he hadn't even flinched he was such a heavy sleeper.

Cautious not to wake him I tried to wiggle out from under the arm that was loosely draped across my waist but he pulled me closer. Turning towards him I saw that he was still breathing heavily but now he was frowning. 'Let's try this again,' I thought scooching away and grabbing his arm pulling it up, but now he wrapped both arms around me crushing me into his chest mumbling "stay."

"Leo I am just going to find out what the hell is making that gods damn beeping and i'll be right back," I reasoned tugging on his arms to loosen but they were like iron.

"Please don't go," he whispered his voice hoarse and he nuzzled his face into my hair. But there was something about the way he said it that made me stop, it was almost like he was pleading to me. And that's when I remembered what day it was. It can't believe I had forgotten, I mean it was the whole reason I had to get up early to go on a flight to Texas. It made my heart clench that even in his sleep he was haunted by the memory of his mom so of course today, the day it all happened, he would need me the most.

Turning in his arms I buried my face in my chest and whispered, "I'm here."

~Flashback over~

* * *

><p><em>Walk with me, come and walk with me to the edge of all<em>

_we've ever known._

_I can see you there with the city lights. Fourteenth floor pale blue eyes,_

_I can breathe you in._

_-_Flashback-

'Okay don't be nervous Valdez you've already gone through half of your date and no fires have started, that's a good sign' I reassured myself as I walked hand in hand with Reyna back to the camp van after we finished the movie. It was pretty much pitch black other than the streetlamps that gave a faint glow and made Reyna's blue eyes look like the sky during a thunderstorm. A slight wind picked up and the smell of her Vanilla shampoo wafted through the air and I breathed it in giving her hand a squeeze.

-Flashback over-

* * *

><p><em>Two shadows standing by the bedroom door, you know I could not want you more <em>

_than I did right then,_

_as our heads leaned in._

_-_Flashback-

"I don't have boobs these are pectorals," I laughed quoting the movie we had just seen. Reyna threw her head back and laughed wholeheartedly as she walked up the steps to her cabin and looked down at me, "Well I kind of hate to admit it Valdez, but i had fun."

"See once you go Leo there's no turning back," I winked and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't push your luck Valdez." Reyna stepped down and kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight but before she went inside I stopped her. "Isn't that mistletoe?"

Reyna looked up to where I was pointing and shook her head, "I think that's just a leaf, well night."

"I'm pretty sure that's mistletoe."

"Leo, it's June, why would there be mistletoe on that tree. Mistletoe is a parasite that usually grows on evergreen which means that it takes the trees nutrients, it's called Parasitism. That is a leaf," she pointed to the leaf. Someone has been spending way to much time with Annabeth.

"I didn't get a word you just said, but that is mistletoe. I'll bet you a drachma that it is," Reyna sighed and walked over to the banister. She hoisted herself up and leaned over the bar and even though I was scared she might fall she looked completely balanced. Stretching her hand out she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards her, "It's a leaf," she insisted before kissing me tenderly on the lips.

-Flashback over-

* * *

><p><em>Well i'm not sure what this is going to be, but with my eyes closed <em>

_all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window _

_the moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as your moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes, baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly_

"When we first started going out I was sure it was going to end," Reyna confessed bringing me out of my day dream. I looked down at her surprised and she stared at the ground biting her lip.

"Why?"

"I don't know I just, I thought we were to different and that things were never going to work out," she shrugged playing with the curls at the back of my neck.

"When did you stop?"

"Stop what," she questioned confused.

"Thinking that it wouldn't work out."

"Who said I stopped," she smirked and chuckled at my serious face, "when we went to the Yankee's game," she mumbled her cheek turning a slight pink. I briefly remembered a crowed of fans cheering me on as I kissed Reyna on public television.

"Damn straight," I smiled triumphantly and she rolled her eyes pulling on my hair.

"Ow. I am very delicate Reyna don't mess with my hair," she laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck tighter as she leaned in and kissed me slowly.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me. Tonight don't leave_

_me alone (me alone)_

_She shows me everything she used to know, picture frames and country roads_

_When the days were long, and the world was small_

-Flashback-

"And this is my mom," she murmured pulling out a small frame from her wooden chest that was decorated in flowers and stared forlorn at the picture. Shaking her head she handed it to me with a sad smile.

The woman in the picture was almost an exact replica of Reyna. Dark brown curly hair, thin and athletic looking, tall, and held her head up proud, the only differences were that instead of blue-green her eyes her's were just a dull green and her hair was short. Along with her were two little girls one about the age of 11 and the other with pigtails and ribbons that was sucking on her thumb looked about 3.

"Aw Rey you were so cute what happened," I joked trying to make her laugh.

"Bitch I got sexy that's what happened," she snapped her fingers flipping her hair over her shoulder.

I laughed shaking my head and kissing her on the cheek before setting the frame down with the other items. There was a gold locket in the shape of a sun with a picture of Reyna and Hylla when they were about 6 and 14 that was made at Circe's Spa, a silver bedazzled mirror that was a birthday gift from Circe, and the dresses that were given to her to wear as she grew up- there were four. All of them were made of the same pink satin material with a lace flowery covering and were studded at the shoulder. They were in mint condition, except the last one. It was satin like the rest but white without a lace covering and hung off the shoulders, it was designed to cling in all the right areas and flowed at the bottom, and it was singed all the way to where her knees would be. There was dirt all over and ripped at certain places like the waist and shoulder. Reyna told me about how the pirates when escaped set fire to a lot of the spa, one of which she was in, and it had caught her dress on fire, which explained the almost unnoticeable burn marks on her knees. When they were captured and forced to work for them it was the only clothes she had so that's why they were covered in mud and stained from when one pirate thought her cooking was unfit to his standards and he splattered his food on her. That was the same day they had escaped.

Reyna pulled out some maps and handed them to him, "I kept these from when we traveled from the ship to Camp legion. We would stop at gas stations and Hylla would charm the clerk while I snuck a map and some chips or something because we didn't have money."

I looked at her in awe. How could someone who had their life crumple apart be so strong.

-Flashback over-

* * *

><p><em>She stood by as it fell apart, separate rooms and broken hearts, <em>

_but I won't be the one to let you go_

_ohhhh_

~Flashback~

Leo knelt in front of the tombstone with a look as if he were reliving it all right now with tears in his eyes. My hand was protectively on his shoulder and I felt heartbroken to watch him while he was talking to her and his voice cracked and he had to stop and wipe at his eyes. Leo's hand still gripped the flowers he had bought for her and his knuckles had turned white, kneeling I put my hand over his and eased them out setting them gently down next to the others. Leo looked mournfully down and me and I half smiled looping my arm through his, "Hi Mrs. Valdez."

"I really wish I could have met you, with the way Leo talks about you you sound amazing," I nudged him and he chuckled slightly, "he's been teaching me morse code you know, says he learned it from you. Uh i have never really had a mom before, mine kind of abandoned me so it was just me and my sister, and it's terrible that one who genuinely loved there son as much as you did was taken away from him. But I know your in a good place and hopefully approve of me because," I stopped and leaned into Leo and he unlooped his arm from mine and wrapped it around my waist burring his face in my hair, "I _really_ love your son. And...he's my family now."

~Flashback over~

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure what this is gonna be, but with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline, though the window<em>

_the moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as your moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes, baby don't run_

_Just kiss me_

_slowly_

_Don't run away..._

_And it's hard to love again, when the only way it's been. When the only love you knew_

_just walked away._

_If it's something that you want darling you don't have to run,_

_you don't have to go_

-Flashback-

"So you love him. Like everyone else," I whispered playing with her fingers.

She'd just told me how before me she'd only really loved... Jason. How am I not surprised.

"I said _loved _not _love_ and what do you mean like everyone else."

"Jason's my best friend but come on it's not fair, he's the hero, he's the one that everyone loves, he's the one that the girls would always fall for," I insisted and Reyna yanked her hand away.

"Leo that is not true," she reasoned.

"Yes it is and you know it and the one person I thought actually chose me over him it turns out she wanted him too and got stuck with me," I exclaimed.

Reyna sighed and crawled into my lap wrapping her arms around my waist, "Stuck with would mean that I just settled for the first guy I saw who was single it was more like I gradually started to notice that annoying pointy eared guy with the curly hair that wouldn't leave me alone. And Leo I loved Jason because, because he made me feel safe and that was all I wanted and I thought that he might like me too given some time but then he came back with Piper and I realized that just because you feel safe isn't a good excuse to hold on to someone."

"Do I make you feel safe?"

"Um...you make me feel like I have to watch out for anything that might pop out at me but yeah, for the most part I feel safe."

I smiled kissing her neck, "Happy one year anniversary hermosa."

-Flashback over-

* * *

><p><em>Just stay with me, Baby stay with me<em>

_Well i'm not sure what this is gonna be, but with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline through the window,_

_the moon above you and the street below_

_hold my breath as your moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes baby don't run, just kiss me, slowly_

_Well i'm not sure where this is gonna go but in this moment all I know_

_is the skyline, though the window, the moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as you moving in taste you lips and feel your skin _

_when the time comes baby don't run..._

I stepped back and twirled her admiring how her floor length strapless dress looked like it was glowing, I guess that was what Aphrodite was going for, and crashed her into me. Reyna giggled leaning her forehead on mine, "Someone took dance lessons," she mused playing with the hair on the back of my neck again, "_Whahhhhht._ Dance lessons psh if you call spending three days a week with Sunny while she yells at you repeatedly to point your toes a lesson well then sure."

Reyna shook her head and grinned, "Te amo," she whispered putting her hands on my chest.

I ran my hands up her bare arms and and put one hand behind her neck while the other grabbed her left hand kissing the newly added ring on her finger, "Te amo. Mrs Valdez."

_Just kiss me,_

_slowly._

* * *

><p><strong>An Would you like some sugar on these corny flakes? Ha see what I did there...I crack myself up. So please review guys **with leo on top ;)** they make me verrrry happy! Hope you all had an absolutely amazing new year and that all your resolutions come true. And I have a question for y'all- Who do you think would be a good Reyna and Leo in appearance, who do imagine as them? I've heard and seen so many different things and some I completely agree on and others well they can get out of here ;) Just kidding but do tell me in a review.**

**~Bay :D**


	12. L is for Leo

**A/N Hey my lovely leyners or whatever you want to call it! **

**lmb111514- Oh thank you doll i'm glad you liked it! **

**haley giggles- Uh I know it's hard I just keep feeling conflicted between different people..**

**Mitzipitzi- Thank you!**

**Aishani108- I'm glad that means a lot to me****!**

**xXTheDragonRiderXx- I'm glad I could have provided it for you ;)**

**Saraarena (I'm going to combine all yours together because there a lot which I love)- First of all I'd like to thank you so much for reviewing on all those chapters and thank you! I'd like to think that he believes he's romantic ;) Oh thank you that means a lot! Oh your such a sweet heart! Haha thanks I was watching Batman when I was writing. Yeah well I though it was about time he grew a pair ;) Thank you thank you thank you! Haha thanks :) **

**Alex Scott Son of Athena- Haha no he does not ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Leyna ABC's<strong>

Reyna's POV

L is for Leo

Leo.

He's a cocky, annoying, noisy, persistent, high tempered, elfish, hyperactive son of a bitch.

And since the first day we met I knew he was going to be a pain in my ass.

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

Percy and Annabeth kissed while everyone stared at them not sure what to do, especially since she just went all mutant ninja turtle on him, but I didn't even give them a second glance because all I could focus my attention on was that my pikatchu was back... and he was holding hands with someone else.

Of course she just _had _to be nothing less than stunning with her tan skin, slim figure, choppy hair, and kaleidoscope eyes.

I hate her.

There was no possible way I could ever compete with a girl like that, and I don't think there's even a reason to try. Jason wasn't mine. My hero was fair game to whoever could make his heart beat faster and beautiful smile grow wider. That doesn't mean however that it didn't crush me to finally realize that after years of trying to make him love me back that I was replaced by some girl who'd he only known for a few months. I even had shameless hope that when his memories had been stolen that I would be that one that lingered in his mind, like Annabeth to Percy, but obviously he would be just another crushed dream.

There was one thing though that connected me to this stranger and it was the way she looked at him, as if while he was next to her nothing mattered...and nothing could hurt her again, it was exactly how I used to look at him. The only difference was that he returned it.

"Hello Reyna i'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," Annabeth announced as she walked up and shook hands with me and then one by one they each introduced themselves. The girls name was Piper. What a horrid name. **(A/n No offence to anyone name piper it's a cute name) **As she sauntered passed to stand next to the others the last of them walked up. '_Doesn't look like much of a warrior_,' I noted giving a once over to his black curly hair, dark brown eyes and very slender frame.

He stared at me without saying anything and a goofy smile was plastered on his face as his mischievous eyes shined, "And you are?" I questioned crossing my arms over my chest agitated. '_I do not have time for this.' _

He seemed to snap himself out of whatever thoughts he had and winked grabbing my hand, "All yours baby but you can call me Leo."

'_Oh this is going to be a loooong day.'_

~Flashback over~

* * *

><p>The only thing I was wrong about was that I thought once the quest was over he would go away.<p>

Clearly I didn't take his persistence into account...and his knowledge of pick-up lines.

~Multiple lame pick-up lines~

"If your beauty were time, you'd be an eternity"

"You are so beautiful that you gave the sun a reason to shine. See what I did there rey rey 'cause you know your a daughter of Apollo and all that *wink.*" That face-palm could be heard around the world.

"Is your name Katrina," _You clearly know that it's Reyna, _"no just answer the question" _Have you got brain damage? Did you fall on a wrench or something and get amnesia, _"no Reyna just-" _so you do know my name, _"of course I do but-" _then why are you asking if it's Katrina when you are conscious it's not, _"Fuck it never mind!"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" _It hurt like hell. _Leo chuckled at that.

"You see my friend over there (points at Travis) he wants to know if YOU think I'M cute" _I'__ll get back to him on that. _

"You must be jamaican cause you-" _I'm Puerto Rican, _"no I know you are but i'm not done yet. So as I was saying before you rudely interrupted you must be jamaican cause-" _Is this supposed to be funny because I have things to do "_WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!"

_What do you want Valdez _"Are you capable of re-arranging the alphabet? Because i'd like to put you and I together. _I see you still haven't learned the alphabet now have you Leo._

_"_Hey hermosa whatcha doin'?" _Math Valdez now go away before I kick you so hard in the balls that you'll be able to sing opera for a week "_No no it's fine we can do math. Let's just add a bed, subtract your clothes, divide your legs, and multiply." I always keep true to my threats.

"If you were a tear I wouldn't cry not only to keep my masculinity but in fear of losing you," His ego couldn't have gotten bigger when she blushed.

~End of pick-up lines~

* * *

><p>Leo could give me a headache faster than listening to Justin Biebers Baby on replay. But he was also a caring, sweet, considerate, funny (at times), and handsome guy.<p>

I could see that it killed him every time that he saw the small almost unnoticeable burn marks on body, and no matter how many times I could try to convince him that they were nothing and didn't even hurt he would apologize all over again. When I thought I had no one, he became my savior without even realizing it. No one thought the strict powerful roman could fall for the goofy carefree greek. Hell even I didn't know, but things like this always seem to surprise people don't they.

So looking down at him on one knee as Pitch Perfect played in the background with the velvet box in his big hands and a nervous expression, probably since i've been just staring at him shocked with my mouth hanging open for the last 2 minutes, I grinned huffing out a loud breath of air and nodded vigorously throwing my arms around his neck as he buried his face in my hair muttering something about thank gods and crushed me to him.

So yeah he's a cocky, annoying, noisy, persistent, high tempered, elfish, hyperactive son of a bitch.

* * *

><p>But he's my cocky, annoying, noisy, persistent, high tempered, elfish, hyperactive son of a bitch. And my flaming savior.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An Hey all you people! Thank you SO much for all your amazing reviews you guys are awesome! I know this isn't the greatest update or even that good but I wanted to write it before I went back to school because I have like no time at all during the weekdays so...yeah... Please review my fellow leyners **with leo on top **;) ****they make me as happy as Niall when he gets food! That's for my directioner followers if I have any. And if you could answer my question on who you think would make a good Reyna or imagine as reyna that'd be incredible!**

**~Bay :D**


	13. M is for Mother's Day

**A/N Hey all you people how are my lovely fellow leyna lovers :)**

**Mitzipitzi- I hope that's a good comment and that you liked it.**

**Lmb111514- Oh thank you i'm glad you liked it :)**

**Aishani108- Here it is darling ;)**

**ParamoreYJ- You have no idea how much that means to me i'm so happy you like it! Muchas gracias :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Leyna ABC's <strong>

Leo's POV

M is for Mother's Day

"Dammit why can't I get this right!" I barked flinging the glass music box at the wall and glaring as I watched it shatter, and all but growling I exhaled deeply running my hands through my hair and felt as if Miss You by the Rolling Stones was practically bouncing off the walls and pumping into me. They were _her _favorite band. And even though I felt ready to burst it was as if I couldn't control myself and roared hurling the closest things to me, not even caring what they were, as far as they could go and getting a sickening satisfaction at hearing them crash. It was like this every year on this stupid _stupid _day, the one day I didn't care enough to hold back. Looking down at my clenched fists as beads of sweat dripped down my forehead a growl of frustration escaped through my lips as I saw the sparks of crimson ready to go a flame at any given moment.

"FUCKING _GIFT,_" I shrieked seeing red cloud my vision as my fist smashed into the marble column.

* * *

><p>Reyna's POV<p>

My tennis shoes squeaked filling in the silence as I walked to the dining pavilion rather late after trying to get in some more training before dinner, but either way a lot of the campers have left... seeing at what day it was. But after years of trying my best to force _her _out of my mind, it was just another Sunday. I mean it doesn't hurt or even bother me in the slightest when they talk about what gifts they're going to present or how they can't wait to see their reactions, especially Percy who it seems like it was the only thing he could talk about until he finally left, but I just don't care for it. As I got closer to the pavilion though my shoes were no longer the only things making noise.

Crashes and extremely loud music was coming from the forges, but seeing as it wasn't the normal metal on metal collision that would usually be heard I got closer. When I walked up front I noticed the entrance door was ajar and peeked my head in slightly.

The usual chaos of the forges was evident but instead of being semi-organized in the way only Vulcan kids can understand there were devices that I couldn't even distinguish anymore sprayed all over the floor in pieces and in a corner close to me was glass with pink music notes on it that was nothing left but chunks. The Rolling Stones were playing so loud on whatever speaker was in the room that the walls felt as if they were vibrating and the only person in the room was Leo standing at a workbench. His orange camp t-shirt was thrown off into a corner leaving him in a white tank top, beads of sweat made his black curls cling to his forehead and he was breathing deeply, eyes closed. When Leo finally opened his eyes he growled glaring at his clenched fists and I watched along with him the little sparks coming out between his knuckles and looking up at me, yet not at me at all he screamed, "FUCKING _GIFT,_" before turning a complete 3,60 and slamming his fist, now totally on fire, into the marble column behind him.

* * *

><p>Leo's POV<p>

To say that it hurt would be an understatement. My hand felt as if I had taken my own hammer and mashed it repeatedly and as I tried to pry open my fingers from the tight made fist shots of pain pierced my arm. With Miss You still pounding in my ears I sighing closing my eyes and rested my forehead on the cool soot covered marble clutching my hand to my chest.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" a voice that I knew all to well shouted and I felt the rush of air as Reyna ran to my side, sometimes she moved so delicately that it was almost like a ghost walking, that or the music was on full blast so I could barely hear myself think. "Have you literally gone insane Valdez! Did you break your hand!?"

"What do you care," I grumbled clenching my jaw trying to shut her voice out.

"Let me see it," but I held it closer and turned away slightly. Feeling the tug of her small hand on my shoulder as she repeated it again I saw there was no point in protesting and looked at her for the first time as I practically shoved it out.

Biting her lip gently Reyna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and examined with her quizzical eyes, touching it gingerly. Her cheeks and nose were tinted pink from the heat of the forges and her full lips pursed as she decided what to do, the purple shirt she wore was tucked neatly into her shorts and the laces from her tennis shoes untied. She was just as beautiful as she always was without even trying and her long lashes fluttered up to look at me as she said, "I have to take you to the infirmary."

Yanking my hand away I turned my back to her, "I'm fine."

She took a determined step forward and tried to reason, "Leo your hand is fractured and the faster we can get you some ambrosia the-"

"- Just get out!" I interrupted snapping my head towards her and instantly feeling guilt at her look of hurt but she replaced it with a glare and her face turned to stone. "Fine! I just came here to tell you to turn down you freaking music and now that I have i'll be leaving," she humphed sticking her nose in the air and walking away.

"No Reyna wait!" I grabbed at her wrist but before I could apologize she gasped loudly then whimpered snatching it out of my hands and I registered what happened. Looking down at my own hand I saw with disgust that my palm was covered in flames and I clenched it but it just went straight through my knuckles.

Shaking my head I slumped down on the wall till I slid to the floor then pulled my knees up and crossed my arms over them snapping my fingers making the music instantly stop, "I will never be able to control myself will I?" I asked in disbelief more to myself than to her.

Reyna's feet shuffled on the ground as she hesitantly walked forward, "It's ok Leo it doesn't even hurt that bad i'm pretty sure the climbing wall could have done much worse."

I cackled glancing up at her before burying my face in my arms, "You don't even understand do you. I could have completely turned you into ashes and I wouldn't have been able to stop it."

"Maybe if you concentrated on it-"

"Trust me Reyna I speak from experience," I disclosed and I could feel her intense eyes on me, "you see that tool-box over there," I pointed to a rusted blue one on a far right workbench and she nodded, "inside there's some ambrosia go get it for you wrist." In the silence her shoes squeaked echoing off the walls and when she made her way back I felt slight warmth to my right and a piece of ambrosia was put right up to my mouth. Chuckling I grabbed it mumbling a thanks and relaxed at the taste of homemade pizza that only _she _could make.

"I thinks it's story time don't you," she hinted nibbling on her own ambrosia and I felt the corners of my mouth tug at a smile, "sure hermosa but this ain't gonna be a happily ever after."

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and leaned my head on the wall, "When I was little I had this one babysitter named Tia Callida, she turned out to be Hera, well she would do all these crazy things to train me to be strong because she knew I was one of the seven like letting me play with knives and putting me into active fireplaces, once she even tried to get me to poke a rattlesnake. And well long story my mom thought she was trying to "kill" me so bye bye Tia... my mom and I were really close. She taught me morse code and spanish and always thought positively even though we really didn't have much and she worked _a lot_. Well one day when I was eight I was with my mom at the mechanic shop she worked at and it was late but she said she just wanted to finish up. When I was waiting though Gaea appeared and told me all this stuff that I didn't understand then, that I would play a part in her downfall and that she needed to do something so that I knew not to go against her and in panic to save me and my mom..I lost control. I couldn't stop the fire and the place burned down. I tried to tap to her to get out and asked if she was safe. But I was too late. My whole family blamed me for the fire, and they had every reason to, so no one took me in. My aunt even called me diablo and refused to social services that she would take me so I was sent to foster homes, six of them, but I ran away from them all. And every year on this day it reminds me of what I did, so I lose control." I hadn't even realized I had started crying and scolded myself for showing weakness in front of one of the strongest people i have ever met.

"I am so sorry Leo," glimpsing up at her I was stunned to see that her own eyes were turning red but she seemed to be holding back and her lips were in a tight line, "I understand how it feels to lose someone that you thought would always be by your side. My own mom well... we weren't close but I always blamed myself for everything that me and Hylla had to go through, I always thought that if I hadn't been born then she could have had a good normal life and have been happier. But then I started to realize that were all put here for a reason and the fates, while can be so so cruel, have put each of us in a certain path and there's no possible way we can change that. And Leo you have to stop blaming yourself, you were only eight years old and you were trying to _protect _you mom _not _hurt her."

"I know your right and i have been told before and I know that my mom would want me to stop but... it's like this is the only way I can feel closer to her. I'm afraid that if I let go of it i'll forget her."

Reyna smiled warmly, "Leo the reality of fear is that your not afraid of the dark your scared of what's_ in it_, your not afraid of heights your afraid of_ falling_, your not afraid of the people around you your afraid of _rejection_, your not afraid of love your just afraid of not being loved _back_, your not afraid to try again your just afraid of getting hurt _for the same reason_. And Leo you are _not _afraid to let go of your mom, your just afraid to accept the reality that she's gone."

With one hand I rubbed my face wiping away some tears and heard her calming voice add, "You can't let fear rule your life. You have to confront it."

Nodding I looked over at her and held her gaze, "Which one of those is your fear," I murmured and she bitterly chuckled.

"It's easier to tell you which one i'm not afraid of," she said looking down at her shoes and twirling the untied lace.

"What's your story Rey?"

Reyna glanced up at me quickly before looking back down, "What do you mean I already told you. My mom and I aren't close; I blame myself for making Hylla go through hell; that's pretty much it."

"You and I both know that is not it. Come on I told you mine."

"I...I will tell you mine just...not today ok."

"Aw but Rey-"

"Please Leo just, not today," as she said it her voice cracked slightly but she covered it up quickly and for a second a flash of sadness flashed through her eyes but she replaced it with stone again and that was when it dawned on me that Reyna's just as broken as I am... maybe even more. But unlike me she covered it with isolating herself from everyone so that they can't see that at any moment she could have a meltdown even more intense than mine. But if that day were to ever come, then i'm going to be right there.

"Promise."

"Promise," with that I took her pinky and wrapped it around my own and she raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing?"

"It's a pinky promise duh i mean everyone knows you can't break a pinky promise."

"Oh of course but what shall the consequences be if one were to dare," she said sarcastically rolling her eyes but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"_Well_ if anyone were to have the audacity to disgrace the name of pinky promises than they would have to cut off a tuft of Grover's butt fur and eat it."

Her face morphed into one of disgust making her nose scrunch up then into one of extreme disgust which was hilarious, "That is absolutely vile."

"Then you better keep your promise huh," Reyna shuddered and scrunched her nose even more if that was possible.

"Hey rey rey," she rolled her eyes but looked up at me as if saying _go on_, "I'll help you confront your fears if you help me confront mine."

The smallest of smiles creeped on her lips and she wrapped her pinky around mine, "Pinky promise," she murmured putting her lips to my pinky and giving it a gently kiss.

"Pinky promise," I repeated copying her action.

Reyna sighed turning her back towards the wall and resting her head gently against it staring at the ceiling the heat still splashing pink over her beautiful features, "Happy Mother's Day Leo," she whispered, eyes locked on the small fan above, and hesitantly her hand found mine as if she wasn't sure if i'd pull away.

But lacing mine through hers giving it a gentle squeeze I stared down at her, "Happy Mother's Day Reyna," I whispered before sitting back and snapping my fingers for the music to play again. Now November Rain played and we sat in a comfortable silence feeling the vibrations of the wall as the music blasted until I heard Reyna's soft breathing next to me and I smiled.

I will fix her.

* * *

><p><em>When I look into your eyes I see a love restrained<em>

_But darlin when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same_

_Nothing lasts forevor, and we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle, in the cold November rain_

_We've been through this such a long long time just trying to kill the pain_

_But lovers always come and lovers always go and no ones really sure who's letting go- Walking away_

_If we could take the time to lay it on the line I could rest my head just knowing that you were mine- All mine_

_..._

_So if you want to love me then darlin don't refrain_

* * *

><p><strong><em>An _hey all you people! I had a half day today so I went straight to writing and I really thought this would be a lot longer but it's pretty short so sorry about that. Hope you guys like it but i won't know unless you review and trust me when you do they make me write faster.. most of the time. So please review **with leo on top**! If you don't then leo might make you eat grover butt fur... just saying. And yes i'm going to shamelessly advertise my new story why? Because I can! So you guys should check out Plans Change ;) Hope you have a great week and thank you to everyone that favorite and follow/ add me to fav author! :)**

**~Bay :D**


	14. N is for Never

**Hey my lovey leyners! How you doin ;)**

**Cccrrraaazzzyyy- Oh thank you and haha I liked writing that one.**

**Thank you :)**

**Oh trust me doll as long as i'm writing he won't ;)**

**Thank you :)**

**xXTheDragonRiderXx- I'll see what I can do ;)**

**haley giggles- Oh thank you that means a lot :D**

**The-Musical-Genius- Thanks doll i'm glad you like it **

**Jawl- I hope that's a good thing?**

**Mitzipitzi- Thanks doll :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Leyna ABC's <strong>

Reyna's POV

N is for Never

Staring at the small golden locket that dangled between my fingers I sighed and, for about the eighth time, set it down carefully in the velvet box it had come in and closed my eyes. I rested my head on my hands and calculated every possible scenario of what to do next and none of them came out in my favor. This thing was going to haunt me for as long as I had it in my possession.

~_Flashback_~

_"Look me in the eyes and say it."_

_I stared at the ground and furiously trying to think of any sort of excuse but suddenly became very aware of how close Leo stood and how extremely hot his jagged breath was on my forehead making me almost sweat. As I opened and closed my mouth I could practically feel his impatience as he growled and if possible stepped even closer._

_"No dammit Reyna i'm not playing games anymore!" he barked grabbing my chin and lifting it up so I was forced to look at him, "look me in the eyes, and tell me that you don't feel the same. And i'll never bother you again."_

~_End of flashback_~

The look of pure disappointment and hurt on his face was plastered in my memory the second I finished my sentence.

~_Flashback~_

_Mustering every last bit of courage I could my blue-green eyes pierced into his brown ones as I tried to fake confidence and slowly forced the words, "I don't and never will want anything to do with you. Ever," out._

_~End of flashback~_

Even though I felt as if I had kicked a blind puppy I know that for the good of both of us it's best that we just never get involved and that we pretend like it didn't even happend. And for that to be possible I have to return his locket and just pray to every god that he doesn't hate me forevor.

My chances of that are very slim.

I took a deep breath and picked up the box as I pushed myself out of my chair and walked out towards the direction of cabin 9. '_It's now or never,'_ I thought to myself.

...

"Have any of you seen Leo," I asked the cabin members that were either working on something at one of the many desks spread out or laying on their bunks and the ones who bothered to acknowledge me just shook their heads. "Well do any of you have any idea where he could be?" I asked groaning.

Jake Masons head popped out from one of the top bunks and he smiled warmly, "I think he's in the amphitheater but you might not want to talk to him right now Rey he's in a really bad mood," he advised climbing down and walking to a desk on my right pulling out a big pile of machine designs from a cabinet drawer. "Why are you looking for him anyway? Did that hyperactive furnace mess with you again?"

"No I just have to give something back to him."

He looked me up and down till his eyes rested on the small box in my hands and he reached his large hands out to take it, "If you want Rey I can give it to him and save you the trouble of possible singed hair," he suggested giving me a crooked smile that made the daughter of Venus Amalie go crazy. Jake was pretty handsome with that whole _I'm-super-charming-and-buff-and-have-awesome-hair-but-i'm-kinda-shy _thing going on but I shook my head held it closer.

"Thanks Jake, but i'm not a coward, and I have to do this myself," I stated and I saw him nod before I walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Leo's POV<p>

"Reyna's looking for you," a deep voice announced and I searched around until I saw that it was Jake leaning against the door frame.

Rolling my eyes I went back to screwing in the last nail of Annabeth's desk and asked hollowly, "Is she coming here then?"

"Not _yet_. I told her that you were in the amphitheater so that'll buy you like ten minutes or so, probably less considering how fast Reyna walks." I nodded cleaning my hands on my pants and placed my tool belt on one of the work benches as I headed towards the back door exit. "Why are you avoiding her man? Is she the reason your in such a prissy mood."

"Why do you care Jake it's none of your business anyway. Why don't you go back to playing kissy face with Amalie and leave me alone," alright that came out a lot ruder than I intended it to but I have to get out of here before _she_ comes. "Hey don't take this out on me and don't bring Amalie into this I just wanted to know why your being such a douche-bag lately and to tell you that Reyna is determined to find you so there's no point in running away like a wuss," he said glaring.

"I'm not running away i'm just trying to avoid that little heartless bitch for as long as I possibly can," I bellowed pushing open the door and stomping out as I slammed it shut. '_Stupid fucking Reyna. Stupid Jake. Stupid Valentines Day even though it was three day ago. Who would come up with such a pointless holiday anyway," _I thought glaring at my feet and trying to think of somewhere else I could go that she might not be able to find me. It was a good thing I saw her coming when I was headed to my Cabin. How dare she even disrupt my own dojo has she no sensibility. '_Maybe I could hide out in the Big House supply closet 'till dinner then sneak into th-"_

"Leo," a voice I knew all to well and particularly hated at the moment called out. '_Ok Valdez it's now or never. You can stand here and face her like a man, or run away like a wuss.' _"Leo," she called out again but she sounded much closer now. '_Running away it is,' _I thought sprinting at full speed to the woods since it was the closest place where I had a possible chance to lose her. "Leo!" she yelled and by the sound of it took off too.

"Leo get back here!" dammit she's getting closer. Barely side-stepping a tree I tripped over it's roots and landed on the palm of my hands whacking my head lightly on the ground. I turned around for the first time to see that she was only a few feet away and as quickly as I could got up and ran even further into the woods. "Oh no you don't," she yelled and I suddenly felt something or should I say someone slam into my back almost knocking me off my feet again but I regained my balance. Reyna clung onto my neck and wrapped her legs tightly around my waist, "How the hell did you run that fast your usually so slow," she panted and her breath hitting my ear.

"Oh hi Reyna was that you chasing me like a maniac I thought that was someone else." I could practically feel her roll her eyes and she unlatched herself, "We have to talk," she stated stepping infront of me.

"Yeah I don't think we do. We pretty much said everything we had to so if you don't mind dinner's going to start soon and i'm starving," hiding from someone for the past three days can really bring out someones appetite. "Fine if you want to act like a child then go, but at least take this," she said holding out the familiar square red velvet box and I shoved it back at her.

"I don't want that it's yours."

"Leo, I can't keep this," she whispered looking me in the eyes and I scowled, "Why. Are even my presents not good enough for you," I muttered. The glare she gave me was so harsh it could make an army whimper at her feet but I won't let her intimidate me, "You know you are such an _idiot _Valdez," she said through clenched teeth.

"Is that so?"

"How could you possibly think i'm giving it back because it's not 'good enough' when in reality it's because I want to just forget about what happened so that _maybe _things could go back to normal. But obviously with you having the mentality of a three year old that will never happen now will it!"

"It goes to show how much of an icy bitch you are saying that you want to forget about me telling you that I love you so much that your giving me back my present to erase any trace of it well you know what Reyna, fine, since you don't want anything to do with me. Ever. I'll take it back and you won't have to worry about this three year old ever again. Capish." Reyna shook her head slowly and sighed holding out the box and I snatched it out of her hands, "I really wish one day you might forgive me," I heard her say as I began to walk away.

"We can't always get what we wish fo-" the sound of thumping and tree branches snapping made me stop dead in my tracks but when I turned to Reyna in a hopeful reassurance that it was her she stood straight and frigid, eyes scanning left to right. "Leo tell me that this is just a prank your pulling to get back at me more," she asked giving me that same hopeful reassurance but I shook my head solemnly, "in that case, considering you don't have your tool belt to whip out some killing machine and all I have is my dagger when whatever it is comes out you'll stand behind me."

"What are you my knight in shining armor no i'll protect you if you don't recall i've got this," I said holding up a flaming hand and she glared grabbing the collar of my shirt and yanking down so we were eye level. "Listen here Valdez I don't ever need anyone to protect me. Especially you, a fool in a tin can suit."

"That's got abandonment issues written all over that sentence sweetheart," before she could try to come up with some witty reply though a furry pure black paw the size of Reyna's whole body came out of the shadows on her left and gave a low growl. Reyna's grip on my shirt tightened before she whipped out her knife and took on a fighting stance right between me and the hellhound. "Go get the others Leo I have a feeling that if we're this far out in the woods there's going to be plenty more of them," she demanded her eyes never leaving it even as it took a step closer.

"Rey your loco if you think I would ever leave you alone with the possibility of more than one hellhound."

"I can handle this," she said glancing back and giving me a look like _If-you-don't-go-this-knife-will-be-intended-for-you _and that's when it all happened, the hellhound gave a low growl and it's hind legs bent as it sprang forward. I threw myself into her so that i'd land on top and she groaned as her head slammed into the ground. Blinking rapidly as I tried to regain my composure and at the same time trying to process what was going on I heard Reyna shriek from under me and I looked up just in time to meet black eyes as I felt claws rip through my shirt and pierce my whole chest. Reyna squirmed trying to get out but her only chances of surviving are that someone hears her screaming even if I have to be the reason for it. I felt a crack as it's massive paw stepped on my leg and it barred it's teeth smelling my face and even though I knew I was screaming I couldn't hear anything other than this ringing in my ears.

A flash of gold passed before my eyes and it struck the hellhounds right eye making it cry out and I mustered every ounce of strength I had left to make a decent sized flame erupt from my hands and grabbed onto it's fur. The hellhound jumped up with me still attached to it swinging around and yelping as it tried to shake me off and I finally landed a few feet away but right before I closed my eyes I saw Reyna jump to her feet and charge towards it, her knife impaling the beasts heart making a shower of silver dust erupt around her.

I heard quick footsteps then felt myself being rolled onto my back and cold hands touched my forehead as they screamed out for help. Through closed eyelids, maybe it was a hallucination but, I swear a gold light shot into the air and then Reyna lifted my head slightly so that it rested on her lap and she repeated that someone was going to come help us soon.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! HELP! Leo...leo? Oh gods Leo please at least lift a finger if you can hear me please," she pleaded and I heard a light giggle when I opened both eyes and winked at her before feeling them close again. Her small hands brushed the hair out of my face and I heard her sigh, "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Leo," she croaked and I felt a tear hit my cheek, "If I just didn't...if I had told you...oh Apollo this is hard. Ok well I I i've never been good at expressing myself and you know that but Leo I need you to know that pretty much everything I said that night was a lie."

* * *

><p>Reyna's POV<p>

My eyes stung from trying to hold back tears and I sighed looking down at his mangled frame. Leo's shirt was practically ripped to shreds and his chest didn't look like it was doing much better, his leg was bent at an odd angle and a small cut on his forehead bled from when he was thrown on the ground. "I told you so many awful things that I knew would make you not want to be around me anymore but the worst one was that I would never want anything to do with you and that is so far from the truth." His eyelashes fluttered as if to open his eyes but he gave up and lay numb again, "Even when I don't mean to I end up wondering what your doing or thinking about you but then I have to scold myself because after Adam and Jason I just, I don't want to get hurt anymore but with you as unbelievably corny as this sounds it feels different." I brushed his curly mess out of his face again and smiled, "You make me laugh and always end up making me loosen up even when you don't mean to and you don't expect me to be perfect like it seems everyone else does and Leo, I had to give you back the locket because...because I wanted to forget that you said you loved me." He stiffened and shut his eyes tighter, "Only because it reminded me how madly i'm in love with you."

Leo smiled slightly and I repositioned myself placing my hand gently on his cheek as I leaned down till we were nose to nose and whispered, "Hopefully you won't remember this," before closing the gap. It was a slow kiss but I was surprised he was even able to kiss back. "I love you Leo please just don't leave me please," I croaked not being able to stop the tears this time and I heard him mumble out, "Never," before his body went completely still again.

"Then you have to stay awake ok please Leo just stay strong," I pleaded holding him closer to me. Oh Apollo please don't let him die.

"REYNA! LEO! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" a deep voice shouted and multiple heavy footsteps stomped around, "HERE! WE'RE OVER HERE HURRY!" I yelled back and not long after Percy, Jake, Annabeth, the Stolls, and Sunny came running through the bushes and stood stunned at the scene in front of them. I would have to if I saw trees bent over, blood on the grass, and one of your closest friends laying half dead bleeding everywhere with his head in the lap of a girl who was covered in silver dust. Sunny gasped covering her mouth with her hands and her eyes were replaced with a dark shade of red instead of there usual light green, "Oh no no no none of that you have to hurry and get him to the infirmary! NOW!" I snapped and they all rushed forward. Percy and Jake lifted him gently while Travis held him up from underneath and they began to sprint in the direction that must have been where camp was.

"Rey are, are you ok?" Sunny asked stepping forward and before I could stop myself I threw my arms around her and cried even as she tried to reassure me that Leo was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>Leo's POV<p>

'_Oh gods my head is killing me_,' I thought slowly blinking open my eyes to see that I was in a room with nothing but white walls and a wooden rocking-chair which was being occupied by a very tired looking Reyna. Her eyes were closed with her head resting back and if it wasn't for the fact that her fingers were incessantly drumming on the armrest I would have thought that she was sleeping, "Hola reina."

Reyna's eyes snapped open and she all but flew out of the chair and stood next to me, "How are you-Are you hungry-Are you thirsty-Do you need anything-Are you in pain-Oh gods Leo i'm so sorry," she exclaimed in one jumbled blur and I laughed taking her hand, "Ok well someones had to much caffeine," I grinned and she gave me an incredulous look.

"Your in the infirmary with a cracked rib, fractured leg, practically ripped up chest that will most likely leave some scars, and a concussion...how are you so happy!"

"That is an easy answer my little knight in shining armor and it's because, you love me," I stated grinning from ear to ear and she rolled her eyes but cracked a small smile, "You know usually the guy is the knight in shining armor." I winked and said, "That's to mainstream. Besides it doesn't matter anyway, what matters is that I always knew you wanted a piece of the Leo master," i said gesturing to myself and Reyna's smile fell as she gave a _you-have got-to-be-kidding-me _look, "Oh no no no Reyna darling you cannot give me that look now that you've confessed your undying love to me."

"Undying love my ass it was just heat of the moment."

"My milkshakes bring Reyna to the yard damn right it's better than Adams damn right it's better than Jason's I could teach them but i'd have to charge."

"You're ridiculous-"

"And you have an undying love for me."

"Hardly I mean-"

"-Undying!"

"It comes and goes-"

"-UNDYING"

"Leo! Stop interupt-"

"You've got to got to have this!" I sang out and she face-palmed, "Oh jupiter just strike me down now please."

"Oh and rey rey," I said patting the bed so that she would sit down, once she did I smirked, "I remember."

Reyna looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened and cheeks tinted a light shade of pink, "I don't think I know what you mean," she replied innocently and began leaning forward. "I guess i'll have to refresh your memory then," Reyna put her hands on my face and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer. It reminded me of the first one, sweet and slow and once she pulled away I still had the taste of her mint chap stick on my lips.

"Well i'm going to go tell the others that you're awake do you need anything," she asked opening the door and I shook my head but before she walked out I called to her, "Rey wait."

"If you start singing 'As long as you love me' I swear to gods Leo i'll kill you."

"No no I wasn't going to," well not anymore at least, "I love you reyna."

"Yeah whatever you hyperactive furnace," she winked before closing the door.

'_Hyperactive furnace?'_ where have I heard that name before?

* * *

><p><strong>An Hey guys sorry for not updating but i've been extremely busy! I hope you liked it and please review** with Leo on top** they are so amazing to read! Hope you guys had a great three day weekend and that you liked this not so great chapter. Oh and btw if your wondering what happened do not fret you'll find out on V ;) Oh and thank you to all who favorited and followed this story!**

**~Bay :D**


	15. O is for OPEN THE DOOR!

**A/N Hey there my lovely leyners! How you doin ;)**

**Guest- Yes I know**

** Haha thanks and I actaully don't know what a beta reader is? So..**

**Mitzipitzi- Thanks :)**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Oh well thank you and I do plan on it till Z :)**

**Jawl- Your comments confuse me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Leyna ABC's <strong>

Jason's POV

O is for OPEN THE DOOR!

"Don't you give me that look Valdez, this was your idea," Reyna remarked and the sound of a frustrated groan sounded through the door, it was most likely from Leo.

"I know, I know, but I thought this would be more enjoyable... I mean Percy has done it to Annabeth and they both said it was relaxing and a good way to pass time."

"So your making me go through this because your bored!"

"Well if you put it that way it just sounds so negative..." I could almost _feel _her face-palm.

'_What are you doing in there!' _I thought pressing my ear, that was all but glued to the wooden door, even closer- if that was possible- and trying to make out what it was that was taking them almost half an hour to come out. I mean the reason I came to find her was just to give the daily reports- and now i'm on my knees, with my ear pressed against the door, feeling like if they didn't come out in the next five minutes, with a very detailed innocent explanation that they were just playing a vigorous game of shoots and ladders, that I was going to electrocute the door down. And this all happened because Reyna said, "_Well fine if we're really going to do this then you're going to have to strip it down," _damn you Reyna.

"Ow Leo can you at least try to be gentle," she scolded and Leo sharply said back, "Bueno tal vez si dejaras de quejarse tanto y en realidad me dejas hacer esto, entonces no sería tan malo," I have no idea what that means but it must have been unpleasing because Reyna replied, "Discúlpeme," full of attitude and anger and then someone sighed.

"Ok i'm sorry hermosa I didn't mean to get all snappy...it's just I don't understand how people can do this daily! I'm exhausted and i'm only half way into it!" _'Why couldn't I have been born with x-ray vision!'_

A laugh that reminded me of soothing wind-chimes came through and Reyna snorted, "At least you're not that bad for you're first time and you if it helps, you haven't burned me. That's automatically a plus on your part."

"Oh jee, thanks," he drawled.

'_Maybe i'm just being stupid and what I think is going on is not actually going on so I can move on," _I thought standing and picking up the papers I had left discarded when this whole thing happened, '_I just have to walk away and get some air-'_

"Ow Leo ow this is not how you do it ow!"

"I think i'm stuck!"

"No you are not stuck get it out get it out!"

"I can't it's like super glued together!"

"I told you this wasn't the place to do it. Someone could hear. But oh what was it you said _Reyna you just have to live a little and go with the flow!_"

"This is no time for accusations," he protested and she yelped again.

"Maybe if you hadn't teased it so much then it wouldn't have gotten all rough!"

"Dammit come out!"

"Oh gods Leo you were right this is **so **relaxing! OW OW OW! At least try and be somewhat gentle!" she wailed and the sound of something crashing as if it got knocked over came. '_Okay this is to much!' _People could say what they want about how I didn't care about Reyna and just left her to be with Piper, even though I still don't think that she had any interest in me, but i'm not going to let anyone hurt her.

_"_REYNA! LEO! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I barked pounding my fist as I knocked and jiggling the knob only to find out that it was locked. The sound of mumbled words came out softly and someone protested while the other argued that it would be worse if they didn't.

"OPEN THE DOOR! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG COME OUT NOW!" I repeated and the noise of light footsteps padding on the floor towards the door stopped and was replaced by said person hitting the ground and their screaming protests coming out muffled.

"Nope sorry superman can't do that we're busy!"

"Doing what...Leo open the damn door before I knock it down!"

"No you can't do that," he protested, "we're naked! Quick Rey put you're clothes back on!"

"**LEO **hijo de puta get the hell off! Hold on Jason i'm coming."

"Reina it's not polite to anwser the door in the nude," is what Leo said right as the door swung and not sure if he was lying or not, I looked away. Reyna groaned in annoyance and if I was looking at her i'm sure she would be rubbing her temples, "Jason i'm not naked."

"Don't listen to her she's trying to entice you!"

"For the love of the gods be quiet Leo," we both snapped at the same time and a spanish word was grumbled and i'm pretty sure it wasn't 'oh yeah sure guys whatever you say.' Slowly I looked at Reyna and sure enough she wasn't naked, not even close in her long sleeved purple shirt and black skinny jeans with combat boots. The only thing that was off was- her hair.

Reyna's hair was a jumbled mess that looked like birds had picked at it then left when they realized it wouldn't be a fit home, but what was really putting off was the purple plastic brush stuck to the side of her head in a deep brown knot that seemed as if it were eating the brush.

"Oops oh no Jason i'm sorry if you find this too arousing," she scoffed gesturing to herself, "but that," pulling a swift 180 she was pointing at Leo who had his back to us and was picking up a broken pot, "decided it would be _fun _to try and do my hair for me."

"Oh thank the gods I thought you were... oh ugh never mind," I finished awkwardly rubbing my hands together feeling intimidated by the stone cold glare Reyna shot me as if she dared me to finish that sentence.

"You thought what...pickachu," she popped the p and it enhanced the word to taunt me further.

"Yeah what did you think Jason? Gosh get you're mind out of the gutter," he said shaking his head but still never turned around and I became curious. "Why aren't you looking at me Leo?"

"What i'm sorry are you a chick now. Do I have to look you in the eyes whenever I talk to you? No I don't think so."

"Leo look at me," I demanded but he shook his head staying in place saying a nah i'm good. Taking a few quiet steps closer I bribed, "You know Leo I heard we're getting a new shipment of metal tomorrow. The spankin' awesome shiny kind that's perfect for making new devices."

His ears perked and he semi turned his head, "Really?"

"Nope," I laughed grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around but stopped dead once I saw his face, "what-the-hell."

Leo's eyelashes were curled and had mascara, lips were a dark shade of red, and cheeks looked pink but not as if he were blushing, "Why would...no just...I have lost all respect for you." Leo rolled his eyes and shoved my hands off walking over to Reyna and talking her small hand in his. No matter how long they date it always seems so faze me out a little when he shows affection towards her, even in simple ways. "Calm down man i'm not going all man-woman on you I lost a bet and it was if I win she has to wear that Team Leo shirt I got her for a month, and if she won she gets to put makeup on me just because she wonders what i'd look like. You know you're so calm and smart that no one would know what a messed up mind you have, you do me proud," he referred the last part to her and kissed her hand.

Reyna blushed slightly before turning back to me, "How long were you eavesdropping Jason and don't give me that _I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about-I-would-never _crap."

I looked down at my shoes and shifted uncomfortably, "About half an hour. But it was only because I was looking for you to give you the daily report," I reasoned and smiled when I saw her sigh in defeat.

"Alright fine meet me in the library in about 10 minutes."

"Why 10 minutes?"

"Because i'm not going out with hair that looks like squirrels were having an acorn fight on top of it," and with that she walked out tugging on the brush saying something about stupid plastic death devices.

I looked at Leo one last time before leaving, shaking my head, "Later leotrina."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah I know EXTREMELY crappy chapter after a really long break but i'm sorry I had no motivation for O and this was the first thing that popped into my head so cut me some slack please I promise the next chapter will be A LOT better! Please review **with leo on top **;) And I hope y'all have a great Sunday and be safe, eat fruit, and don't take candy from strangers unless you know there name cause then technically you're not strangers anymore ;) I'm kidding please no one get kidnapped and say percabethfanforver said it was ok. **

**~Bay :D**

**P.S- Who do you think would actually make a good Reyna and Leo in real life I think I already have a Leo but Reyna stumps me**


	16. P is for PDA

**A/N Hey my Lovely Leyners! How you doin ;)**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Oh well thank you darlin' :)**

**MeRoNa119- Thanks a lot Darling!:)**

**Jawl- Your comments never seize to amuse/confuse me but thank you :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Leyna ABC's <strong>

Leo's POV

P is for PDA

Reyna has always hated PDA...or if you want to go with her way of making everything sound long and official- Public Displays of Affection.

* * *

><p>"You're so pretty," I drawled pocking her cheek right where her almost non-existent dimple was (I've only been successful enough four times to make her laugh hard enough that it showed), swatting my hand away absentmindedly Reyna's eyes remained glued to the paperwork.<p>

"No."

"But not just pretty, you're like seriously beautiful."

"I said no Leo."

"Like the type of beautiful that makes me sometimes want to just hide you away so that no one else can see you but me because you're just to good for them."

Reyna's long lashes fluttered up as her big eyes looked at me for once in perhaps 20 minutes, "First of all I just want you to take a moment and process how utterly creepy that sounded- alright..alright...ah see that look tells me we're on the same level. And secondly, I don't care how many compliments you give me the answer will still be NO n-o the act of not doing something even if your extremely annoying boyfriend won't stop bugging you!"

I pouted out my bottom lip and gave her puppy dog eyes, "Come on just kiss me," I whined.

"Besa mi trasero," she grumbled and reached out to smack me when I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. Rubbing my now stinging bicep I laughed at her look of frustration, wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders, "Come on babe loosen up i'm just yankin' your toga. Look I promise just one itsey bitsey kiss and i'll leave you to your paperwork." Picking up the large stack I waved it in front of her face tauntingly, "_Ouhhhh paperworrrrrk_."

The corners of her mouth tugged at a smile while she eyed the reports questioningly and looked as if she were weighing in her options. It really should not be normal that it takes blackmail to make my girlfriend consider kissing me?

"Well, alright, but then you leave and don't come back to bother me for the rest of the day."

"Scouts honor," I declared puffing out my chest and holding up three fingers while my thumb held down my pinky. Reyna cocked an eyebrow as her eyes flashed amusement, crossing her arms over her chest, "You are _not _a boy scout."

I scooted closer to her holding my hand over my heart and gaped, "_Excuse me_. Do you know who you are talking to- the master of merit badges that's who. Oh Rey rey please do _not _*insert sassy snap* make me whip out my Automotive Maintenance and Climbing badges because that's when you know, shit just got serious." It's almost ironic that I never got my Fire Safety badge.

Her smile went from ear to ear as she leaned forward slightly, "I have to tell you, picturing a cute little Leo in his scouts uniform going around asking people if they want to buy any cookies kind of makes my day."

"Cute? Ask? No no baby I was the bad-ass of the beaver scouts, people _begged _me to consider them worthy of buying my cookies."

Reyna laughed wholeheartedly making her eyes go squinty and the hint of her dimple to show. I smiled and reached down to kiss it, feeling it deepen slightly as she grinned and wound her arms around my neck, tugging lightly on my curls. Her breath hit my face and the sensation of mint was so strong it was as if she had just brushed her teeth. Knowing her she probably did. (Kids of Apollo brushed their teeth religiously), "We can kiss now," she confirmed with a nod, making it seem as if we eskimo kissed, and I felt her lashes brush my face as she closed her eyes. It was my turn to laugh as I closed the gap and wrapped my arms tightly around her small waist pulling her closer to me.

When we finally parted after who knows how long, both breathing heavily and clinging onto each other, I smiled at seeing her braid had fallen out making her hair tumble and her lips were red and swollen. "Leo," she said strikingly calm, "your ears are on fire."

Half ignoring Reyna's laughter at my misery, I flushed, swatting at my ears and cursed loudly in spanish. She stood up with the ease of a hunter stalking its prey and linked her arm through mine guiding me silently to the door, "Where we going Rey rey?"

"Oh not we. You."

I vaguely remembered whining, hitting, a deal, but then once I got to the kissing everything before or after that kinda went blank. "Well alrighty then i can feel when i'm unwanted."

"If that were true you would have been gone 30 minutes ago," she smirked, putting her hands on her hips. I grinned wrapping my arms around her whole body in a cartoonic form and felt her laugh vibrate through my chest, before I could lean down to kiss her again though the door swung open and I was suddenly thrown into the wall.

Reyna stood beet red looking at everything but me or the person at the door and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Oh well if it isn't the almighty teddy bear slayer. Careful Octogon I heard Build-a-Bear has been informed about your cruel slaughter and wants vengeance," I joked, playfully elbowing Reyna but she scolded me and screeched, "Leo!" as if I were a child and she my mom.

Octavian glared at both of us but directed his venom onto Reyna, "Reyna! How dare you allow your graecis 'boyfriend' to talk to me with such disrespect! Just goes to show what kind of leader you are, prefering to fool around instead of attending to your duties. It's as if you haven't brought enough shame to Rome by dating one of _them._"

I could feel my hands burning up and I took a step forward having all the intention in the world to make a skinny blonde fondue but Reyna's small yet firm hand grabbed my shoulder and shoved me behind her. "What do you want Octavian?" she demanded no longer a blushing uncomfortable mess but the usual great-postured nose up in the air leader that commanded respect, this also meant she had her brick wall up and now there was a steel vault in front for extra security.

He stiffened and pushed into her chest another stack of papers that I hadn't even noticed he'd been carrying, "Just to drop by these reports; though, it's quite obvious you haven't finished the first set."

Reyna sighed in annoyance and I reached out to wrap my arm around her waist but she took a considerate step to the right the second my hand touched her hip- wrapping her arms around the reports.

"Interesting."

Octavian stood at the door with the creepiest, yet most amused, smile on his pale face, "Doesn't it seem strange to you son of Vulcan that your girlfriend doesn't want anything to do with you as long as you're in public. Correct me if i'm wrong but when I came in were you two not hugging, and the second she saw someone else in the room you were thrown against the wall. Even now when you tried to comfort her with a normal boyfriend-girlfriend gesture she stepped as far away from you as possible. But, don't dwell on that," he stepped out closing the door but before it was fully shut he finished with a smirk, "it was just an observation," and slammed the door shut.

Reyna growled, stomping her way back to her desk and slamming the papers next to the other stack, "Oh he is so infuriating! Sticking his bony nose where it doesn't belong thinking that he's- what's wrong?"

"He's kinda right you know."

"What? About that whole public thing? Please he's just trying to get under you're skin," she said with a wave of her hand as if dismissing the thought.

"Well he's under! And he has shed some light on something that I've noticed but haven't really grasped until now."

With a roll of her eyes she sighed heavily, "And what would that be exactly?"

"You are ashamed to be seen around/dating me."

Reyna scoffed falling back dramatically into her chair, "Oh please Leo don't be ridiculous you know that's not true."

By now I had made my way across the room and was standing just on the other side of her desk staring her down. "Oh I know it's not true? Really, because you've never given me a reason to believe that it's not true. For god-sake Reyna you won't even hold my hand when someone else is in the room unless it's Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Gwen, Dakota, Jason, Pip- Fuck this you get the point!"

"You know how I feel about Public Displays of Affection!"

"That's just some bullshit excuse so that we never have to do anything together! What's next? You won't even want to be alone with me in the same room! Gods forbid someone find out and *gasp* actually think that you might care about me!"

Her jaw dropped and a flash of hurt passed over her eyes as she said, "I do care about you Leo."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"I just hate Public Displays of Affect-"

"PDA! Say it with me now P-D- to the fucking A," I yelled clapping at each letter and if looks could kill my blood would be splattered all over the wall.

Reyna dangerously slow got up and made her way around the desk and stopped about an inch in front of me with her arms crossed, "PDtothefuckingA," she grumbled through clenched teeth, "now get the hell out of my office before I splatter your blood on the wall."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," I teased tapping her lightly on the nose before walking out, barely even listening to her shout obscenities.

* * *

><p>Reyna's POV<p>

"He's right you know," Hazel said casually and rolled her eyes when I let out a low growl, "calm down tigress he over-reacted too, but you do know that he's right. I mean I understand how you might not want to kiss him in front of everyone, you're not the oh-look-at-my-relationship kind of person, but come on it's weird that you won't even hold his hand Rey. The poor guy has been in love with you since you first met and when he finally get's to date you he can't semi show you off as his, give him a break. I'd feel like you didn't want to be seen with me too."

Sighing in defeat I plopped some more jelly beans into my mouth, "Dammit I think you're right."

"I know I am."

"I messed up pretty bad."

"Like Christina Aguilera singing the national anthem."

"Some encouragment would be nice."

"It would wouldn't it."

"Haze," I whined, "just tell me how to make it better. You know i'm not good with romantic stuff," I pouted and she giggled.

"Well I do believe I have quite the great plan..."

* * *

><p>Leo's POV<p>

'Radioactive' blasted as a small but demanding voice asked, "What are you working on," from behind me and normally I would have smiled and turned around to kiss her forehead but instead I said,

"Stuff."

Reyna sighed and moved so we stood side by side, "Leo I...I came to apologize. I know that you're right and that even though kissing would kind of cross the line, I should hold your hand and hug you and other couple crap."

"You reina are a regular Shakespeare," I smirked and she laughed lightly taking hold of my hand.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Do I seriously have any other choice?" I questioned with a cocked brow and she smiled slightly with a 'nope' popping out the p.

"I have a present for you," she announced suddenly as if just remembered and reached a hand under her armour, "I had to pull some strings and turn the other way when the Stroll brothers pulled a prank on poor Katie but I know how badly you've wanted these so...tada," she smiled sheepishly holding out something that looked like a movie ticket but with closer inspection it was,

"Oh my sweet baby Hephasteus is that," I couldn't even finish with the smile that made my face hurt but I couldn't stop, especially when Reyna nodded.

"They sure are, Leo Javier Valdez, _we _are going to see the Yankee's against the Ranger's tomorrow night."

"Have I mentioned how fetching you look in that armour."

Reyna rolled her eyes, "No Leo you can not bring Festus with us."

* * *

><p>segway...segway...segway...<p>

I waited for Reyna on top of half-blood hill, drumming my fingers rapidly on the rock I've been sitting on for what seemed like _forever_. 'Patience Valdez patience she should be here any second now Reyna is never late unless...she wants to CRUSH MY DREAMS! How dare that little-'

"Hey guapo."

"Well look who decided to show up," is what I was going to say until I stopped dead the second I saw her. Reyna's long hair was out of it's braid and cascading down her shoulders, she wore dark blue capris that matched well with her Yankee's t-shirt and white converse, she even had on a bit of mascara.

"To much Yankee?" she assumed after I kept staring at her and I smiled taking off my cap that I got with the jersey I wore. "Well not quite enough," I said placing it on her and wrapping an arm around her waist-leading her towards the camp van.

"Now, let's watch some all american even though you're Puerto Rican and i'm Mexican baseball!"

segway...leothinkshe'ssexy...segway

* * *

><p>"Oh damn straight did you see that babe oh you've got to have seen that-you didn't see that did you you should feel ashamed of yourself how could you," I smushed into one sentence and Reyna's eyes went wide with confusion as she was mid-way into stuffing her mouth with french fries.<p>

"Wha?"

I waved her off and she shrugged going back to happily eating her fries and jelly beans (even though I have no idea how show can enjoy that it's way to many contradictions!)

_"Wowzza what a great hit from Derek Jeter but folks we're going to be taking a short break for the 4th inning so sit back and hold on,"_ the announcer called out and I gave Reyna's shoulder a gentle squeeze, smiling. "You having fun?"

"I actually am enjoying myself thank you. Is this everything you imagined it would be?"

"Yeah well I imagined a stadium full of Victoria Secret models but... eh yeah I guess you're okay too," and laughed when she glared and playfully smacked my arm.

_"Ladies and gentlemen please turn your attention to the scoreboard," _the announcer said and I knew what was going to happen, it could even be said to be some people's favorite thing. But not the girl sitting under my arm- the Kiss Cam.

I could feel Reyna cringe as one by one couples kissed for the world to see and especially went bug eyed when one in particular had a full on tonsil hockey session with mustard still on the corner of the guys mouth. "Well isn't that lovely," she grumbled laying her head on my shoulder, semi trying to not look at the screen until she shot up pin straight looking intensely at the scoreboard.

She gasped, "Mother of Apollo is that...US?!" just as I said,

"There appears to be an extremely attractive guy on the screen." Oh wait.

Reyna turned to me with a look of _holy-fuck-what-do-we-do-I-am-panicking-are-you-pan icking-cause-i'm-going-to-implode-right-now_. There was a sea of people screaming, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" but what I heard the clearest out of them all were the two guys behind us failing miserably at whispering, "I'm surprised this guy could get a girl so out of his league to go on a date with him but now he expects her to kiss him."

To which the other moron laughed and replied, "And they say beautiful girls only date guys up to their standards."

I must have not been the only one to hear because Reyna's intimidating eyes snapped towards them and glared then she turned back to me and placed her hands firmly around my neck, "I hope you know that I am doing this **only **for you and if you ever question if I care about you again... you might just be the first person to die due to dagger in ass," and with that she closed the gap. Earning us a wave of well deserved aw's.

* * *

><p><em>Homie kiss your girl<em>

_Shortie kis your man_

_We can see you on the kissin' Cam_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello my lovely leyners! Yeah sorry I haven't updated it's just I had the worst writers block and had many tests so I apologize! Tell me what you think though you have no idea how much they make my day! :D So go review **with leo on top** or else you might get stuck with mustard guy on the kiss cam. And if you couldn't tell I have never watched baseball before in my life so...yeah. I hope you have an incredible day and before leaving if you want to watch the best video EVER look up 'How animals eat' you will not regret it! and if you didn't enjoy it leave a review about how terrible it was. Only after you review the chapter ;)**

**~Bay :D**

**P.S if you have ANY suggestions for Q please comment them I just have no idea/ if you've read my story Plans Change and have any suggestions on where Leo should take Reyna please comment that also**


	17. Q is for Questions

**A/N Hey my lovely Leyners! How you doin' ;)**

**The Invisible Pretender- I am honestly to uncreative for that amazing idea! But thank you so much for the suggestion anyway :) Oh by the way I like your username ;)**

**zerowinz- Thank you so much!**

**morbid bookworm- the rather one in particular is coming up in a close chapter ;) but thank you for the idea on this chapter :)**

**the-musical-genius- now that I have your forgiveness I can actually sleep well ;)**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Thank you...SO MUCH :)**

**Jawl- Though your comments still semi confuse me i'll take this as a compliment :) **

**Margiov- I'm sorry but i'm glad you liked it! And although I agree with you on that i'm pretty guilty of making her a sap at times ;)**

**66daughtersofathena66- Ah! You used Leo on top! I am eternally grateful to you now! ;D**

**Guest- haha you're welcome :)**

**PhiliaCabretDaughterofPoseidon- THANK YOU! :D**

**Heydood- haha i'm glad ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Leyna ABC's <strong>

Q is for Questions

Not really sure who's POV

Reyna looked up from the rim of her '_PEOPLE' _magazine that was balanced on her chest for the third time with a look of _stop-bothering-me-or-I-will-kill-you-and-you-know- I-will _expression.

Currently her hyperactive boyfriend of two years was shouting profanities at the flashing television screen in front of him, a red controller in hand and a head piece that crushed his curls so that he could hear/ communicate with whoever he was playing against. At the moment it was Percy and it went a little something like, "MOVE BITCH GET OUT DA WAY! GET OUT DA WAY BITCH GET OUT DA WAY!" "Oh oh is that you're hiding place? Well not anymore suckah!" "Percy stop being such a wuss and come out from behind that trash can. HEY NO! NO! You little whore that was just a lucky shot! Yes it was! YES IT WAS! Reyna says so too! No I will not pass her over to you because you're a weenie! Yes you are!" "HEAD SHOT BITCHHHHHHHH!" "Reyna did you see that? Did you see that babe! Oh, your giving me that look again never mind..." "Hahaha I know fuck me right? No. Be quiet I hate you."

Who knew that Mario Kart and Black Ops could rile someone up so much.

And by this point Reyna was ready to shoot her _own_ brains out.

"Leo don't make me tell you again, turn your game off or be quiet. I have had it up to here with your screaming and tell Percy that if he doesn't stop shouting too, because I can hear him through that damned thing, that I am going to call Annabeth!"

Faintly Percy's voice was heard as he said, "_Reyna please, I'm not scared of my fiance_."

"I have the phone in my hand right now."

Percy scoffed but there was a slight uncertainty in his voice when he muttered, "_Psh your actions make me laugh_."

"Dude she's really doing it! Back down while you still have what's left of your pride!"

"_No! I must take a stand! This is not just for me but for men everywhere!"_

"Hey Annabeth it's Reyna-" Reyna begun but was interrupted by a hysterical,

"_Annabeth everything she says is a lie! I'm not shouting i'm just speaking with more power than necessary and some may consider that screaming! I got to go Leo!"_

Smiling triumphantly Reyna explained everything briefly to Annabeth about what happened and hung up with a promise to see each other the next weekend then turned and gave a smirk to her glaring boyfriend. Flinging himself back into the couch, Leo threw his controller behind him in a _screw-this _gesture as he whined, "Reynaaaaaaa thanks a lot! Now I can't play Mario Kart."

"Well sucks to suck doesn't it," Reyna remarked flipping a page in her magazine dramatically. Leo's glare deepened as he took hold of her ankle, shaking her vigorously and making her big eyes bug out even more. "I am not amused," he shrieked finally letting go and pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest, "now how am I supposed to prepare for world domination."

"Leo you we're playing Mario Kart...and quite suckishly if I might add."

He humphed, "No you may not add that," but Reyna lost interest in him and went back to reading her magazine.

"Hey hey Rey hey Rey hey Reyna hey hey you you here hey," Leo continued while pocking Reyna's cheek and chuckled lightly, "hermosa if looks could kill my blood would be splattered all over the wall."

"And yet you continue," she added and grabbed his finger in mid-pock and began bending it backward until Leo yelped, "are you going to stop," he nodded quickly and sighed with relief when she let go a few seconds later.

"Reina i'm bored why are not entertaining me."

Glowering she set her magazine down, seeing as he wasn't going to let her read it anyway, and straightened up to a sitting position, "What do you want to do then Leo because my plans of relaxing are obviously not as important as your entertainment level."

"Lets go to Central Park!" he grinned already beginning to jump up and down until Reyna put her hands on his shoulders to sit him down while she rolled her eyes.

"As _amazing _as that sounds, I don't feel like getting mugged at 7 o'clock at night or leaving the house in general so-no." Pouting Leo laid his head down on her lap and picked at the lint on her baggy worn out top, "What are we going to do then?"

"We could-"

"Stop any lame idea that's passing through your mind because mine is better!" he shouted with a grin slapping her face with a pillow, "we are going to play 20 questions."

Reyna swatted the pillow out of her face and scoffed, "How is your idea better than mine you haven't even heard it yet?"

"Obviously because it came from me, duh silly rey rey."

"Oh obviously," she remarked punching his arm but he caught her hand and laced his fingers through hers, "fine we'll play but only 10 question and then you let me do what I want without bothering me." Leo nodded and said he'd go first.

"Alright queenie number one, will you make me a sandwich?"

"No."

"Well that was a waste of my time wasn't it. Your turn."

Reyna chuckled before hinting, "Did Jason _really _brake my **Gangster Squad **DVD or was that you."

Leo smiled sheepishly, "Yeah that was me- but in my defense Jason chucked it at me I just didn't catch it. Then I stepped on it. But whatever, let us not dwell on the past when it's my turn."

His face took up one of constipation as he thought then it slowly relaxed, "Would you rather sleep with Octavian or cut off your leg."

"Leo I would rather cut off my whole _waist_ then have Octavian anywhere near me much less naked," she answered shuddering.

He laughed as Reyna questioned, "Okay would you rather fight 1 horse sized duck or 100 duck sized horses?"

Shaking his head Leo gave her a _do-you-even-have-to-ask_ look, "Obviously i'd fight 100 duck sized horses. Just imagine if you will a duck, the size of a horse, that can fly...that thing would fuck you up. I'd just _bam bam bam _with it's beak. Can you imagine how ferocious those quacks would be. Zeus almighty Reyna. I mean if there were 100 mini horses running around I would just go and be running around drop kicking these motherfuckers left and right! But i'd probably kill 98 of them- leave 2, they'd probably be kind of cute. You can't ride them...can't ride them but they'd be fun to look at...prancing around in the living room."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"A little bit but's it's my turn. What's your favorite drink?"

Reyna pursed her lips as she thought and finally said, "Probably a Roy Rogers- oh but instead of coke you replace the coke with sprite. So it's sprite and grenadine, freaking delicious."

"Rey you know that's basically a Shirley Temple."

"Did I fucking say a Shirley Temple? NO! I said Roy Rogers but sprite instead of coke, Shirley Temple is a wuss drink. Now be quiet it's my turn," under his breath Leo muttered 'Shirley temple' mockingly and pouted when Reyna smacked him. "If Superman and Ironman got into a fight who would win?"

Leo's eyes bugged out as he stared at her incredulous, "How dare you make me contemplate everything I know and love. No that will just go unanswered in the impossible questions file. Okay if you have the choice to live with a gorilla who knows sign language or a dog who sings lullabies, which do you choose?"

After a moment she uncertainly said, "Oh um probably a dog who sings lullabies because I don't know sign language."

Leo snorted as he looked up at her, "You're living with a gorilla and the thing that worries you the most is that you can't communicate with it."

Reyna shoved him lightly, "Yeah whatever, now are sharks mean because they feel unloved, or do they just have a mean way of sharing their affection with others?"

"Definitely because they're unloved. I mean, if no one hugged me once in a while and ran away in terror every time I came near i'd want to take a bite out of them too. Sharks have feelings too rey rey. Keep that in mind."

"Oh I sure will."

"Good, well since that's settled this is your last one so...for the impending zombie apocalypse, what will be your weapon of choice and why?"

Reyna stroked her fake beard then smiled cynically, "No question my dagger. I would _**destroy** _those sons of bitch's, but just in case if I needed a double whammy then i'd use my bow and arrow too."

"You're kind of scary most of the time and when you talk about weapons it just escalates, I thought i'd let you know that."

Smiling she began running her hands through his hair, "I'll take that as a compliment. Now Leo this is the last question ever, so choose your answer wisely, if you could only save one thing what would it be your tool belt or Buford?"

He gaped covering his mouth with his hand, "How dare you ask me that. I shan't answer this!"

Reyna shook her head pulling on one of his wild curls that caught her eye and Leo smacked her hand away, "You've already used your freebie now you have to."

Glancing over at the three-legged table that held Reyna's magazine and the tool belt that lay discarded across the counter top he hesitated, "Well...my tool belt gives me cool stuff when I need it- oh and breath mints you never know when you might have to pop one," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making her roll her eyes but a slight smile crept on her face, "but Buford's my Buford. I'm sorry tooly but I think i'm going with Buford."

She nodded approve then shoved Leo hard enough that he flipped off her lap and landed chest first on the floor, "It's Reyna time motherfucker you can leave now."

"Wait wait just one more question and then I swear on the styx i'll leave," he begged wrapping his arms around her legs and pouting. Reyna sighed loudly, "Fine but then you leave."

"If and when I have world domination will you be my evil empress?"

Reyna looked as if she were weighing in her options before she questioned, "Would I have my own throne?"

"With matching cape and scepter."

"Hold on... would the throne, cape and scepter match or just the cape and scepter?" she asked confused but he shook his head as he stood up and handed her the now forgotten magazine.

"Don't over-think it mi reina," he whispered and grinned while cupping her chin as he bent down to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>An Sorry for the really late chapter guys and the fact that it's not that good doesn't really make up for it but I really needed to update. Well i'm out of school so that hopefully means a lot more updates but don't expect one next one because i'll be in Cali! :D I'll be there for a couple weeks but mostly the fact that i'm going to Alcatraz is the best part! Well hope you guys like it and please review **with Leo on top** ;) Hope you have a wonderful day/week/month and be safe, eat fruit, and watch ridiculousness because it's the best show ever!**

**~Bay :D**

**P.S a special thanks to everyone who favorite/followed/ reviewed you make my day. And if you did all through then I send you many many virtual hugs!**


	18. R is for Reyna

**A/N Hello my lovely fellow leyna shipers :) How you doin' ;)**

**The invisible pretender- Oh you can have a virtual hug anyways ;) You do have very valid points on that**

**PhiliaCabretDaughterofPoseidon- Thank you :)**

**66DaughterofAthena66- Oh I _know _Leo's mind would be very strange. And thank you i'm really glad you like it :)**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Haha I think I might know what question you had in mind**

**Sam-Daughter of Athena- Oh my that's amazing I can't even describe how much i'm loving the fact that people are debating on this question because it's true. Superman would beat Ironman**

**TeamLeoOmega- Haha thank you:)**

**I don't worry about it I cry at EVERYTHING. Even if it's not even supposed to be sad.**

**I could never find a reviewer annoying I love getting these and thank you so much _for _reviewing! *virtually hugging you***

**Rainfeather97- Haha thank you i'm glad you liked it:)**

**August1999- Well thank you very much :)**

* * *

><p>Leyna ABC's<p>

Leo's POV

R is for Reyna

Reyna.

She's a stubborn, high tempered, lethal, wannabe perfect, uptight ice queen.

My Rey is what you could describe- as a deadly beauty.

And I don't mean in a corny 'because her looks were killer' way but in the sense that when you see her, you just can't help but think, '_wow_', and then in two seconds flat she'd have you pinned against the wall with her equally as wow inspiring dagger pressing against your throat because she thinks you were staring at her for too long.

Yeah, that's the lethal part I mentioned. But being able to open up a serious can of 'whoop-ass' on anyone comes with the package deal of also being amazing at giving threats.

* * *

><p>~Some of the best threats from none other than a BAMF~<p>

1. "Leo get out of my face" _But I feel like we should hang out more _"Well that feeling is not mutual, so if you will, please leave. Now." _Come on Rey Rey don't pretend like you don't love to bask in the glory that is Leo Valdez _"If you don't stop breathing down my neck I will punch in the throat." _How is that possible mi dulzera when you've already taken my breath away. _

Ten minutes later you could still find me on the floor wheezing from the harsh impact of her fist to my neck.

...

2. _'You are a pathetic excuse for a leader, 'Ocatvian snarled gripping the edge of Reyna's desk but she barely batted an eyelash at his antics and calmly got up making her way around the desk to stand next to him. The slow, poised way she walked reminded me of a predator about to pounce on it's unaware prey._

"Get out Octavian. Your presence was not, is not, and will never be wanted here." _Reyna ushered towards the door (Which I was eavesdropping behind through the small crack from when he came in but hadn't fully shut it) but he grabbed her extended arm, pulling her to his chest and glared leaning his face closer, 'You really believe anyone takes you seriously around here?' he scoffed and she tried tugging away. _"I don't know Octavian why don't you go kill a couple teddy bears and see what they tell you. Better yet just walk outside and you'll see how in-line my legion is." _He tsked, 'Can't you learn you're just here to be a pretty face. Why don't you leave this job to the big boys' His free hand tugged teasingly on her braid and I felt the familiar sensation of flames as they engulfed my arms but before I could burst in Reyna -in a flash- grabbed Octavian's arm and twisted it so his back was to her front and she kicked the back of his knee to make him drop to the ground. _

_The Puerto Rican grabbed his hair with her other hand and yanked so he was forced to look up at her, _"Listen you little spazoid. Leo knows exactly where you live and i've seen where you sleep. I swear to everything godly that if you step out of line and disrespect me like that again your mother will cry when she sees what we've done to you." _She warned and with a shove sent him face first to the floor. Before she sat down at her desk again though, like I had expected, Reyna's gaze turned straight to the door and I took a step back as her eyes met mine through the almost unnoticeable crack, that was her unspoken signal that she had known I was there all along._

_..._

3. I was walking towards the forges when I heard the sound of Adam's distinct voice whine, _'Come on Reyna I said I was sorry like a billion times can't you just get over it?' _before he made an annoyed grunt at her simple, "Nope."

I didn't want to spy on her, really I didn't, and if she caught me again she would think that I just spent my days following her around like a lost puppy, which I did sometimes but she didn't have to know that. But curiosity got the best of me and I quietly creeped into the arena where a scene of dismembered dummies lay forgotten on the floor after they had been hacked away to shreds of nothing. The only leading evidence to whom committed the crime were two glaring teenagers standing in the middle of the chaos with there sword and dagger in hand. _'Is this about that Vulcan kid because come on you are way out of his league. I thought you liked the badass types, I mean you did have a thing for Jason and me. Percy too if i'm not mistaken.' _

"It's Jason and I by the way and, Adam, Leo was one of the seven heroes of the prophecy that took down Gaea, he rebuilt the camp... and he has pyrokinesis. Correct me if i'm wrong, but I think that is very badass." He humphed when she gave her back to him and leaning on his sword insisted, _'Okay but correct me if i'm wrong when I say this, but i'm pretty sure that you miss me. I can see it in your eyes. So what do you say, want to get back with a real man. Or are you going to sit around with some guy who makes pipe-cleaner airplanes?' _Reyna spun on her heel and round-house kicked him backing him up into the wall, pressing her knife to his throat, "I say i'm going to give you to the count of 10 to get your fohawked, conceited, no-good butt out of my face, before I pump your guts full of imperial gold."

Before she got to three he was already scurrying away.

...

4. _Wow you're still hungry? But we just ate dinner? _

"Are you trying to imply something by that irrelevant statement."

_No no I just thought that you wouldn't be hungry anymore that's all, I mean, you did almost eat all the enchiladas. And double chocolate cake is pretty unhealthy-_

"You keep talking and I will skin you alive"

_Calm down babe! I didn't mean to offend you or anything I was just expressing a thought that I obviously I shouldn't have. But, anyway, when you're done, you know- kissing burns 6.4 calories a minute. Wanna work out *wink* _

"I KNEW IT YOU ARE CALLING ME FAT LEO JESUS VALDEZ I. AM. NOT. FAT!"

_Good gods woman you're insane! Someone would think you're on your period or something. _

She didn't even need a threat for this one.

~End of many painful threats~

* * *

><p>Although it seemed like we wouldn't last longer than a week, at least that was what Percy bet 10 drachmas on (Jason had the least faith of all and put down 30 for four days) somehow the powerful roman and the clumsy greek made it for almost three years. So, by now no one was surprised when I finally made my decision.<p>

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

_"No don't leave," I whimpered jolting awake and breathing heavily as my eyes tried adjusting to the darkness in the room. The sweat on my chest made the covers stick to me as I lamely shoved them off leaving my bare chest exposed to the cool night air from the fan and the vents. As I attempted to calm down, hoping to Hephaestus that I didn't singe the pillow again, my eyes stayed closed even after I felt the slight shift of the bed and a small hand lay limp on my bicep followed by a mumbled, "Are you okay?"_

_Turning my head just enough that I could see her from my peripheral vision I almost chuckled. The usual proper, prim praetor had her face half smuggled into her pillow with her mouth hanging slightly open (and if I wasn't mistaken a little drool was on the corner of her lip), and hair a jumbled mess with the braid she forgot to take out. Reyna's left eye stared up at me expecting an answer, "Yeah I just had a bad dream nothing to worry about really. It was stupid anyway." The hand on my arm tightened as she adjusted herself so that she was laying on her side and looking down at me, even though I wouldn't meet her gaze, "Are you really going to pretend like it was nothing." It wasn't as much of a question as it was a statement- she knew that it wasn't nothing, she knew that I was just saying it so that she would go back to sleep, she knew that when she did fall asleep again that I would just lay there for the rest of the night in a heap of self-pity, and she knew who it was about. "Is it the same one as before?"_

_I shook my head staring at a patch on the wall that looked like it need to be repainted, "Remind me to fix that."_

_"Leo," she sighed exasperated and tugged at my arm. _

_"I love you you know. Like a lot," that wasn't the answer she was looking for but the tight set of her lips quirked up slightly in the corners. "You better. No one else would put up with you other than I who has impeccable patience and an unbelievable ability to put up with crap."_

_"I feel so utterly blessed."_

_"You should," she smirked turning on her side so that her back was to me, "we will be discussing this in the morning."_

_I chuckled wrapping an arm around her waist and smiling as she turned around once again and nuzzled into me, "I figured as much. Buenas noches love."_

_"Night Leo Valdez."_

_Those two little words that may have seemed insignificant sparked up a thought that was anything but. It went as quickly as it came but somehow came flashing back at me over and over again throughout the night._

_Reyna Lidia Valdez_.

_Kissing the top of her head I realized, 'I quite like the sound of that.'_

~End of Flashback~

* * *

><p>Well... everyone except for Hylla.<p>

* * *

><p>~Yet another Flashback~<p>

_"You're really going to do this aren't you," she said half mockingly half curious as her eyes stared down at the ring, "when you told me over the phone I thought it was another one of your stupid jokes. But there's no denying this," she shook around the velvet box in a looky-what-i-have motion, "You do realize there isn't a turning back time once you whip this baby out."_

_"I know."_

_"She could say no you know. There is __**never **__a guarantee that a plan can go through without some possible backfires. Especially when it's about tying yourself to someone else forever."_

_Trying not to get frustrated I took a deep breath and held out my hand for the box, "Yes I've thought up of every scenerio known to man and I am still going to do it."_

_Placing it into my hands gingerly she gave me a strange look as she asked, "Well if you didn't have me meet with you about my thoughts on the ring, it really is awfully pretty by the way, and i'm sure i'm not here to discuss the weather... why **am** I here?"_

_"I just.." I stammered not sure how to word it, "I wanted to have your blessing." The straight-forward way it is. Hylla almost looked like she was going to laugh, "My blessing? Why? You know that's a thing you ask the father right?"_

_"No I know but, you are so much more to Reyna than just her sister. She looks up to you and I just thought who better to ask the blessing than the person she loves most. And since I can't ask myself I settled for you."_

_Her eyebrows quirked and she gave me what I like to call the Gonzalez glare, "If you really want my blessing than I might as well tell you I am 50/50 on this situation. On one hand I know you make her happy and that's all I could ever ask of the significant other of my little sister. But on the other hand, she deserves the best in the world... and i'm not sure if that's you." At my obvious deflation her hand went to my shoulder and she squeezed, "Look Leo it's just that my sister and I have been through __**a lot **__and no matter how tough she acts, there is still apart of Reyna that is broken, and from what I've heard of your past it gives me no less assumption than to believe that you are too. Perhaps even more. And I don't see how that will work out to her benefit."_

_I looked up at her and took a step back, "There is never going to be a relationship that is all happy rainbows and sunshine Hylla. Everyone comes with baggage, some just have a heavier weight to lift than others. That doesn't mean that two people with bad pasts can't stand next to one another and try there best to lift it with you."_

_"That was awfully corny Valdez."_

_"But it's awfully true Gonzalez."_

_She smiled._

~End of flashback~

* * *

><p>So after all that I didn't think that watching Pitch Perfect on the couch with her just giggling beside me would have possessed me to pull the box out and drop down to one knee. And I could feel myself talking, though I really am not sure what I said and I realized I hadn't added the finishing touch to whatever rant had her looking down at me stunned.<p>

"Reyna Lidia Gonzalez... will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>Yes, if anyone were to ask she <strong>is<strong> most definitely a stubborn, high tempered, lethal, wannabe perfect, uptight ice queen.

But, she's _**my **_stubborn, high tempered, lethal, wannabe perfect, uptight ice queen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well hello there everyone i'm going to make this as fast as possible because it's 3:34 am and I am exhausted. I stayed up all night finishing this because honestly i've been have way done with this chapter since June...I just got busy and I forgot about it...then I just got lazy and didn't want to write. And in all honesty it came out as a real disappointment to me which made me sad but please review **with Leo and a ring on top **and thank you to everyone that favorites and follows you are all awesome too. Now I start school on Wednesday so if you do to or just can time close to that than I wish you the best of luck and whatever day/night you read this I hope you the best of days :)**

**~Bay :D**


	19. S is for See you Soon

**A/n Mama's back ;)**

**PhiliaCabretDaughterofPoseidon- Thank you doll :)**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- I think you meant S but coolio anyway!**

**OneShotMasta- Oh thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it :)**

**TeamLeoOmega-I could never find you annoying I absolutely LOVE reviews and reviewers! And I like the way you think I actually will try to put that in somewhere but I don't know for what letter.**

**August1999- Oh thank you so much darling :D**

**Lmb111514- Thank you :)**

**Sami-Black- Thank you that means a lot!**

**randomosity4arty- yeah I know ;)**

**Makorra and Naga Rule- Well I hope I portrayed it correctly for you then because I don't know anything about baseball! ;)**

**Girlwonder113- Her mom is Bellona but I started this before I had read that Son of Neptune so I didn't know and I didn't want to start the whole thing over so now it's just a thing sorry. I know she can be pretty oblivious and oh I would feel sorry for Adam if he were ever around any Leyners (leyna shippers)**

**Jawl- Your reviews always seem to entertain and kind of confuse me but hey whatever way you have of saying you like the chapter is A okay with me ;)**

**Guest- That is an excellent idea actually **

**TheGraceusUltor- Don't we all love fluff ;)**

**Guest (2nd one)- Oh thank you!**

**Guest (3rd one)- I have chosen to ignore your comment because I already explained it up above ^**

**66DaughterofAthena66- OKAY**

***You guys need to get shorter usernames ;)**

* * *

><p>Leyna ABC's<p>

S is for See you soon

Reyna was three months pregnant with her second child when she got a call saying that Hylla was dead.

Time seemed to go by so fast as one second she was attempting to pry off her bouncing four-year-old daughters hands from her shirt; telling her that she couldn't hear over her giggling, and the next she was crumbled on the floor wailing with her head resting against the refrigerator and her hand clutching the cell-phone till her knuckles turned white. Megara, who had watched this all happen, stood back shocked not knowing what to do or how to approach her crying mother. So instead of immediately going to comfort her, she did what she believed was the most rational thing first.

She called her father.

Leo had been at work when his assistant came jogging up to him- heels clicking against the cement with hurried steps- and told him that his daughter was on the phone demanding to speak to him. He couldn't help but smile as he walked to her desk and imagined that it must be the same call he received once a week from Meg; that her mother wasn't allowing her to watch television until she sorted her toys and she was demanding he speak to his wife and make her change her mind. However this time he wasn't greeted with the usual exasperated "Daddy! Daddy!" but instead with a panicky "Come home now!" as sobbing was heard in the background and although he asked Meg what was happening the four-year-old just kept on repeating, "Daddy mommy won't stop crying."

After promising that he'd be home as quickly as possible Leo hung up the phone and ran into his office to snatch his cell-phone, keys, and coat telling Kelly that he most likely wouldn't be back for the rest of the day.

Once he was in the car all that plagued his mind were reasons as to why his wife would be crying and it made him wish that he could make all the cars on the packed streets disappear so he could put his Audi r8's speed to good use. Reyna never cried, especially in front of their child, and although he tried to blame it on her pregnancy hormones he had a feeling that that was far from being it.

When he finally reached his house he raced to the door and almost laughed that the only thing keeping him from his distressed wife and child was his fumbling hands not being able to put the key in. He stopped short once he finally managed to open it.

Reyna was lying on the couch with her face buried in a cushion as her arms cradled her prodding stomach and raspy whimpers could be heard from her. Megara was kneeling on the floor in front of her with her hands patting down her mothers raven hair that matched her own and whispered that it was okay.

The little girl had never seen her mother even remotely shed a tear or look at all sad. She had actually come to believe that Reyna was invincible. Like the heroes in the stories they would tell her at night. The same, however, couldn't be said for her dad though as she had twice caught him wiping at his red eyes when things concerning her grandma came around. And she never understood why it was so sad and why her mom had taken her by the hands and told her that she wouldn't ever be able to meet her grandma because she was to far away.

But her mother never cried. Not even on things that had to do with her grandparents.

Leo made his way to the couch and rested his hand on Reyna's shoulder as she sat down, "Meg why don't you go watch t.v okay."

"But daddy I haven't sorted my toys."

He could almost laugh at the irony of the situation and assured his daughter that for just this one time it didn't matter. Once he made sure that their daughter had left the room he turned his attention back to Reyna, "Hermosa que tienes? (Beautiful what's wrong) Why are you crying?"

Reyna lifted her head from the pillow and sat up, her breaths coming out in hiccups as she latched her arms onto Leo's neck and pressed her face into his chest. "She's gone," she mumbled but it came out sounding more like "Shme's one."

He pulled her back slightly enough so her face wasn't entangled with his shirt, "Babe I can't understand you what who's one?" Reyna let out a breathy laugh that almost sounded like a choke and unlatched herself from him folding her hands in her lap and tried to calm her breathing. "No, Leo she's gone."

"Who who's gone? Where'd they go?"

"Hylla. I couldn't really understand what they said or maybe I did but I just don't remember cause the second I heard them say it everything seemed to go blank and all I could hear was a ringing in my ears but they were out and a pack of hellhounds came and attacked and...they just weren't quick enough. They tore them to shreds," she fixed her glossy red eyes on him and he knew that the tears would be back as she whispered, "my sisters dead."

...

It had been weeks since the funeral and everyone had come by to pay their respects but still Reyna stayed the same. She wasn't crying anymore but Megara and Leo didn't know which way they preferred it- crying and trying to pretend that everything was okay or the new blank faced woman that seemed completely oblivious to everything and everyone, barely eating and not talking unless she absolutely had too.

Meg came up to her dad one night after she had grabbed onto Reyna's leg and begged for a bedtime story but Reyna had just picked up her daughter and distantly kissed her forehead as she set her back down and continued the trek to her bedroom and asked, "Daddy when is mommy coming back?"

Leo had looked at his daughter confused and began to become alert before quickly asking, "What do you mean? Mommy didn't go anywhere Meg she's right here. Right? Did you see her leave?"

But she just shook her head making her black curls bounce, "But daddy this doesn't feel like mamma. Mommy reads me stories and tells me she loves me. This mommy doesn't. I miss my old mommy... is she going to come back daddy?"

Leo could feel nothing but empathy for her as he took her up and cradled her in his arms, "I'm going to try everything I can to make sure she does mija."

...

After Leo had put Megara to bed he walked to their bedroom and like every other night for the past six weeks found his wife holding the box containing everything she preserved before making her way to camp on her lap. Except unlike every other night which he would just let her be trying to let her mourn in her own way he went and took the box from her hands replacing it with his own. She looked up at him surprised then quickly scowled angry, "What are you doing?" she demanded before dropping his hands and reaching out for the box but Leo snatched it away.

"Reyna you need to start trying to get past this."

She laughed without humor and tried to take the box back, "Oh that's rich coming from you. I don't need to get past anything i'm fine."

"Oh really? You're fine? Well then why did Meg come up to me and ask when is her mommy coming back!" She stopped he hand mid-air and looked at him before shaking her head reaching yet again, "You're making things up."

"She misses you Reyna! She needs you and you're shoving her away! She doesn't know what's happening or why it's happening all she knows is that this isn't her mom and she wants her mom!" Reyna gaped at him before taking a step back physically deflating and whispered more to herself, "I didn't think I had gotten that bad. I think I convinced myself that I hadn't gotten that bad."

"She misses you reina. I miss you. I know you need time and I can give you as long as you want, but you can't forget that you have people who need you too." Reyna sat down on the bed and put her face in her hands, "I've been a terrible mom," and with a determination that Leo hadn't seen in her for over a month she stood up and hobbled to the door.

He caught her arm right before she could leave the room though, "Hey hey now where are you going?"

"To sing to Megara."

"She's sleeping."

"Well then i'll wake her up."

"You're going to wake your daughter up to sing her a song to help her fall asleep."

Reyna through her hands up exasperated and practically shrieked, "I just need need to get over this okay! I have to move on!" she looked down at the ground and wrapped her arms around herself, "maybe if I just pretend like everything's normal then I can be fine."

Leo sighed and enveloped her in a hug resting his chin on the top of her head, "Mi amor you can't just _get over it _that doesn't happen. And I don't want you to think that you need to get over it I mean I can't get over my mom. But, I think you may just need to do something that helps you cope with it. Something that helps you say goodbye."

"How do I do that?"

He pulled back to look at her in the eyes and attempted a smile, "Well that is something you have to come up with."

...

Once Leo had fallen asleep Reyna knew exactly what she had to do to find closure. She grabbed her box and as quietly as she could made her way to the backyard stopping only to go into Meg's room and kiss her cheek. She walked calmly to the fireplace, rubbing the sleeping dogs as she went, and began to light the flames. As the fire awakened she took a deep breath and pulled out what she had been looking for.

It was a simple flower crown that had been charmed by Circe to stay fresh for as long as it was kept in good shape.

_~Flashback~_

_The stubby six-year-old ran up to her sister almost tripping on her flowing pink dress and smiled revealing where her tooth had fallen out, "Hylla Hylla guess what?!"_

_The older girl looked up from brushing her hair and stared amused at her sister, "What Reyna?"_

_"Today when I was in class Marissa told me what my name meant and do you want to know it is!"_

_"Reyna I al-"_

_"Queen! It means queen! Like a princess, but better!" she grinned at her sister and jumped up on the bed. "Brush my hair for me peasant!"_

_Hylla rolled her eyes but proceeded to brush Reyna's hair anyways, "You know just because your name means something of royalty doesn't mean you **are **royalty."_

_The younger girl smirked, "You're just jealous because you're not a princess."_

_~Flashback over~_

Three days later Hylla had walked up to Reyna who was tending to the flower beds and placed the crown on her head declaring that if she was going to act like a royal pain in the butt that she should at least look like one.

Reyna started feeling fresh tears spring to her eyes but she held them back knowing that Hylla would think her weak to cry over a death, even if it was her own. "Hermana. It's strange. When you were alive it didn't concern me really where you were. Maybe it was because I thought that you could always take care of yourself. Or that I knew in the end there was always a way for me to find you. But still we basically lived in two different worlds. But now that you're gone I long for things that I didn't before," her voice cracked and her throat began to burn but she fought it off and continued, "like the sound of your voice, or your hugs, or the way you attempted to comfort me but in reality it sounded more like a command telling me to be strong. I know that you're probably ashamed of me over how I've reacted but I don't care," she started caressing the flower crown and hugged it to her chest, "For so long you were everything I had. If I had no one else in the world at least I had you. And now I don't. So somehow a part of me I guess couldn't shake out that you were my anchor to the world, but you aren't anymore. Leo and Megara are. But I still miss you. I miss you _**so **__much_. Te amo Hylla. And Leo said that I have to try to find a way to say goodbye, but I don't want to say goodbye. I can't say goodbye because saying goodbye will eventually lead to forgetting. And I will never forget you. So this isn't goodbye Hylla, this is see you soon."

With that she kissed the crown and dropped it onto the fire; she didn't exactly know how burning it would help her but she did know that somehow Hylla would understand. Hylla always understood.

* * *

><p><strong>An Haha mama's back *throws open doors as fireworks go off and rides the sea of admiration*. No i'm just kidding but wow it feels like forever that I updated it it probably has been. I honestly have no possible excuse guys I've just had school and I've been lazy and yeah... Any-who why Bailey did you write such a sad chapter? BECAUSE I JUST READ DIVERGENT AND FOR SOME FUCKING CRAZY REASON WENT BACK AND READ EVERY DAMN BOOK THAT I LOVE THAT COINCIDENTALLY HAS DEATHS AND I SAW FROST so I was like huh I think they need some sadness. So yeah. I killed Hylla. Oops. Be happy I was going to make her have a miscarriage and then I was but I love babies and I couldn't find it in me to do that. Also I feel the need to tell y'all that it's 2:42 am and I am writing because I love you. So you guys should review with leo on top of whatever your favorite ice-cream is. Oh and lets have a little fun- anyone who can guess is my favorite youtuber to watch can pick what U will be about so yeah. Hint he is British.  
><strong>

**~Bay :D**


End file.
